La Morsure Du Serpent
by Lyly63
Summary: Elle est humaine. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir tous les sauver. Karin, aidée de ses amis, va chercher un moyen de délivrer sa famille d'une situation désespérée. Mais une légère blessure va changer toute sa vie... Le personnage de Karin est volontairement plus sombre que dans mes autres histoires. Les personnages principaux sont tous à Tite Kubo !
1. Chapter 1

**Re** **Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma troisième Fanfiction sur ce couple.****  
****J'ai volontairement assombris le caractère de Karin donc ne soyez pas surpris^^****  
****Pour les mots japonais, il y aura une traduction à la fin du Chapitre. BONNE LECTURE !**

**CHAPITRE I : Le Livre Des Prophéties**

L'horloge indiquait sept heure du soir et la lune s'affichait déjà haute dans le ciel, plus brillante que toutes les étoiles. Pourtant, dans une petite clinique située à l'Ouest de Karakura, l'ambiance n'était pas au romantisme, loin de là…

__Bordel Rukia-san ! Dit quelque chose qui puisse nous servir !_

La descendante de la famille Kuchiki était étendue sur un lit dans une aile de la maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Autour d'elle, reposaient des objets du service médical humain qu'elle n'identifiait qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté.

A son chevet, Yusu, à l'apparence plus jeune que ses dix-huit ans, les cheveux longs attachés en haute queue de cheval, pansait son bras avec un bandage humide. Elle semblait très calme en apparence, même si les larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux.

Inversement, l'autre sœur d'Ichigo faisait les cent pas sur sa gauche en se tortillant le bout des doigts et en criant à plein poumon.

__On n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre_, murmura Rukia. _On n'a rien vu venir._

__Comment c'est possible ?_ Vociféra Karin en tapant contre le mur.

__Mais j'en sais rien moi ! On nous a dit de nous rendre à la réunion dans la première division et une seconde après, nous étions encerclés par des hommes et des femmes du monde Réel, armés jusqu'aux dents. Nos pouvoirs ont soudainement disparus ! Tu sens bien que mon Reïatsu est à quasiment à plat !_

Le feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur de Karin s'apaisa un instant. Elle était en colère mais ça ne servait à rien de hurler contre l'amie de son frère.

__Comment t'as réussis à t'échapper ?_ Demanda-t-elle, plus douce.

__J'étais en retard, proche des portes d'entrée et quand ils nous ont… transporté… téléporté… je sais pas ce que c'était… bref, emmené je sais pas comment sur terre, j'ai été séparée des autres. Je n'ai même pas aperçut de Seikamon ! La seule vision qu'il me reste c'est une lumière blanche, aveuglante et plus rien._

Yusu fit un signe de la tête à sa sœur afin qu'elle s'assoit et cesse de tourner en rond. Elle obéit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour rassembler ses idées et poser les bonnes questions. Cependant, ce fut son ainée de quelques heures qui demanda gentiment :

__Comment t'es-tu blessée Kuchiki-san ?_

__Je suis apparu au milieu de gravas, dans une décharge public à quarante minutes à pieds d'ici. J'ai vraiment cru que je ne vous retrouverai pas. Si je n'avais pas croisé Ururu-san, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je serai devenue._

Le silence s'installa. Karin se remit à faire les cent pas en tirant sur son T-shirt de sport comme s'il était trop petit. Elle balayait la salle de part en part avec énergie.

__Et Ichigo ?_

__Il était à la réunion._

__Et mon père ?_

__Avec eux._

__Et les amis de mon frère ?_

__Avec eux !_ Cria Rukia. _Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi ! _

__Comment veux-tu que je vous aide si tu ne m'en dis pas plus ?_

Soudain, le téléphone de la clinique se mit à sonner. Les trois filles sursautèrent, prête à se défendre.

__J'y vais,_ dit Yusu en se précipitant sur le combiné. _Allô ? Oui. Ok. On vous attend._

Elle raccrocha et soupira de soulagement.

__Alors ?_ Demanda Karin, impatiente.

__C'était Jinta-kun. Il arrive. Apparemment, Urahara-san a disparu aussi, ainsi que le grand balèze qui l'accompagne partout._

__Il t'a dit s'il en savait plus sur la situation ?_

__Non. Mais ils devraient être là d'ici une dizaine de minutes. _

Rukia inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. La nuit et la journée avaient été très longues et même si ses blessures ne la faisaient que partiellement souffrir, elle angoissait terriblement pour sa famille et ses amis.

Elle savait qu'au Seireitei, ce devait être un bordel monstrueux en l'absence de dirigeant et qu'il lui faudrait vite trouver une solution et repartir dans l'autre monde pour gérer tout ça. Elle devenait, après tout, le plus haut gradé des treize divisions et c'était de sa responsabilité de maintenir l'ordre jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto Sotaïcho revienne à son poste.

[… … …]

Plus personne ne parla en attendant l'arrivée de Jinta.

Yusu nettoyait le lieu compulsivement pour occuper ses mains et ne plus penser à rien. Rukia, elle, se remémorait la scène sans arrêt pour enregistrer le moindre détail. Quant à Karin, elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour tenter de localiser le reïatsu de son frère ou de son père. Mais rien. Le vide.

Tout-à-coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître sur le seuil deux silhouettes essoufflées. La plus petite d'entre elles était fluette et molle mais d'une beauté sans pareil. Ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à ses genoux. La seconde silhouette était celle d'un homme très grand et très musclé. Ses cheveux d'un rouge vif se dressaient sur sa tête en formant de longs piques qui pointés vers le plafond.

__Ururu-chan ! Jinta-kun !_ Cria Yusu en prenant leur veste. _Vous allez bien ?_

__Oui,_ répondit le jeune homme. _La baraque est sans dessus de sous mais ils ne nous ont rien fait. J'crois qu'ils ne nous ont même pas captés ! Par contre, le vieux a disparu._

__Pourquoi ils ne s'en sont pas pris à vous ?_ Demanda activement Rukia.

__Ils n'ont attaqué que des shinigamis non ? Enfin, c'est ce que j'conclus. Je sais pas. Ils ne nous considèrent peut-être pas comme une menace. _

__T'en sais plus ?_ Demanda Karin.

__J'ai fait quelques recherches depuis hier. Il y a un bar privé qui vient d'ouvrir à l'autre bout de la ville dans les quartiers nord de Karakura. Son nom, c'est Le Kisei*. J'crois que c'est là-bas qu'ils sont enfermés. _

__Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?_

__J'ai pas pu m'en approcher._

__Pourquoi ?_

__Parce que ça m'a fait super mal. Un mal de chien !_

__Comment ça, « ça t'as fait mal » ?_

__Plus je m'approchais du lieu, et plus j'avais la sensation qu'on me broyait les tripes. Et mon reïatsu s'enflammait et…_

__...et diminuait, acheva Rukia._

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

__C'est ce qui est arrivé pendant la réunion. J'ai ressentis une profonde douleur comme si j'allais exploser puis mes forces ont commencé à me quitter. Et enfin, arrivée sur terre, plus rien. J'étais vidée de toute énergie._

__C'est pour ça que tu penses que ce sont des êtres humains du monde Réel qui sont derrière tout ça ? _

__Pas seulement._

La descendante de la famille Kuchiki se tortilla sur son lit. En temps normal, elle n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler les missions du Seireitei, mais là, il s'agissait d'une situation de crise.

__Rukia,_ grogna Karin en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. _Tu nous expliques ?_

__Et bien… nous étions en train de chercher des reliques._

__Des quoi ?_ Demanda Jinta.

__Des objets sacrés. Il y a un mois environ, nous sommes tombés sur un vieux livre datant de plusieurs siècles. Ils regroupent d'anciennes légendes._

__Mais_, interrompit Yusu, _les légendes sont fausses non ? Ce ne sont que des légendes !_

__La plupart du temps. Mais dessus, toutes s'étaient révélées vrais. Il y avait « Tennyo* et sa robe de plume », « Le démon à queue de singe », « Fue*, la tueuse d'esprits », et bien d'autres encore. Toutes, avaient fini par se réaliser d'une façon ou d'une autre. En bien ou en mal._

__Toutes sauf une, je suppose_, déclara Karin.

__Deux exactement. « Dokuja* et sa morsure de l'âme » et « Le Shugyoku*, La Pièce Maitresse ». Mais nos recherches se concentraient principalement sur cette fameuse Pièce Maitresse. _

__Et je suppose qu'elle a le pouvoir d'anéantir l'énergie spirituelle de ceux qui s'en approche ?_

__Oui. Temporairement. Si la Pièce Maitresse est détruite, il est dit que tout le reïatsu qu'elle a absorbé est immédiatement rendu à son propriétaire._

__Que dit la légende exactement ?_ Demanda Jinta.

__Le livre raconte qu'une femme du monde réel est tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un Dieu de la mort. _

__Un Dieu de la mort ?_ Interrogea Yusu.

__Un shinigami. Bref, elle a séduit le mec et il s'est laissé tenter. Ils ont couché ensemble puis il est reparti au Rukongai, sans jamais plus revenir. Alors pour se venger, elle a concentré toute sa haine et son énergie dans un bijou précieux – ce qui lui a valu de perdre toute pression spirituelle autant pour elle que pour sa descendance – de façon à rendre vulnérable tout shinigami qui descendrait sur terre afin de le réduire à l'état de simple humain et de le tuer. Mais à sa mort, la Pièce Maitresse a disparu._

__C'est tout ? _Dit Karin. _La gonzesse s'est fait embobiner et elle pète un câble. J'adore…_

__Sois sérieuse_, la gronda Yusu.

__Non, mais je suis sérieuse ! Si je devais me venger à chaque fois qu'un mec c'est foutu de moi, je te raconte pas le carnage…_

Rukia se racla bruyamment la gorge. En temps normal, elle aurait adoré savoir que la petite sœur d'Ichigo si asociale, si introvertie, ait eu des petits amis mais là, il s'agissait d'établir un peu de clarté sur les problèmes actuels.

__Cette légende nous a alarmé car depuis quelques mois, certains d'entre nous ont commencé à disparaître. Alors, le sujet nous a paru vraiment sérieux. Je le sais car c'est ma division qui s'est chargée d'enquêter sur ses étranges évènements._

__Donc, si j'ai bien compris, un humain normal ne ressent aucune différence en présence de la relique c'est ça ?_

__Je pense, oui._

__Ok_, dit Karin en se levant d'un bond_. J'y vais_.

__Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ Cria Rukia. _Tu vas faire quoi ? Te pointer devant leurs portes et défoncer l'entrée en leur offrant une belle occasion de te tuer ? C'est de la folie !_

__S'ils ne se sont pas intéressés à Ururu et à Jin, alors qu'ils sont bien plus puissants que moi, ils n'ont même pas dû remarquer ma présence !_

__Mais Karin-chan ! Tu vas souffrir si tu rentres là-dedans ! Toi aussi tu possèdes un reïatsu assez grand pour voir un Capitaine…_

__Pourquoi pas Yusu_, suggéra distraitement Ururu.

__Hors de question !_ Hurla Jinta plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Yusu le regarda avec un grand sourire ce qui eût pour effet de faire rougir le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que son visage se confonde avec ses cheveux.

__Jinta-kun est amoureux_, rajouta Ururu du même ton mou et rêveur.

__Mais non ! C'est pas ça… C'est que… C'est trop dangereux et…_

__Jin a raison_, coupa Karin_. Yusu va rester ici et soigner Rukia-san pour qu'elle puisse retourner au Seireitei et assurer nos arrières. Ma sœur participera à la bataille finale, si nous avons l'avantage et l'occasion de leur botter le cul. Là, c'est trop tôt. On ne sait même pas encore à quoi s'attendre._

Sa jumelle était contente. Personne ne la mettait jamais au courant de rien. Elle ne participait pas aux problèmes de la famille mais Karin ne la voyait pas comme une fille faible. Au contraire.

__De toute façon_, continua Jinta, _comment comptes-tu entrer dans ce bar ? Il est privé, je te rappelle. Et on est pas assez nombreux pour tenter quoi que ce soit !_

__T'occupes pas de ça. J'ai une petite idée derrière la tête. Et si tu veux te rendre utile, fais le tour de tous les quartiers de Karakura et réunit un maximum de clan dans les ruines de l'hôpital Masukara. Je les attendrai là-bas._

__Ils ne viendront jamais._

__Dis leur simplement que Kurosaki Karin les y attendra. Je t'assure qu'ils seront là…_

[… … …]

Le point de rendez-vous était un vieil hôpital désaffecté au centre de Karakura. Le groupe de Karin avait pris l'habitude de se réunir là pour discuter tard dans la nuit ou fêter entre eux certains évènements importants.

Ce lieu était toujours désert – exception faites à quelques fantômes qui s'y réfugiaient -, le voisinage ne pouvait pas les entendre car les murs étaient épais, ce qui leur permettait d'hurler de tout leur saoul sans jamais déranger personne, ou être dérangé.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait choisi cet endroit.

__C'est une idée stupide_, dit Kazuya.

__Très stupide_, renchérit Kei.

__La ferme !_ Cria Karin, assise sur le comptoir de l'accueil du grand hall de l'hôpital.

__Ils ne vont jamais venir._

Ryohei attendait à l'entrée, guettant les mouvements qui entouraient le point de rendez-vous. Comme ses trois autres camarades, il adorait Karin mais il angoissait à l'idée que la situation dégénère et c'est pour ça, qu'il lui avait imposé leur présence. Une fille seule au milieu de tous ces hommes aurait vite pu se transformer en pugilat.

Cette-dernière jeta un regard sur ses amis. Ils avaient tous insisté pour être présent à la réunion et elle n'était pas mécontente. Le temps était à l'orage – ce qui la stressait terriblement - et une épaisse brume empêchait de voir à plus de trois mètre. Cependant, Karin était persuadée que les chefs de clan viendraient.

Elle se souvint alors de chaque rencontre avec eux : le nombre incalculable de fois où elle leur avait éclaté la tête pour avoir troubler le calme de son quartier, les fois où certains avaient osé faire des avances bien trop insistante à sa jolie sœur, les remarques salaces qui accompagnaient leur provocations avant qu'elle et son groupe ne leur tombent dessus et bien d'autres situations du genre pendant lesquelles, sans le vouloir, Karin s'était imposée comme le chef d'un clan redouté du quartier Ouest de Karakura.

__Quelle heure il est ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Heita.

__Six heure passée. La nuit tombe vite maintenant._

__Ouais_, rajouta Ryohei_. J'me caille et en plus on y voit pas à t… attendez !_

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Karin se leva et se posa au centre de l'immense salle en ruine.

__Ils arrivent_, murmura-t-il_. Ils sont tous là ! Même les clans des villes voisines !_

__Bordel !_ Cria Kei. _Ils sont au moins cinquante ! S'ils ont décidé de nous péter la gueule, ça va faire mal…_

__Rangez-vous,_ ordonna Karin.

Tous les quatre s'exécutèrent. Ils se placèrent derrière elle, sur le qui-vive, prêt à agir en cas de besoin.

Et tandis que les clans entraient et se plaçaient face à elle, Kazuya lui chuchota à l'oreille :

__Tu savais qu'ils viendraient…_

__Absolument pas_, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Puis ce fut le silence. Tous se regardèrent avec une tension évidente. Il aurait fallu de peu pour que les esprits s'échauffent et que le carnage démarre.

Mais à la place, un colosse s'avança, détendu, face à la jeune fille. Il avait beau être gigantesque et Karin minuscule en face de lui, elle savait qu'il la tenait en respect. Son clan situé au Sud de la ville, était pourtant autant redouté que le sien. A lui seul, il dirigeait une dizaine d'hommes.

__Et bien Kurosaki_, dit-il en souriant. _Je suppose que si tu nous a tous réunis ici, ce n'est pas pour observer tes jolis yeux, ma chatte…_

__Très drôle Wakebe*, fils de pute. Mais tu as raison. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins._

Elle planta ses iris noirs sur chaque figure qui la dévisageait.

__Notre ville est en danger_, dit-elle sans se démonter.

L'assemblée d'homme se mit à bouger. Certains prirent appuie sur leurs camarades, chuchotant çà et là des choses qu'elle ne comprit pas. D'autres, au contraire, tendirent l'oreille, brûlant de curiosité.

__Nous t'écoutons_, lança Nasu Aki*, chef du clan des quartiers Est.

__Il y a peu de temps, un groupe s'est réunis à Karakura. Ils ont pour objectif de détruire…_

Karin chassa l'envie de dire _« l'équilibre »_ qui s'était automatiquement logée dans sa tête. Elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait pour ne pas passer pour une folle.

__... notre ville. Ce sont de grands malades, très bien organisés. Leur QG se situe au Nord et ils ont pour couverture un bar récemment ouvert._

__Dans ma zone, il n'y a que le Kisei qui a ouvert dernièrement,_ dit Yoshida Bankichi*. _Je le connais. Mes hommes ont voulu y boire un coup et personne n'a pu y entrer. Apparemment, faut être invité par le gérant._

__C'est celui-là,_ conclut Karin.

__Qu'ont-ils fait de louche pour que tu sois alarmée au point de nous réunir tous ici ? De l'extérieur, je ne vois qu'un bar de punk, c'est tout._

La jeune fille s'abstint de mentionner _« shinigami »_ dans son explication.

__Certains hommes travaillent ici, dans l'ombre pour maintenir la paix. Vous ne les connaissez pas mais ils sacrifient leur temps et leur vie pour que le monde ne tombe pas en ruine. Le « gérant », comme tu l'appelles, les a fait enlever. Ils sont prisonniers entre ces murs, j'en suis certaine._

Nasu Aki éclata de rire, entraînant ses hommes dans le même élan.

__C'est un peu gros, ce que tu nous raconte_, dit-il.

__Je n'oblige personne à me croire enfoiré_, lui lança Karin, acerbe. _Si ce que je te dis te conviens pas, alors dégage ! La sortie est juste derrière toi._

Cependant, il ne bougea pas, trop curieux de savoir la suite.

__Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on va te suivre dans cette histoire ?_

__A qui crois-tu qu'ils vont s'en prendre après ? La police nous craint. Vous faites tellement de conneries que notre ville figure dans les premiers titres des infos du pays bordel ! _

Le colosse ricana. Cette fille avait raison. Ils passaient leur temps à faire les quatre cents coups, à casser, à combattre entre eux, à se faire poursuivre pour des délits, certes mineurs mais toujours plus nombreux.

__Et,_ reprit-elle soigneusement, _mon père et mon frère y sont enfermés eux-aussi._

Des sursauts de surprise gagnèrent l'assemblée, puis des protestations.

Ils avaient beau être des salauds, se chercher des poux à longueur de temps, la famille restait précieuse. Il ne fallait pas toucher aux familles. Draguer les sœurs des adversaires à l'occasion… voilà leur code d'honneur.

__Et puis_, rajouta mesquinement la jeune fille à l'attention de Nasu Aki, _je n'ai jamais dit à ton père que tu t'étais fait éclater la tronche par une gonzesse… ça vaut bien un petit service, non ?_

Certains d'entre eux, dont le chef des quartiers Est, rirent de bon cœur. Tous ici avaient déjà reçu une belle droite de la part de Karin et s'en souvenaient au moins pour les dix prochaines années.

__C'est vrai_, dit le concerné en se frottant la mâchoire. _Tu as raison sale garce_.

__Attendez_, ordonna Wakebe Akira, très sérieux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que nous réussirons là où ces mecs ont échoué ?_

__Tout simplement parce qu'ils ont été pris par surprise alors que nous, nous les connaissons. Il s'agit de monter un plan solide et surtout, d'y aller en douceur et sans se précipiter._

Dire cette dernière phrase lui brulait la bouche. Elle aurait préféré, comme l'avait précisé Rukia, défoncer la porte du bar en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Mais c'était la vie de sa famille et de son ancien ami qui était en jeu. Son abrutis de père, son égoïste de frère et lui, Tôshirô…

__Comment on procède ?_ demanda Nasu Aki, la tirant de sa rêverie.

__Phase d'observation_, dit-elle_. Puis, petit-à-petit on avisera po…_

__J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser_, coupa Yoshida Bankichi. _Okuda* ! Avances-toi et racontes à cette demoiselle ce que tu m'as dit hier soir._

Karin tourna la tête vers un jeune homme filiforme dont le visage était parsemé de piercings et de tatouages tribaux.

__Je sais que le Kisei recherche des groupes de musique pour animer leurs soirées. J'ai réussis à passer une démo de mon propre groupe la semaine dernière et le gars m'a téléphoner hier. On joue dans deux jours._

Pour elle, se fut un poids énorme qui tomba de ses épaules. S'il existait des prophéties pourries comme celle de la Pièce Maîtresse, en contrepartie, il existait également des anges gardiens qui veillaient sur elle.

Maintenant, les choses allaient être sérieuse à souhait, et l'enfoiré qui avait osé toucher à son frère et à son père allait sérieusement déguster.

__Toi_, dit Karin avec un sourire malicieux, _je sens que je t'aime déjà._

Une nouvelle vague de rire éclata.

__Bien. Je propose à tous les chefs de clan de se réunir chez moi demain en fin de matinée pour élaborer un plan. Si vous êtes inquiets à l'idée de venir seuls, prenez un homme avec vous. Un homme, pas deux. Ma sœur ne va pas nourrir toute la ville ok ?_

Certains gars chuchotèrent et Karin savait très bien qu'ils allaient se battre pour avoir cette place. Yusu était réputée comme étant une des plus jolies et gentilles filles de la ville.

__En attendant_, reprit-elle_, mes amis_ -Ryohei, Kazuya, Kei et Heita se rapprochèrent un peu plus d'elle - _et moi irons faire un tour du côté du Kisei pour observer et enquêter cette nuit._

__Laisses tomber minette_, lança Yoshida Bankichi. _Les quartiers Nord, c'est mon territoire. Ça m'connait alors j'm'en charge._

Karin planta ses yeux d'ébène dans ceux d'un gris troublant du chef de clan. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Il valait mieux. Après tout, c'était elle qui les avait rassemblés.

__Entendu. Foire pas ton coup l'abrutis. Nous comptons sur toi. Et je demande aux autres de garder le silence sur ce qui vient d'être dit. Il faut se la jouer discret sur ce coup. Pas la peine d'informer le pays tout entier de nos projets… et je dis ça surtout pour toi, Nasu ! Je sais à quel point t'aime narguer les flics mais là, c'est vraiment sérieux._

Il acquiesça en lui jetant un regard charmeur et plein de sous-entendu.

__C'est compris ma chatte_, dit Wakebe Akira en faisant glisser ses prunelles vertes sur ses courbes harmonieuses. _Pour tes beaux yeux, nous ferons bien cet effort…_

[… … …]

**Voici des petites traductions pour les mots japonais et les noms des nouveaux perso de la fic (question d'arriver à suivre^^) :****  
****ð** **Kisei : vœux, serment, allégeance****  
****ð** **Tennyo : nymphe céleste****  
****ð** **Fue : Flûte****  
****• Petite inspiration venue de manga existant déjà (à vous de les rechercher mouhaha !)****  
****ð** **Dokuja : serpent venimeux****  
****ð** **Shugyoku : pierre précieuse****  
****Personnages : ****  
****ð** **Wakebe Akira : Chef du clan des quartiers Sud****  
****ð** **Nasu Aki : Chef du clan des quartiers Est****  
****ð** **Yoshida Bankichi : Chef du clan des quartiers Nord****  
****ð** **Okuda Kane : Guitariste du groupe de musique****  
****ð** **Akamatsu Hyuga : Chef du clan, ville voisine****  
****ð** **Takeda Zabuza : Chef du clan, ville voisine******

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Réunion au sommet

**Et de deux ! Bonne Lecture !**

**CHAPITRE II : Réunion Au Sommet**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Karin pénétra dans l'entrée de la maison. La brume, elle, ne s'était toujours pas dissipée.

__C'est toi ?_ Cria Yusu de la cuisine.

__Non, c'est le diable_, chuchota Karin en soufflant.

__Karin ? C'est toi ?_

__Mais oui, c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ça soit ?_

__Oh ! Arrête de t'énerver pour rien et viens t'assoir à table. Le repas est encore chaud._

La jeune fille posa ses baskets et sa veste à l'entrée puis vint se joindre à sa jumelle sans énergie. Elle se laissa choir sur la table.

__Comment ça s'est passé ?_ Demanda Yusu en lui servant son repas.

__Itadakimasu* !_ Dit Karin en se plongeant dans son bol.

__Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?_

__Parce que je viens juste de poser mes fesses et que la soirée a été très longue ok ?_

__Ok ! Ça va ! Pas la peine de me crier dessus…_

Yusu se tourna en boudant vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle se mit à ranger les plats sales compulsivement – chose qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle ne gérait pas ses émotions.

La petite brune s'arrêta pour la regarder agir. Sa sœur n'avait pas changé depuis leur enfance. Toujours aussi impulsive, extravagante et nerveuse. Et surtout, toujours aussi gentille. Personne ne l'avait obligé à lui préparer ce repas alors que Karin avait fui la maison depuis deux ans déjà après s'être disputée avec son frère et son père.

__Merci Yusu_, dit-elle pour s'excuser.

Cette-dernière leva les épaules pour montrer qu'elle était toujours vexée. Karin rit en sourdine.

__Tu ne veux plus savoir ce qui s'est dit ?_ La taquina-t-elle.

Oubliant qu'elle avait été piquée au vif par sa jumelle, Yusu bondit sur la chaise en face de sa sœur.

__Raconte ! Raconte ! Raconte !_

__Oui ! Calmes-toi. _

__Ils sont venus ?_

__Oui, tous._

__Tous ? Et ça c'est bien passé ?_

__Ouais ça va. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée mais ils viennent manger ici demain midi._

__TOUS ?_ Cria Yusu avec angoisse.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine en rangeant çà et là ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa main. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas accueillir autant d'homme chez elle alors que sa maison ressemblait à un dépotoir – ce qui pour une personne normale, ressemblait à un palace si propre qu'il aurait pu manger sur le sol.

__YUSU ! Calmes-toi je t'ai dit ! Ils ne seront pas plus de neuf. En nous comptant, on sera onze._

__Onze ?_ Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans un élan de profonde réflexion. _Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir préparer à manger…_

__Yusu…_

__Oui ? Oh, pardon ! Je me suis emportée je crois._

__Je crois aussi. Bref, ils viennent demain – et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'absent – pour qu'on prépare un plan d'attaque. _

__Je pourrai rester ?_

__Bien sûr. C'est de papa et d'Ichi-nii qu'il s'agit. Toi aussi tu auras ton rôle à jouer là-dedans. Je le pense vraiment._

Yusu porta ses mains à son visage. Il n'y avait que sa jumelle pour croire en elle comme ça. Elle allait enfin pouvoir prouver à sa famille qu'elle n'était pas qu'une gamine bonne à être mariée.

__Merci, Karin_, murmura-t-elle en laissant couler une larme. _Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ?_

__On se voit tous les jours à l'école._

__Oui mais c'est pas pareil. Depuis que tu es partie, papa fait comme si de rien n'était et Ichigo s'engueule sans arrêt avec lui à cause de ça. Tu nous manque vraiment._

__Mouais. _

Le silence s'installa. Karin n'avait pas envie de repenser à ce jour-là. Ce fameux jour où son premier petit ami l'avait quitté après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Ce même mois où elle avait dit à son frère et à son père qu'ils ne pouvaient plus disparaître si longtemps sans prévenir après quarante-trois jours d'absence sans aucunes nouvelles de leur part. Que les shinigamis devaient se débrouiller seuls parce qu'ils avaient une famille. Qu'ils loupaient de grands moments pendant lesquels Yusu pleurait car ils n'étaient pas là pour l'encourager ou même en profiter. Qu'elle ne supportait plus de les voir mentir à sa sœur si fragile et qu'elle lui avait tout raconté.

Alors elle avait claqué la porte en leur disant que plus jamais elle ne voulait appartenir à cette famille. Elle avait marché toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Kazuya vienne la chercher et l'emmène chez lui, dans son appartement où il vivait seul depuis la mort de ses parents.

Et la dispute entre son père, son frère et elle s'était prolongée quand ils avaient tenté de la faire revenir. Et quand elle était passée chercher ses affaires. Et quand ils avaient appris qu'elle les détestait parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été là pour l'aider quand son petit ami s'était cassé après avoir pris sa virginité.

Emportée par sa colère, elle avait volontairement blessé son père et son frère en disant que si sa mère était encore en vie, ils ne se seraient jamais permis de s'échapper de leur responsabilité à tous les deux et qu'une famille, ça se respectait. Qu'on ne l'abandonnait pas quand on trouvait plus excitant ailleurs.

Puis, finalement, Isshin avait cessé le combat, au grand désespoir d'Ichigo qui voulait voir sa sœur réintégrer la demeure familiale coûte que coûte.

__Karin ?_ Murmura Yusu. _Ça va aller ?_

Elle releva la tête paresseusement et sourit comme si de rien n'était.

__Dis-moi Karin, comment sont-ils ces chefs de clan ?_

__Yusu…_

__Dis-moi ! Dis-moi s'il te plait ! Combien sont-ils ?_

__Je n'ai pas le choix, je crois_, souffla la petite brune. _Ils sont cinq. Tu connais déjà Wakebe Akira ?_

__Le gars immense avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts ? Oh ! Il est vraiment très beau !_

__Et très dangereux,_ murmura Karin.

Elle pensa tout-à-coup que Jinta serait affreusement fou de l'entendre parler comme ça d'un mec. Il craquait sur sa sœur depuis toujours mais était trop stupide pour se décider à faire le premier pas.

__Ensuite ?_

__Il y a Nasu Aki. Pas très grand avec la même couleur de cheveux que toi et les mêmes yeux. Et il a une gueule de con. D'ailleurs, c'est un con._

__Karin… ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ce que tu dis._

__Il a une sale tête. Pourquoi tu me casses les pieds ? Il devrait être là demain midi !_

__C'est vrai !_ Cria Yusu en se remettant à ranger et à nettoyer sa cuisine_. Mon Dieu ! C'est vrai qu'ils viennent demain ! Bon ! Continue ! Je t'écoute ok ?_

__Il y en a deux autres que je connais mal. Je crois qu'ils s'appellent Akamatsu Hyuga et Takeda Zabuza. Ils viennent des villes voisines alors je pourrais pas t'en dire grand-chose. Ils sont assez charismatiques. De taille moyenne. L'un a les cheveux noirs et l'autre, châtains. Plutôt silencieux aussi. Ils n'ont pas décroché un mot durant la réunion._

__En même temps, ils ne sont pas sur leur territoire !_

__Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon ! J'ai plus faim. J'vais rentrer me coucher ! Merci Yusu._

__Attends !_ Cria sa sœur. _Tu as dit cinq chefs de clan. Et tu ne m'en as présenté que quatre. Qui est le dernier ?_

Karin sentit une vague de chaleur gagner ses joues. Elle n'appréciait pas ce mec plus que ça mais elle avait un petit faible pour lui. Une attirance purement physique qu'elle refoulait très, très profondément dans sa tête.

__Ah, oui_, répondit-elle nonchalante. _Yoshida Bankichi. Il est plutôt grand, baraqué avec des cheveux noirs en piques. Ses yeux sont noirs aussi. Et il a une cicatrice sur la joue. Il raconte qu'il s'est fait ça en se battant contre dix hommes. Moi j'ai entendu dire que la lame de son rasoir avait glissé quand il était ado… _

Les deux sœurs ricanèrent en échangeant un regard complice.

__Bon !_ Dit Karin en se dirigeant vers la sortit. _Moi je rentre. A demain !_

__Ne sois_ _pas bête !_ Cria Yusu en l'attrapant par le bras_. Je t'ai préparée ton ancien lit. Couches-toi ici ! Comme ça, tu te lèveras plus tard demain._

La petite brune sembla hésiter.

__Je n'ai pas mes affaires…_

__Tant pis ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre une brosse à dent neuve sous l'évier et je te donnerai des affaires pour te changer après ta douche._

Karin leva un sourcil en fixant sa sœur. L'expression de son visage était lourde de sens.

__Ne me_ _regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas que des robes, tu sais ? Tu n'auras qu'à choisir toi-même dans mes placards, à condition que tu ne mettes pas tout sans dessus de sou ok ?_

Elle serra sa jumelle contre elle, heureuse de sentir de nouveau sa chaleur et d'entendre sa voix comme autrefois.

__Merci Yusu… bonne nuit._

[… … …]

Après que Karin ait pris sa douche et mit une nuisette appartenant à sa sœur, elle s'allongea pesamment sur son lit. Elle avait la sensation de peser huit tonnes à elle seule.

Pour se calmer, elle souffla un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Mais, tout-à-coup, ceux de son ancien ami lui revinrent en tête. Ceux de Tôshirô. Un turquoise intense, rare, profond. Puis ce fut son visage grognon qui s'imposa dans son esprit. Lui aussi devait être enfermé dans ce bar et il était sans aucun doute très, très en colère.

La jeune fille pensa alors qu'elle n'aimerait pas se trouver sur son chemin quand l'occasion lui serait donnée de se venger…

Un cœur de glace avec une force de titan.

C'est l'impression qu'elle gardait de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé parce qu'elle l'avait envoyé balader après une dispute.

Oui. C'était la colère qui avait pris le dessus sur tous les autres sentiments depuis son adolescence. Elle était complétement régit par sa colère, sa frustration. Ce n'était plus l'amour qui dirigeait sa vie mais l'incessante envie de tout casser quand les choses ne marchaient pas et que tout foutait le camp.

Heureusement que Ryohei, Kazuya, Kei et Heita étaient là. Ils ne l'abandonnaient jamais eux. Même quand elle craquait. Même quand les hommes lui faisaient du mal. Ils étaient là.

Pourtant, elle avait beau les aimer plus que tout, c'était toujours l'image de Tôshirô qui s'immisçait dans sa tête quand elle s'affolait. Il avait toujours été, et de loin, son meilleur ami. Pas très bavard, certes, mais les mots ne servaient à rien car ils se comprenaient sans avoir à décrocher une parole.

Ce temps-là finissait par lui manquer. Rentrer avec sa sœur de l'école, manger avec sa famille. Rire avec sa famille. Accueillir Tôshirô chez elle jusqu'à pas d'heure pour l'entendre raconter à quoi ressemble ce monde fantastique qui était le sien quand il daignait ouvrir la bouche.

Les larmes ne coulèrent pas sur les joues de Karin. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à les contrôler. Surtout quand la situation était aussi grave que celle-là. Elle avait beau être fière, elle ne voulait pas les abandonner. Savoir qu'ils étaient là, tout près d'elle a souffrir sans pouvoir agir la rendait folle.

Cependant, la jeune fille devait à tout prix garder son calme et utiliser son cerveau plutôt que ses muscles et c'était, chez elle un exploit. Elle ne manquait pas d'intelligence, loin de là, mais elle préférait foncer dans le tas au lieu de rester planter dans une cuisine à élaborer des plans.

Trop téméraire. C'était ce que son ancien ami lui avait reproché plusieurs fois lorsqu'un hollow l'attaquait. Mais c'était pourtant grâce à cette force de caractère, cette témérité justement qu'elle avait réussis à développer autant de force pour survivre à ses ennemis, humains ou créatures.

_« On va y arriver,_ pensa-t-elle en se cachant sous sa couette. _On va y arriver, je vous le promets. »_

Puis la jeune fille se laissa difficilement sombrer dans les méandres de la nuit.

Elle rêva alors de lui. De ses cheveux blancs comme la neige qui lui donnait une allure de délinquant. De ses yeux turquoise qui sondaient si bien son esprit. De ce visage fin, sculpté comme une statue divine dans le marbre.

Elle revit une fois de plus son dos se tourner pour disparaître et ne plus jamais revenir.

Ses mots, ses derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit. Cette horrible soirée où elle l'avait sommé de retourner d'où il venait.

C'était certainement son plus grand regret…

[… … …]

A son réveil, Karin avait la sensation de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et le miroir de sa salle de bain le confirma. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait était pâle comme les lendemains de fête.

Elle enleva sa nuisette et se glissa sous l'eau fumante de la douche. La chaleur du liquide décontracta ses muscles et elle sentit soudain un regain d'énergie. La mission ne faisait que commencer. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant alors qu'une montagne de chose à faire l'attendait – à commencer par la réunion de ce midi.

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle mette tous les chefs de clan de son côté. Premier point positif, ils venaient chez elle et Yusu serait là pour animer le repas. Deuxième point, elle était prête à éclater la tête à qui lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues et troisième point, elle allait faire un effort vestimentaire pour ranger ces abrutis de son côté.

Après la douche, Karin sécha ses cheveux courts en petits piques pour allonger son visage poupin. Seules deux petites mèches très fines glissaient de devant ses oreilles pour tomber fébrilement contre sa gorge. Avec cette coiffure, elle avait l'air d'une guerrière de film d'action. Elle prit soin également de maquiller ses yeux de noir car ça la rendait à la fois impérieuse et assurée.

Un petit anneau d'acier très discret encerclé sa narine de droite. Elle se souvînt alors avoir fait ce piercing quelques semaines seulement après avoir quitté le domicile familiale durant une soirée arrosée. Puis, elle avait décidé de le garder pour emmerder son père. Finalement, elle avait fini par le trouver joli et en avait même rajouté un à l'arcade. Plus discret.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, elle n'y vit personne. Sur le lit, sa jumelle avait posé des vêtements bien en ordre. Un sous-pull noir très fin et moulant, un jogging blanc et des dessous assortis à ce qu'elle allait porter.

_« Bien joué Yusu »_ pensa-t-elle en s'habillant. _Maintenant, au boulot !_

[… … …]

Les chefs de clan arrivèrent seuls, sans escorte pour les accompagner. C'était sûrement une façon de démontrer à Karin qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'elle. Exception faite à Yoshida Bankichi qui traînait derrière lui le leader du groupe de musique punk, Okuda Kane.

__Tu m'avais dit qu'ils seraient neuf,_ grogna sa jumelle de sa cuisine.

Lorsque Karin leur ouvrit la porte, elle failli éclater de rire. Tous s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un pour s'assoir à la table de la belle Yusu. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus indifférents aux charmes de l'intrépide petite brune. Ils auraient donné cher pour avoir un moment d'intimité avec l'une des deux. Ou les deux…

__Bonjour !_ Lança aimablement Yusu en les gratifiant du plus beau des sourires. _Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie._

Et tandis qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et prirent place maladroitement sur des chaises alignées à la perfection, la petite brune leur servit à chacun une bière.

__Karin,_ chuchota sa jumelle à son oreille_, ce sont les bières de papa. Il ne les sort que quand Urahara-san vient faire un tour par ici !_

Mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, trop contente de casser les pieds à son paternel.

__Bien,_ commença-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux. _Avant de commencer, quelqu'un a-t-il envie de s'exprimer sur ce qui a été dit hier ?_

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla.

__C'est ici que ça s'passe Nasu, trou du cul._

Nasu Aki sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était figé devant la silhouette de la sublime sœur de sa rivale. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand des ricanements moqueurs gagnèrent l'assemblée d'hommes.

__Bon_, rajouta sèchement Karin en posant sa bière. _Quoi de nouveau concernant le Kisei, Yoshida ?_

L'interpelé se redressa sur son dossier. Il planta ses prunelles noires dans celle de la petite brune qui se concentrait au mieux pour ne pas devenir écarlate.

__Je suis allé personnellement y faire un tour hier soir._

__Et alors ?_

__On a réussi à choper une meuf qui en sortait. Elle était complètement bourrée et la faire parler a été un jeu d'enfant. Elle nous a dit que le gérant du bar était venu personnellement la chercher._

__Comment ça ?_

__Elle nous a parlé d'un truc bizarre comme quoi sa famille avait été massacrée à la suite d'une agression. Elle était complètement folle. Dans son histoire, il y avait des monstres avec des masques blancs et des hommes en noirs qui, selon elle, étaient arrivés trop tard. J'ai pas tout suivi._

Karin comprit alors que le gérant recrutait des gens par rapport à leur haine envers les shinigamis. Sûrement des victimes de hollow ou des personnes faibles.

__Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? _

__Qu'ils se réunissaient tous les soirs au Kisei pour fêter l'avènement d'un certain Soejima Wataru. Qu'ils avaient réussis à capturer les dieux de la mort et que leur disparition allait rendre le monde meilleur… une connerie du genre. Elle a également ajouté qu'intégrer les lieux lui avait fait très mal mais qu'à présent, elle ne voyait plus ces monstres…_

La petite brune eût un frisson d'effroi. _« Leur disparition »._ Cela voulait-il dire que leur temps de vie était comptait ?

__A-t-elle aperçut les captifs dont tu as parlé ?_ Demanda expressément Yusu.

__Elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Elle s'est simplement évanouie. _

__Kurosaki, ma chatte_, ajouta Wakebe Akira. _Au vu de ta tête, il y a des choses que tu nous caches, je m'trompe ?_

Karin passa une main dans sa nuque. Yoshida venait de traiter la jeune fille qu'il avait interrogée de _« folle »_ alors il valait mieux pour elle de rester discrète sur le sujet.

__Crois-moi l'abrutis_, reprit-elle sérieusement, _il vaut mieux pour toi que tu n'en saches pas plus. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

Les hommes eurent un mouvement commun. Ça ne sentait pas bon pour elle. Agir en aveugle, sachant très bien que la personne qui les avait sommés de venir cachait certains détails pouvaient très bien les rebuter.

__C'est comme ça,_ conclut-elle. _Si ce que je vous ai dit ne vous suffit pas, alors foutez le camp. J'me débrouillerai sans vous ok ?_

__Ah non !_ Cria Yusu_. Karin, surveille ton langage. Quant à vous_ – elle pointa les chefs de clan du bout de son doigt – _vous allez vous bouger un peu pour sauver notre famille avec ou sans explications. Vous mettez déjà un sacré désordre dans notre ville alors pour une fois, agissez avec altruisme pour le bien de la communauté et non pour vous-même, égoïstement !_

Le spectacle qu'offrait la cuisine des Kurosaki était risible. Sept personnes se faisaient toutes petites en face d'une minuscule jeune fille qui venait d'hausser le ton comme une vraie mère de famille.

__Il semblerait_, reprit Takeda Zabuza, chef d'un clan d'une ville voisine, _que nous n'ayons pas le choix. De toute façon, c'est très calme vers chez moi et on s'ennuie ferme alors un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal. Qu'en penses-tu Akamatsu ? _

_ _Nos hommes n'ont rien à faire donc un c'est assez tentant… mais bon, ce n'est pas notre territoire alors à voir avec les autres si nous pouvons empiéter quelque temps sur le leur…_

Karin fut surprise de constater que ces deux mecs qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus que ça, étaient prêts à la suivre dans cette histoire de dingue simplement parce que sa sœur avait l'autorité d'une femme impérieuse. Elle avait bien fait de la convier à la réunion.

__Et vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle aux autres participants.

__S'il y a de la baston à la clé, je suis partant !_ Enchaina Nasu Aki.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

La réunion pouvait enfin commencer sérieusement.

__Il faut que je pénètre à l'intérieur,_ reprit Karin. _Il faut que j'analyse la situation et que j'entre en contact avec le gérant. _

__Déjà fait_, dit Yoshida Bankichi. _Okuda, racontes._

Les visages se tournèrent vers le jeune homme à tête de sapin. Il y avait tellement de chaines en argent qui parsemaient sa face que la jeune fille pensa instinctivement à des guirlandes de noël.

__J'ai eu un entretien avec le gars que tu veux rencontrer. C'est lui, le fameux Soejima Wataru dont a parlé la bonne femme. Il gère tout !_

__Comment as-tu fais pour avoir un entretien si rapidement avec ce Soeji-machin-truc ?_

__Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que les mecs de mon groupe avait des réserves quant à jouer dans un endroit qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais visité. Alors il m'a aimablement dit de passer sur les coups de minuit. _

Okuda Kane faisait une drôle de tête. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

__Alors ?_ Insista Karin qui perdait patience. _Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_

__Ce n'est pas un bar ordinaire. Lorsque j'ai passé les portes d'entrée, j'ai atterris dans un hall plus grand que celui des ruines de l'hôpital Masukara. De l'extérieur, on dirait qu'il y a des appart' au-dessus du Kisei, mais c'est un leurre. En réalité, il s'agit d'une gigantesque salle où les gens dansent autours de tables basses en verre et de fauteuils en velours rouge. Les membres sont tous collés les uns aux autres, complètement shootés ou bourré. Y a tellement de mondes qu'il est difficile de faire un pas devant l'autre._

__On se croirait dans un film de vampire_, ricana Nasu Aki.

__Mauvais goût_, renchérit Akamatsu Hyuga.

__Vos gueules_, coupa la petite brune. _Continue Okuda._

__La salle est surplombée par trois trucs. Deux estrades avec sur l'une, le groupe qui joue - d'ailleurs on s'entend quasiment pas, faudra trouver un moyen de communiquer ensemble – et sur l'autre un méga siège style maître du monde sur lequel le gérant surveille tout le monde. Il est acclamé comme un Dieu là-dedans. Ça fait flipper._

__Et c'est quoi le troisième truc ? _Demanda Wakebe Akira.

__Des socles. Pleins de socles en verre qui décorent et entourent les murs de la salle. De grands tuyaux en verre comme des cages. Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y a des chaînes à l'intérieur qui bougent. _

Karin et Yusu retinrent leur souffle, complètement paralysée.

__C'est-à-dire ?_ S'empressa d'ajouter Takeda Zabuza qui ne comprenait rien.

__Elles bougent toutes seules. Ils n'y a personne d'enfermé là-dedans._

Tous se retournèrent vers la petite brune mais elle ne bougea pas d'un iota. Maintenant qu'elle savait ça, sa résolution était encore plus forte.

__Ma chatte, je suppose que tu ne nous diras rien sur le sujet ?_

Elle fit non de la tête. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne chercha à en savoir plus. Après tout, ils venaient de s'engager à agir coûte que coûte et dans le noir.

__Ah oui_, enchaîna mollement Okuda Kane_. J'vous préviens, on y voit pas à deux mètres. Les stroboscopes se déchaînent. Il y a des flashs de lumière dans tous les sens. _

__C'est plutôt une bonne chose pour nous_, dit Karin.

__Tu as pu rentrer avec une arme ? _Demanda Nasu Aki.

__Non. Y a deux colosses qui m'ont fouillé à l'entrée. _

__Ça va être gênant si on ne peut rien prendre avec nous_, réfléchit la jeune fille. _J'ai besoin d'une arme et vous aussi. Avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté, je crois que nous devons y pénétrer en petit comité. Nos hommes attendront à l'extérieur et lorsque je donnerai le signal, nous attaquerons en priorité les gardes qui sont attachés à la sécurité de la porte. Ils sont nombreux ?_

__Non,_ répondit Okuda Kane. _Il y en a trois à l'entrée, quatre avec le gérant sur son trône à la con, sept ou huit qui attendent aux pieds des cages en verre et une vingtaine dans la salle, au milieu des fanatiques. Rien d'inquiétant. D'autant plus que ces mecs finissent par aller se promener dans la salle pour s'envoyer en l'air avec des gonzesses._

__Ils sous-estiment notre potentiel_, grogna Yoshida Bankichi.

__Je crois surtout qu'ils pensent qu'on s'en fou de ce bar_, rajouta Nasu Aki. _Si la garce n'était pas venue nous chercher, tu ne l'aurais même pas su et moi non plus…_

__Ce qui pose problème_, continua Akamatsu Hyuga, _ce sont les « fanatiques » comme tu dis. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça de leur en foutre une mais si les flics débarquent et qu'on a frappé sur autre chose que les gardes, on va en chier pendant un bon moment. _

__Donc_, reprit Karin, _il faut que le signal déclenche la peur au milieu des fanatiques. Avec l'effet de surprise, on descendra rapidement les gars qui s'occupent de l'entrée. Deux d'entre nous suffiront je pense. On ouvre les portes et là, les hommes qui se postaient dehors pourront entrer et éclater ce qu'ils peuvent. Et du même coup, les abrutis qui dansaient pourront se casser de là. _

__La panique va faire des blessés_, gémit Yusu.

__Je sais. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Quel type d'armes ils avaient ?_

__Des flingues_, dit Okuda Kane. _Mais elles sont à leur ceinture alors le temps qu'ils dégainent, on aura déjà fait pas mal de dégâts._

__Ouais, mais sans armes, ça va être galère…_

__Laisses tomber poupée_, lança Nasu Aki_. Faire entrer des choses illégalement, c'est mon domaine._

Et tandis qu'il ricanait fièrement, la petite brune se rappela que le chef des quartiers Est avait la réputation de berner facilement les plus hauts systèmes de sécurité de la ville. Il avait même réussis à faire pénétrer des objets contendants lors de la manifestation d'un homme politique puissant où la surveillance était bien plus élevée.

__Ok. Alors je te laisse gérer ce merdier-là._

__Et une fois qu'on aura pété la gueule à tout le monde, on fait quoi ?_ Demanda Wakebe Akira.

__Moi, je m'occupe de cet enfoiré de Soejima Wataru,_ grogna Karin_. Je te ferai passer l'arme dont j'aurai besoin._

__N'importe quelle arme fera l'affaire non ?_ Demanda Nasu Aki, surpris.

Les jumelles se regardèrent. Elles ne savaient pas si l'homme qui était à l'origine de cet enlèvement était ou non un humain normal. Il fallait donc qu'elles prennent leur précaution.

__Je veux mon arme_, insista Karin. _Et pas une autre_.

__J'adore les petites capricieuses_, gazouilla Wakebe Akira.

__La ferme_, grinça-t-elle en riant à moitié.

__Alors ? Et après ?_ Renchérit Takeda Zabuza qui semblait pressé de rentrer dans son clan pour préparer la bagarre.

__As-tu vu une pierre étrange ou quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire sur, ou à côté du gérant ? Un truc qui attire l'œil ?_

Okuda Kane sembla se concentrer. Il y eût un moment de silence pendant lequel tout le monde attendait, puis il sursauta.

__Une grosse pierre jaune comme de la citrine ou de l'ambre ! Elle fait au moins un mètre de diamètre. _

__Tu en es sûr ?_

__Oh oui ! J'ai trouvé ça moche. Et surtout, le gérant n'arrêtait pas de la regarder avec une espèce de tendresse bizarre pendant qu'il me parlait. C'était trop glauque._

__Où est-elle exactement ?_ Demanda Karin avec excitation. _C'est très important !_

__Alors ma chatte, tu aimes les bijoux à ce point ?_

__Ta gueule ! C'est pas drôle Wakebe, fils de pute ! Il faut que je sache exactement où elle se trouve._

__Tu peux pas le louper,_ reprit Okuda Kane. _Elle est juste derrière le trône de Soejima, sur le mur. Quand il s'y assoit, ça lui fait comme une auréole sur la tête. Dégueulasse._

Karin sentit ses mains trembler d'excitation. Le plan n'était pas encore au point mais les choses avançaient plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Avec de la chance, son père, son frère et Tôshirô seraient libérés demain soir.

__Par contre_, dit Yoshida Bankichi, _avec le boucan qu'on va faire les flics vont se pointer très vite et là ma jolie, tu seras toute seule parce que nous on se cassera vite, c'est compris ?_

La petite brune acquiesça avec un sourire qui en disait long. Elle non plus ne trainerait pas longtemps. Une fois la Pièce Maîtresse détruite, les shinigamis s'occuperont bien du reste.

__Je récapitule : D'abord le signal. On profite de l'effet de panique pour éclater un maximum de garde et faire pénétrer nos hommes à l'intérieur. Vous éclatez tous les mecs qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin et vous partez._

__Et Soejima ? Et ta famille ?_

__Je me charge du reste_, chuchota Karin avec un air mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon. _Ce salopard va déguster… _

__Et moi je me chargerai de libérer tout le monde !_ Cria Yusu pour s'imposer.

L'assemblée d'hommes rit aux éclats. Non pas qu'ils croyaient la jeune fille incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit – ils savaient combien les femmes pouvaient être redoutables – mais l'entendre clamer haut et fort qu'elle voulait sa place au sein de la baston était juste magique pour eux.

__Bien,_ reprit Wakebe Akira en calmant son hilarité, _comment on entre maintenant ?_

__C'est tout réfléchis mon gars,_ lança avec fierté Yoshida. _On va simplement accompagner Okuda et son groupe. Moi en tant que pote et manager du groupe et Karin et Yusu –puisqu'elle veut participer à la boucherie – en tant que petites amies. Avec les guitaristes, le bassiste et le batteur, on sera sept à l'intérieur. Les autres, vous attendrez avec vos hommes à l'extérieur, le signal pour entrer._

__Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tous les gardes tout seul,_ reprit Karin. _Et moi je serai occupée avec le gérant. Il faut une personne ou deux de plus le temps que les portes s'ouvrent. Et puis, il faut que Nasu entre avec les armes sinon on pourra rien faire. _

__Combien d'hommes il te faut Nasu pour faire pénétrer assez de munitions pour nous sept personnes en plus des tiennes ?_ Demanda Yoshida Bankichi.

__Au moins deux…_

Le silence s'installa sur la réunion. Tous semblaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion. C'était un détail mais qui pouvait faire écrouler le plan en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

__Et avec des filles ?_ Suggéra timidement Yusu.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle se mit à bégayer.

__Je… je veux dire que… que lorsque tes hommes ont voulu y boire un verre et… et qu'ils se sont fait jeter, il n'y avait que des hommes… non ?_

__Et ?_ Demanda Yoshida Bankichi.

__Et bien, même si ce club est privé, et même si le gérant recrute ses fanatiques par rapport à leur passé, je suis sûr et certaine que les gardes laisseront entrer sans soucis des jolies filles…_

Tous restèrent bouche-bée. Et alors que Yusu ne savait plus où se mettre, Karin éclata de rire et se leva pour poser une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

__Ce n'est pas con du tout_, dit-elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire radieux. _Si ce crétin de Nasu est entouré de plusieurs gonzesses, il passera inaperçu et je suis certaine qu'ils vous laisseront pénétrer à l'intérieur ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

__J'ai deux tigresses dans mon clan,_ enchaîna avec excitation Akamatsu Hyuga. _Et elles seront plus que ravis de pouvoir participer à la bataille !_

__Ma copine va adorer ça_, renchérit Takeda Zabuza.

__La mienne aussi, _ajouta Okuda Kane.

__Par contre_, dit Yoshida Bankichi_, il faut tester ce soir. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de faire ça après-demain. Si ça échoue, adieu le plan._

Karin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

__Bien_, dit-elle pleine d'espoir. _Vous savez quoi faire maintenant. On se retrouve demain pour peaufiner le plan et après, que le meilleur gagne…_

Elle leva son verre et ils trinquèrent ensemble à leur première – et dernière – collaboration.

[… … …]

**Itadakimasu : merci pour ce repas (un peu comme on dirait "Bon appétit !")**


	3. Chapter 3 : L'organisation

**CHAPITRE III : L'Organisation**

Rukia serra la main de Karin. Elle n'était pas très confiante quant à l'idée de confier la survie de ses supérieurs à des humains avec un plan si peu construit, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. A cause de la Pierre, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient entrer dans le bar.

Alors elle lui promit de lui envoyer les meilleurs shinigamis dans la ville, prêts à agir dès que la Pièce Maîtresse serait détruite. Puis elle disparut, l'âme en peine, dans le Seikamon.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Jinta de jouer un rôle dans cette histoire.

__J'ai besoin d'une arme_, lui confia Karin_. Une arme avec laquelle je pourrai descendre ce sale type. On pense tous que c'est un humain mais, au cas où, je préfère qu'elle soit capable de blesser – à défaut de tuer – ce gars si jamais il est plus que ça._

Jinta n'avait pas réfléchis une minute. Il savait ce dont son amie avait besoin.

__J'ai ce qu'il te faut_, dit-il. _Mais je te préviens. Ça va faire très mal…_ _Tu sais te servir d'une arme à feu ?_

Elle fit signe que oui. Elle n'avait encore jamais tiré sur personne mais elle en portait toujours une sur elle au cas où un des chefs de clan rivaux se serait mis en tête de passer au niveau supérieur. Les batailles sanglantes étaient de plus en plus courantes à Karakura.

__Ça va faire mal, je te préviens._

__C'est bon… j'ai compris…_

Karin lui tendit l'arme avec appréhension. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la lâcher, le jeune homme agrippa son poignet en murmurant d'étranges paroles et une douleur violente traversa tout son corps. Elle sentait son énergie se vider, comme un flot de lave vers la main qui tenait son revolver.

Une plainte déchirante lui échappa.

__Encore une seconde ! _Cria Jinta en serrant très fort son poignet. _Ne bouge pas ! Encore… une… seconde… et… voilà !_

Lorsqu'il lâcha son emprise, les jambes de la jeune fille cédèrent sous son poids. Elle sentait sa respiration difficile et saccadée, et toute force semblait avoir quitté son corps.

__Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

__J'ai fait d'une pierre, deux coups. J'ai concentré une grande partie de ton reïatsu dans ton arme. Elle ne tuera pas un mec de la puissance d'un shinigami, mais elle fera très, très mal. Ça pourra le ralentir le temps que les Capitaines sortent de leur cage. Et puis comme ça, tu pourras pénétrer dans le Kisei sans trop souffrir en présence de la Pièce Maîtresse._

__Mais je suis complètement molle Jin, espèce de crétin ! Comment je vais faire demain soir pour me battre ?_

__Ah pour ça ? _Dit-il en riant. _T'inquiète pas va. Dors un peu, c'est tout. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux demain. Faut juste que ton corps s'habitue au changement. _

__Jinta… est-ce que je vais pouvoir me battre ? _Cria-t-elle.

__Sans soucis. Je t'ai déjà vu éclater la tête de beaucoup de gens Karin. Et tu n'utilises jamais ton potentiel énergétique pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne t'a appris à le faire. Alors oui, tu vas pouvoir te battre comme avant. Les Capitaines ne comptent que sur leur reïatsu alors ils n'auraient pas fait long feu, mais toi…_

La jeune fille sourit malgré elle.

Elle tendit les bras vers son ami qui la prit fermement contre lui pour la soulever et la monter dans sa chambre où il la coucha sur son lit.

__Où t'as appris à faire ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

__C'est Tessai… je l'observe beaucoup quand il aide Urahara… et même si j'ai parfois l'air bête, j'apprends vite, tu sais ?_

Lorsque Jinta ferma la porte de sa chambre, elle l'entendit murmurer à son attention :

__Prends soin de Yusu, s'il te plait. Elle est vulnérable. Elle est fragile. Elle n'est pas toi…_

[… … …]

Le lendemain matin, Karin était en pleine forme. Elle avait retrouvé toute sa force – quoi qu'elle fût essoufflée plus vite pour certaines choses – et Nasu Aki l'avait appelé pour confirmer que l'idée de Yusu d'entrer, entouré de femmes marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il avait non seulement pu s'incruster à la soirée, mais avait réussi à passer clandestinement plusieurs poignards.

__C'est vrai ?_ Cria sa jumelle en bondissant du canapé.

__Oui, ça a marché. Tu es géniale, tu le sais ça ?_

Sa sœur rougit et rit nerveusement.

__Alors ce soir, c'est le grand soir…_

__Oui,_ dit Karin en soupirant_. Mais Yusu, je t'en prie, fais ce que je te dis et seulement ce que je te dis ok ? Pas de zèle ! Juste le plan d'accord ?_

Toutes les deux se regardèrent un long moment en souriant.

__A quelle heure est la dernière réunion ?_ Demanda Yusu.

__Dix-neuf heure. On entrera dans le Kisei à vingt heure trente précise accompagnés d'un certain Itô Daisuke. C'est le guitariste et chanteur du groupe._

__Et les autres ?_

__Ils seront déjà sur place pour installer le matériel. Le concert débutera dix minutes après notre arrivée. _

__Karin…_

__Oui_ ?

__J'ai peur…_

__Moi aussi,_ lui confia la petite brune.

__Karin…_

__Quoi ?_ S'impatienta-t-elle.

__Comment on doit s'habiller ?_

Elle éclata de rire devant le sérieux de sa jumelle. C'est vrai, il fallait y penser. Elles ne pouvaient pas faire irruption dans cet étrange bar en petite robe à fleurs et en jogging. C'était comme hurler au micro en disant _« Regardez-moi ! Je ne suis pas des vôtres ! »._

__Tu as raison,_ dit-elle. _Allons nous_ _changer._

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent tranquillement. Cependant, Karin s'arrêta et posa un regard grave sur sa sœur.

__Mais avant_, reprit-elle_, j'ai besoin de te demander un service. Ce sera ta mission de ce soir…_

[… … …]

La métamorphose était si impressionnante que les chefs de clan en restèrent sans voix. Ils avaient l'habitude de croiser les petites Kurosaki devant l'école ou encore dans les centres commerciaux, sur les terrains de foot ou dans les manifestations de leur ville.

Yusu, bien que plus grande que sa jumelle, était de petite taille. Elle était mince et les signes de sa féminité restaient très discrets. Peu de poitrine, peu de hanche, mais elle possédait une gentillesse sans pareil qui se lisait sur les traits de son visage de jeune demoiselle. Sa beauté n'avait d'égale que sa bonté. De plus, elle était réputée pour être une excellente élève, une merveilleuse cuisinière et une fille exemplaire.

Quant à Karin, elle renvoyait le reflet totalement opposé à celui de sa sœur. Si une personne qui ne les connaissait pas les avait mis l'une à côté de l'autre, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elles étaient du même sang. Yusu était le sacre et Karin les ténèbres.

Cette-dernière, les cheveux courts, l'air farouche et rebelle, domptait la vie d'une différente manière. Elle aimait traîner tard le soir avec ses amis, faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures avec eux, fumer, boire, sécher les cours et bien d'autres bêtises du même genre. Cependant, tous ces débordements n'enlevaient rien à son charme. D'ailleurs, les hommes de la ville qui l'avaient fréquenté de près ou de loin la surnommaient la « Tigresse Noire ».

Durant longtemps, elle avait accumulé les bévues et les relations sans lendemain, trainant derrière elle une réputation de femme inapprivoisable, difficile à cerner et surtout, un lot de choix pour les voyous qui cherchaient toujours plus de défis. D'autant plus qu'elle avait un physique à faire pâlir n'importe quel canon de la beauté. Malheureusement, la jeune fille vivait mal avec ses rondeurs et les cachait très souvent sous des T-shirts larges et des joggings amples. C'était également une manière pour elle de se fondre - vainement - au milieu de ses amis, tous du sexe opposé.

Alors, quand les deux sœurs apparurent à la réunion vêtues légèrement, d'un jeans moulant leurs fesses, troué aux genoux pour Yusu, coupé en short pour Karin, des bottes noires montant aux mollets, des débardeurs sombres, aérés entre les seins, un blouson de cuir noir sur leurs épaules de femme-enfant, des chaînes d'argent parsemant leurs vêtements de part et d'autres, et sur le visage de la petite brune reliant son anneau au nez et son piercing de l'arcade à l'oreille, les yeux maquillaient très sombrement et leurs lèvres rouges comme des roses aux printemps, ils crurent que des dryades s'étaient échappées de l'enfer.

Ils étaient satisfaits. Cette mission valait maintenant la peine d'être accomplis…

__Et bien, et bien, et bien_, dit le chef du clan des quartiers Sud. _Quelle bonne surprise ! Je crois messieurs que cette soirée va être très intéressante._

__La ferme Wakebe_, lança Karin en s'asseyant sur un banc, à côté du groupe. _Alors ? Tout est prêt ?_

__C'est bon,_ répondit Akamatsu Hyuga_. Yoshida est déjà avec les gars du groupe pour installer le matériel. _

La jeune fille sourit. Pour le moment tout se déroulait comme elle le voulait. Et tandis qu'elle se remémorait rapidement les étapes du plan, elle entendit des voix aigues minauder dans son dos. Elle se retourna et aperçut quatre belles femmes vêtus de rouge et de noir qui la regardaient en chuchotant.

__C'est qui ces gonzesses ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

__C'est mon escorte_, s'esclaffa Nasu Aki avec un sourire qui en disait long.

__Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis mec_, grogna Takeda Zabuza. _N'oublie pas que ma copine en fait partis !_

__Et celle de Kane aussi_, renchérit un gars que Karin ne connaissait pas.

Ce-dernier était plutôt grand avec de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le creux du dos. En plus d'être très beau, il possédait un charisme extraordinaire, si bien qu'elle eût du mal à ne pas le fixer béatement.

__Qui es-tu ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

__Itô Daisuke. Je suis le chanteur du groupe._

__C'est avec toi que ma sœur et moi entrerons dans le Kisei ?_

__Ouep ! Je suis à bloc ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater !_

Les hommes se mirent à rire de plus belle, emportés par une vague de folie. Karin sentait qu'elle aussi était gagnée par l'excitation. Dans moins d'une heure, les festivités allaient commencer et ce jour serait marqué sur le calendrier comme ayant connu la plus grande unification des clans les plus redoutables de Karakura, sous la bannière de la « Tigresse Noire ».

La ville, ce soir sera souillée par le sang des vaincus et la jeune fille sentit tout-à-coup des frissons de plaisirs et une ivresse plus forte encore que si elle avait bu des litres d'alcool. Son cœur battait déjà comme un fou dans sa poitrine, comme un tam-tam de guerre. Oui. Ce soir, c'était la guerre.

Quelqu'un avait osé toucher à sa famille et jamais, jamais il n'allait s'en remettre.

Karin se l'était jurée.

__Messieurs_, dit-elle dans un sourire, _que la fête commence…_


	4. Chapter 4 : Juste un coup

**Que le combat commence ! Bonne Lecture !**

**CHAPITRE IV : Juste Un Coup**

__C'est qui elles ?_ Demanda un molosse avec un cou aussi large et solide qu'un mur de briques.

__Elle_, dit Itô Daisuke en attrapant Yusu par la taille, _c'est ma copine et l'autre, c'est la meuf de notre manager. Elles nous suivent à chaque concert…_

__Emmerdant pour draguer les minettes_, s'esclaffa le garde à tête de chien.

__Oh !_ Ajouta Karin avec un air coquin. _Ça n'a jamais été un problème pour nous…_

Et tandis que la petite brune emboitait le pas à sa sœur et à son compagnon de fortune, elle lança un petit sourire en coin au molosse qui, sans aucun doute, se faisait déjà des idées quant à la façon dont allait se finir cette soirée.

__Très bon ça_, murmura le chanteur du groupe. _Tu es une sale garce._

__Je sais_, approuva-t-elle en ricanant.

Ils avancèrent, sûr d'eux vers une grande porte au-dessus de laquelle était indiqué « _Kisei, Accès Interdit _».

__C'est là ?_ Demanda Yusu avec une petite voix apeurée.

__Ouep !_ Lança Itô. _Une fois là-dedans mesdemoiselles, ne vous faites pas choper. Ça serait con de perdre de si jolies paires de…_

__C'est bon_, le coupa Karin. _On a compris._

Le jeune homme sourit en ouvrant la porte.

La première pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était vide. Les murs, décorés de nombreux miroirs brillaient de mille éclat grâce aux ampoules allumées au-dessus de chaque glace.

__Ça ressemble à des coulisses de tournage_, murmura Yusu, intimidée. _En plus glauque…_

__Bienvenu !_ Clama une voix accueillante derrière eux.

Tous tournèrent brusquement la tête, surpris par l'homme qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu entrer.

__Excusez-moi si je vous ai fait peur. Ce n'était pas mon intention !_

__Pas de soucis_, ajouta poliment Karin en le saluant.

Elle retînt son souffle. Cet homme était très grand et sa carrure, fine et dynamique. Il portait sur ses cheveux grisonnant un chapeau haut de forme et une tenue qui contrastait totalement avec l'ambiance du bar que lui avait décrit Okuda Kane. Malgré sa bonne cinquantaine, il dégageait une aura et un charisme à faire pâlir Itô Daisuke dont la réputation auprès des filles n'était apparemment plus à refaire.

__Je suis Soejima Wataru _– le cœur de la petite brune manqua un battement – _le maître des lieux. Et voici Ijichi, mon garde du corps personnel. _

Un petit blond, gonflé aux hormones sortit de l'ombre pour se placer derrière son patron. Il avait l'air absent et mou mais Karin le considéra avec beaucoup de méfiance. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence d'une personne, surtout après avoir fréquenté si longtemps Ururu.

__Je vous demanderai_, reprit-il avec un sourire charmeur_, de vous amuser plus que jamais. Il n'y a aucune interdiction. Je veux, et j'insiste, que cette nuit soit pour vous la plus inoubliable de toute. Surtout pour vous, mademoiselle…_

Il prit la main de Karin et y déposa un baiser délicat. Elle se força à sourire, le regard enflammé comme si tout son être y répondait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle brûlait d'un tout autre feu. Elle était dévorée par l'envie de le tuer tout de suite.

Cependant, sans arme et seule en compagnie de sa sœur et du chanteur, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

__Par contre_, dit Soejima Wataru en reprenant un air très sérieux, presque sévère_, il est interdit de parler de ce que vous verrez à l'extérieur du Kisei. Ce qui a était fait ou vu ici, doit rester secret. C'est un petit peu comme si vous pouviez laisser ici ce qu'il y a de plus sale et de plus… obscène si je puis dire. Rien ne sortira de ces portes. Alors, votre présence entre ces murs sera toujours la bienvenue. Suis-je clair ?_

Le silence s'installa, pesant.

Le gérant du bar prit cette non-réponse pour un oui intimidé et il sourit en regardant Itô Daisuke.

__Et bien mon jeune ami_, lui dit-il. _Le concert commence dans quelques minutes et mes adorateurs sont impatients de vous voir arriver sur scène ! Vous aimez vous faire désirer à ce que je vois._

__C'est de ma faute_, minauda Yusu à la surprise générale. _J'ai mis du temps à me préparer. Je voulais me faire belle parce qu'on m'a dit qu'il était très difficile d'entrer ici… je suis désolée…_

Soejima porta sur elle un regard qui énerva Karin et lorsqu'il s'adressa à sa sœur, sa voix était mielleuse.

__Alors_, lui dit-il, _je ne peux pas vous en vouloir… amusez-vous bien dans mon humble demeure…_

Puis il ouvrit majestueusement la porte qui menait au grand hall du Kisei.

Tout-à-coup, un brouhaha énorme leur vînt aux oreilles. Partout, des cris, des rires, des gémissements.

__Incroyable_, murmura Itô Daisuke en entrant dans l'immense salle.

__C'est par ici_, reprit le maître des lieux. _Je vous laisse profiter de la soirée. Je retourne à mes occupations. _

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec le dénommé Ijichi, les trois acolytes pénétrèrent dans l'antre du diable.

[… … …]

__Bordel de merde !_ Cria Itô Daisuke pour se faire entendre. _Regardez-moi ce foutoir ! J'en ai déjà vu des trucs de taré, mais ça, jamais !_

Yusu laissa échapper un gémissement qui fut enfouis au milieu du vacarme ambiant. Partout, çà et là, des hommes et des femmes s'agitaient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient et plus encore.

__C'est la première fois que je vais chanter dans un baisodrome de cette taille !_

La situation avait l'air de l'amuser. Yusu, au contraire semblait se retenir de vomir. Alors, comme pour la sommer de garder son calme, Karin lui prit la main et la serra très fort.

__Tout va bien_, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. _Tout va bien se passer. Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien, ok ?_

Sa jumelle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

__Bon, je vous laisse là ! La scène m'attend ! Que le spectacle commence…_

Puis il partit en bondissant, se faufilant du mieux qu'il pouvait au milieu de la masse alcoolisée, voir complètement shootée.

__Suis moi_, cria la petite brune à sa sœur, couvrant à peine le brouhaha des gémissements.

Elles se glissèrent difficilement vers une table en verre et des sièges libres dans un coin du grand hall.

__Deux bières_, demanda Karin à la serveuse qui s'éloignait déjà, son plateau en l'air pour éviter de se faire renverser par ces paumés.

__Mon Dieu_, murmura Yusu en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche. _Regarde !_

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers elle pour savoir ce qui choquait sa sœur. Depuis leur premier pas dans le hall, elle avait déjà repéré les grandes prisons de verre qui surplombaient le tout, comme des chandelles transparentes pointant vers le plafond.

Les chaînes qui y bougeaient parfois, étaient proches du sol, ce qui lui indiquait que les shinigamis enfermaient à l'intérieur n'avaient pas assez de force pour se tenir debout.

Elle pensa alors que c'était une bonne chose que Jinta l'ai vidée de son reïatsu. Même si elle sentait une légère faiblesse, elle n'éprouvait pas la douleur de se la faire grignoter petit à petit par la Pièce Maîtresse.

Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le concert venait de débuter. Les gens encore assez clair pour marcher s'étaient entassés vers la scène en hurlant comme des furies.

__Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus_, dit Yusu en fixant les cages de verre.

__Je ne sais pas. Mais arrête de les regarder comme ça. On va se faire repérer…_

Mais ce fut pire encore pour Karin car sa jumelle gigotait sur place comme si des décharges électriques la traversaient.

[… … …]

Ce petit manège dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes pendant lesquelles la petite brune observait chaque détail avec minutie.

La plupart des gardes postés autours des cages se contentaient de se frotter à des femmes enivrées au lieu de faire leur travail. Les quatre gars de l'escorte personnelle de Soejima Wataru se promenaient çà et là au milieu des paumés et les autres vigiles avaient tout aussi l'air bourré qu'eux.

__C'est bizarre_, dit Karin.

__De quoi ? _Demanda Yusu.

__Le gérant n'a pas l'air plus inquiet que ça. Ses gardes se promènent partout. Ils font la fête au lieu de faire leur boulot._

__Regarde-le, Karin. Il règne en maître sur les lieux. Il n'a pas peur. Il doit penser qu'il ne craint rien grâce au gros caillou qui traîne derrière sa tête…_

En effet, Soejima se délectait de son pouvoir suprême. Il se levait souvent de son trône pour caresser la Pièce Maîtresse en narguant du regard ce que Karin pensait être la place des shinigamis. Ces-derniers devaient être furieux dans leur cage de verre.

Elle continua d'observer la salle, placée dans un coin à seulement quelques mètres du gérant.

Ainsi, elle ne sursauta pas quand Yoshida Bankichi lui posa la main sur son épaule.

__Pour le moment_, dit-il, _tout se passe comme prévu._

__Je sais_, répondit-elle.

__Sauf peut-être une chose…_

Il attrapa Karin par le bras pour la soulever et la mettre face à lui.

__Qu'est-ce que tu fou !_ Grogna-t-elle.

__N'es-tu pas censé être ma petite-amie ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cet enfoiré de Soejima n'arrête pas de nous fixer comme des bêtes curieuses._

__Normal_, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, _je te rappelle que nous n'appartenons pas à son cercle de dégénéré._

Yoshida passa ses bras autours de sa taille. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur celle de la petite brune tout en continuant à lui parler.

__Que dirais-tu_, poursuivit-il, _de danser avec moi ?_

__Quelle genre de danse…_

__Le genre qui se camoufle au milieu de cet amas de taré…_

Karin fit glisser délicatement sa main entre les cuisses de son partenaire, puis arrivée sur son objectif, elle serra sa virilité gonflée très fort. Juste assez pour le voir grimacer de douleur.

__Même pas en rêve_, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle relâcha la pression et planta ses prunelles noires dans les siennes.

__Je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'appelle la « Tigresse Noire »,_ dit-il en riant.

__Et bien !_ Cria une voix derrière eux. _Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça mes lapins._

__Tiens… Nasu, trou du cul_, lança-t-elle en soupirant. _C'est_ _pas trop tôt._

__Ne sois_ _pas si impolis avec une personne de mon talent !_

__Tu as mon arme_, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant assez près pour qu'il l'entende.

Elle sentit une main glisser discrètement sous sa veste en cuir et un objet froid et lourd se caler entre son short et sa peau.

__Attention,_ dit-il en ricanant. _Je n'ai pas mus la sécurité…_

La petite brune le fusilla du regard.

__Nasu,_ ajouta-t-elle_. Quand on en aura fini avec tout ça, je t'éclaterai la tête._

__Ça me va !_

__Où sont les filles qui t'accompagnent ?_ Demanda Yoshida en les cherchant du visage.

__Regarde là-haut !_

Sur les socles de verre destinés aux shinigamis, quatre belles jeunes femmes occupaient des gardes en se collant à eux. Efficace. Au signal, elles seraient en première ligne pour en immobiliser au moins le double grâce à l'effet de surprise.

__Je m'occupe des deux gardes à l'entrée_, grogna Nasu Aki la même excitation qu'un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

__Où est le troisième ?_ Demanda Yusu.

__A l'extérieur. Il retient les gens qui veulent entrer dans le Kisei sans invitation._

__Bon. Faut que j'arrive jusqu'à Soejima sans emmerdes_, reprit Karin en observant la situation.

__T'inquiète_, ajouta Yoshida. _Je me charge de neutraliser les vigiles qui se mettront sur ton chemin. Au signal, les portes s'ouvriront en moins de trois secondes et il y aura assez d'hommes à l'intérieur pour te faciliter la tâche._

La petite brune acquiesça avec un sourire animal. Tout son corps tremblait sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Dans quelques minutes, le clown allait bouffer son chapeau haut de forme sans aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

__Ok_, murmura Karin. _C'est partie…_

[… … …]

Tandis que les plans de la jeune fille se mettaient en place, d'autres personnes les observaient avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

_« On va plus tenir longtemps… »_

_« Je sais, faut compter sur Kuchiki-san et sur nos subordonnés pour nous sortir de ce merdier ! »_

_« Je vais pas pouvoir tenir la connexion mentale très longtemps Sotaïcho… »_

_« Bordel de merde… »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe Kurosaki ? »_

_« Le vieux, t'as vu ça ? Je suis en train de rêver c'est ça ? Dis-moi que c'est ça… »_

_« Non. Tu ne rêves pas, malheureusement. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ! »_

_« Yusu et Karin sont ici… »_

_« Qui ça ? »_

_« Mes sœurs… bordel qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ! Surtout Yusu ! »_

_« Calme-toi Ichigo. Tel que je connais Karin, elle doit sûrement préparer quelque chose. »_

_« Tu crois qu'elles sont venues nous aider ? » _

_« Sûrement. »_

_« Mais bordel ! Elles ne peuvent rien faire avec tous ces gardes ! C'est une connerie ! Et puis comment elles savent ? Et pourquoi Yusu est là ? Et… et qui c'est ce mec qui fou ses sales pattes sur ma sœur ! »_

_« Ichigo ! Calmes-toi. Ça ne me rassure pas plus que toi de les savoir ici, mais si tu prends le temps de réfléchir deux minutes, il n'y a qu'elles qui peuvent nous sortir d'ici. »_

_« Il n'y a que Karin pour être assez folle et foncer dans le tas. »_

_« Tôshirô… si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, j'préfère que tu retournes dans ton mutisme et que tu nous foute la paix… »_

_« Hitsugaya Taïcho… »_

_« M'en fou… »_

_« Il n'a pas tort, Ichigo. Ta sœur a un tempérament enflammé. Malgré nos différents, elle ne nous laisserait jamais tomber. »_

_« Bien, messieurs ! A entendre parler nos camarades, j'ai comme l'idée que ce bar va se transformer en vrai pugilat dans moins d'une heure… coupez la connexion et préparez-vous ! »_

_« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… »_

[… … …]

Une jeune fille, d'un pas décidé, s'avança vers l'autel du maître des lieux en repoussant fermement ceux qui lui barraient le chemin. Dans son dos, un homme aux cheveux châtains se glissait entre deux colosses montant la garde. Sur sa droite, tout près d'elle, un brun caressait sa cicatrice sur le visage en lui souriant à pleine dent. Puis, à quelques mètres à peine, sa sœur fébrile se glissa discrètement contre les parois de la scène où se jouait le dernier requiem de l'enfoiré qu'elle devait buter.

Elle posa ses iris noirs sur Okuda Kane et Itô Daisuke qui cessèrent tout-à-coup toute musique.

__Mes amis !_ Cria le chanteur dans le micro. _Pour vous ce soir, nous avons une surprise de taille ! Ecoutez bien ! Cette musique-là va vous faire frémir jusqu'à votre dernier soupir !_

Et alors que les fanatiques criaient de joie, Karin, dans un geste assuré, brandit son arme à feu vers Soejima Wataru et tira…


	5. Chapter 5 : Le Combat

**CHAPITRE V : Le Combat **

Un bruit sourd recouvrit tout-à-coup le vacarme ambiant, puis ce fut le silence. Le calme avant la tempête. Un silence pendant lequel les hommes et les femmes prenaient conscience de la situation.

Karin put même entendre durant cette fraction de seconde d'autres coups de feu et les portes dans son dos s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

Alors, la panique gagna l'assemblée. Des gens couraient en tous sens, d'autres s'écrasaient sur le sol en hurlant, leurs mains sur leur tête par instinct de protection. C'était l'enfer. Les hommes qui pénétraient les lieux comme des barbares se mélangeaient aux détonations, et la peur et la folie gagnaient l'ensemble du Kisei comme une maladie contagieuse.

Cependant, Karin n'y prêta vite plus la moindre attention. L'individu sur lequel elle venait de pointer son arme avait été plus rapide qu'elle. Il s'était déjà mélangé à l'émeute.

Quant à elle, trop concentrée à le chercher des yeux au milieu des fanatiques hystériques, elle ne vit pas venir un garde à côté d'elle.

__Kurosaki !_ Hurla Yoshida, au prise avec un autre vigile.

Aussi agile qu'un tigre, aussi véloce que l'abeille, aidée par l'adrénaline qui coulait en flot brûlant dans ses veines, elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le coup de couteau qui lui était destiné.

Elle attrapa, dans son élan, le poignet de son agresseur et retourna la lame contre lui. Elle vint se planter dans son flanc gauche, entre la rate et l'intestin. La petite brune avait toujours écouté son père quand il lui parlait du corps humain entre chaque consultation alors, elle savait quel genre de coup porté à quelqu'un pouvait neutraliser une personne sans la tuer. Le métal pénétra la chair comme si c'était du beurre.

Mais elle n'attendit pas que l'homme tombe à terre pour continuer sa poursuite. Soejima Wataru était là, dans l'encadrement de la petite porte du fond par laquelle ils étaient entrés moins d'une heure de cela.

__L'enfoiré !_ Cria Karin en se lançant sur ses pas. _Le lâche !_

__Où vas-tu ?_ Demanda Yusu quand elle passa tout près d'elle.

__Je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper !_ Hurla-t-elle en sortant par la même porte, l'arme devant son visage.

Sa jumelle, des mèches de cheveux châtains collées sur son front par la sueur, sentit que tout son corps tremblait. Elle avait demandé à faire partit de la bataille mais elle n'avait alors pas imaginé l'horreur de la situation.

« _Respire, Yusu !_ » pensa-t-elle. « _Karin t'a confiée une mission… elle te fait confiance…_ »

Tout-à-coup, trouvant un courage dont elle ne se savait pas dotée, elle grimpa tant bien que mal sur l'estrade où siégeait le trône du gérant, et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, allongée sur la moquette en observant ce qui se passait devant elle.

Ainsi surélevée, elle put constater l'étendue des dégâts. Des sauvages, çà et là, se battaient à coup de poing, à coup de couteau, à coup de griffes… la consigne de Karin était « _on blesse, on assomme, mais on ne tue pas_ ». Mais des détonations résonnaient au milieu des quelques fanatiques qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'enfuir. Du sang, partout, des hurlements, des cris de colère, d'excitation, de peur.

C'était pour elle le pire tableau qui se soit imposé à ses yeux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle libère son père et son frère pour qu'ils prennent le relais. Pour qu'ils empêchent sa sœur de commettre l'irréparable…

Alors, elle rampa sur le sol vers le dos du haut trône en bois, chaque parcelle de son corps frêle pesant une tonne. Cachée de la sorte à la vue des émeutiers, Yusu se retrouva face à face avec une énorme pierre jaune d'un mètre de diamètre.

__Le Shugyoku…_ murmura-t-elle, presqu'hypnotisée par la beauté de la Pièce Maîtresse.

Les lumières changeantes de la salle la rendaient encore plus brillante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis sa création. Yusu se demanda si un bijou magique pouvait sentir sa fin approcher…

Et tandis que tous les yeux des shinigamis étaient posés sur elle, la jeune fille sortit de sous sa veste en cuir une petite hachette qu'elle souleva au-dessus de sa tête telle une chasseuse, abattant de sang-froid un animal à l'agonie…

[… … …]

De l'autre côté de la porte, un autre coup de feu retentit.

Et un cri.

Un cri d'homme.

__Putain !_ Cria-t-il. _C'est quoi cette arme !_

__Un concentré de ma haine pour toi…_

__Ça me lance des décharges cette saloperie !_

__Enfoiré de fils de pute,_ gronda Karin. _T'es un lâche ! Tu abandonnes tous ces gens qui te faisaient confiance ! Tu es si faible que tu ne prends même pas la peine de protéger le Shugyoku ! Dans quelques minutes, tout ce pour quoi tu t'es donné du mal, va disparaître !_

__Ne me_ _tue pas !_ Implora Soejima Wataru, accroupis contre le mur, sa jambe pissant le sang de part en part.

__Tu te fous de moi ?_ Hurla-t-elle.

__Si tu me tues, tu iras en enfer ! Je suis humain, ne l'oublie pas ! Et tu n'es pas un dieu de la mort ! Alors, si tu me tues, tu te condamnes toute seule !_

Karin, les muscles contractés, s'avança jusqu'à poser son arme à feu sur son front. Elle était si proche de lui, qu'elle pouvait voir les gouttes de sueur perler autour du canon.

__Je m'en fou, connard_, chuchota-t-elle en chargeant une balle dans la chambre du revolver. _Qui me dit que si je te laisse partir, tu ne recommenceras pas ?_

Soejima éclata de rire.

__Petite idiote… tu n'as jamais tué personne… tu cherches juste à gagner du temps pour qu'un de ces salopard prenne la responsabilité de ma mort parce que tu n'as pas le cran de tirer !_

La petite brune fut surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle voulait tirer, mais son doigt refusait d'obéir. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?

__Ta gueule !_ Cria-t-elle, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

__Ce n'est pas facile de tuer, n'est-ce pas ?_ Ricana le gérant.

Et alors que Karin allait le frapper avec la crosse de son arme, une alarme retentit. Le chant d'une sirène venant de l'extérieur.

__Merde,_ dit-t-elle. _Les flics…_

Mais cette dispersion coûta cher à la jeune fille. Elle sentit tout-à-coup une brûlure au niveau de son nombril.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas et tomba sur le sol sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dégainer une minuscule lame blanche. La garde verte de son arme brillait de mille feux sous les lumières recouvrant les miroirs et les yeux de son agresseur étincelaient d'une joie perverse.

Pleine de fureur, Karin se releva, prête à fondre sur lui, mais quelque chose souleva le corps de Soejima. Un cri de douleur lui sortit de la bouche tandis qu'un trou se formait dans sa poitrine, comme si une épée le transperçait.

« _Ils sont libres_ » pensa-t-elle. « _Yusu a réussi !_ »

__Kurosaki !_ Hurla une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir apparaître Kazuya dans l'encadrement de la porte.

__Bordel de merde ! Tu es vivante ! Dieu, merci !_

__Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kazuya ?_

__Les flics arrivent en masse ! Faut déguerpir !_

__Et Yusu ?_

__Elle est partit avec Ryohei et Kei depuis quelques minutes déjà !_

__Et les gardes ?_

__Kurosaki ! On verra ça plus tard ! Faut se casser ! Suis-moi !_

Kazuya poussa le corps de Soejima de devant la porte. Sur ses traits, Karin sentit qu'il se posait la question de savoir si oui ou non, c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

Cependant, il ne lui demanda rien. Il se contenta de lui prendre la main afin de l'entraîner le plus vite possible hors du Kisei.

Et lorsque la petite brune emprunta le passage qui menait vers l'extérieur, elle crut sentir une présence la toucher, et une voix lui chuchoter « _merci_ »…

[… … …]

Dans le grand hall du bar, des policiers et des ambulanciers tentaient d'aider les blessés et de récupérer un maximum d'informations.

Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'au-dessus de leur tête, une vingtaine de shinigamis secouraient leurs supérieurs en cassant leurs chaînes à coup de zanpakuto.

L'un après l'autre, ils se relevaient tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur les épaules de leurs subordonnés.

__Yamamoto Sotaïcho ! Kurotsuchi Taïcho !_ Cria Rukia en sortant de la petite porte du fond.

Elle traversa le hall à grands enjambées sans se soucier des êtres humains qui ne la voyaient absolument pas. Arrivée devant le Commandant-Capitaine, elle s'accroupie et fit son rapport.

__Le criminel Soejima est mort_, dit-elle.

__Vous l'avez tué ?_ Demanda Ukitake Jûshirô.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

__Il est là-bas, dans la salle du fond. D'ailleurs, j'ai récupéré cette arme qu'il avait sur lui._

Elle tendit au Capitaine Kurotsuchi le petit couteau vert avec lequel il avait blessé Karin.

__Il n'avait rien d'autre ?_ Demanda ce-dernier.

__Non. Juste ça._

__Et ma sœur ?_ Gémit Ichigo. _Tu as vu ma sœur ?_

__Elle s'est enfuis avec un gars juste après que je l'ai mis hors d'état de nuire. Un dénommé Kazuya, je crois._

Isshin et Ichigo se regardèrent. On lisait dans leur regard qu'ils étaient rassurés.

__Et bien !_ Cria Zaraki Kenpachi. _Cette gamine a du cran ! Elle me plait._

__Nous devons à ces gosses une fière chandelle_, ajouta Kyoraku Shunsui en se massant la nuque.

Tous gardèrent le silence. A la fois parce qu'ils approuvaient, mais aussi parce que leur dignité en avait pris un sacré coup.

__Vous avez vu Taïcho ?_ Minauda Matsumoto Rangiku. _Vous avez vu comme Kurosaki-chan a changé ?_

__Matsumoto_, grogna Tôshirô.

__Elle est vraiment devenue très belle !_ Insista-t-elle.

__Matsumoto !_ Gronda Ichigo.

__Suis désolée_, ronchonna la belle rousse en s'éloignant difficilement vers ses collègues et amis.

En réalité, Tôshirô ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux durant tout le combat. C'était vrai, elle ne ressemblait plus à une enfant. Elle dégageait une toute autre aura. Elle ressemblait à une magnifique souveraine de la nuit et partout où elle posait ses iris noires, les objets et les gens semblaient se pencher sous son joug.

D'après le récit de Rukia sur les évènements écoulés durant leur captivité, Yusu et Karin avaient réussis à réunir dans une guerre qui n'était pas celle des humains, une ribambelle de barbares.

Maintenant qu'il était libre et que son ancienne amie l'avait sauvé, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Pourquoi était-elle partie si vite ? Il aurait voulu parler avec elle. Qu'ils s'expliquent. Se pardonnent pour les choses qu'ils avaient balancés, les mots dépassant leur pensée.

Mais c'était sûrement trop tard. On ne revenait pas sur deux années de querelle.

__Ah oui_, reprit Rukia en devenant très sérieuse. _Kurosaki-sama, votre fille a été blessée dans la bataille._

__Blessée ?_ Dit-il, la voix tremblante. _Comment ça ?_

__Pas gravement ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai vu Soejima lui porter un coup avec cette arme._

Elle pointait du doigt le couteau à la garde verte.

__Ça l'a à peine effleuré. Je vous assure._

__Cette arme-là ?_ Insista le Capitaine Kurotsuchi.

__Oui Taïcho._

Ce-dernier se retourna en plaçant la lame vers une lumière pour la faire briller. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, mais si sa conviction s'avérait vrai, la situation promettait d'être très intéressante…

[… … …]

__Ouvre vite !_ Cria la voix de Heita à l'intérieur de l'appartement. _Ils arrivent !_

Le porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser entrer Kazuya et Karin dans le salon de ce-dernier.

__Ça va ?_ Demanda Ryohei en leur apportant des bières.

__Tu n'es pas censé être avec ma sœur ?_ Dit la petite brune en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste.

__C'est bon, Kurosaki_, répondit-il, très calmement. _Nous l'avons ramené chez elle et Kei reste avec Yusu tant que ton père n'est pas rentré. Vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer !_

__Les flics…_ balança-t-elle, épuisée.

Karin sentit un poids énorme tomber de ses épaules en une fraction de seconde. La soirée était passée si vite qu'elle semblait irréelle.

__Donne-moi ça, crétin_ ! Lança-t-elle à Ryohei en lui prenant une bière des mains.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, entre Kazuya et Heita qui plongeaient déjà leur nez dans une pizza.

__A la réussite !_ Cria-t-elle en levant sa canette.

__A toi, sale gosse !_ Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Elle éclata de rire.

__Au fait, comment ça s'est passé pendant que je poursuivais cet enfoiré de Soejima ?_

__On est entré comme prévu,_ expliqua Ryohei. _Une fois à l'intérieur, ça s'est mis à se bastonner dans tous les sens. On a de la chance de pas s'être pris un coup de couteau ou une balle dans la tête !_

__Puis_, continua Heita, _j'ai vu ta sœur éclater la grosse pierre jaune au fond de la salle et à ce moment-là, il s'est passé un truc trop bizarre. Les vitres qui surplombaient le hall ont explosé et les portes d'entrée ont volé en éclat, comme si des centaines de personnes avaient pénétré les lieux ! On a même pas eu besoin de s'occuper des mecs !_

__Ouais_, renchérit Kazuya. _Ils se faisaient éclater par des fantômes… j'peux te dire qu'on s'est tous cassé très vite ! D'autant plus que les flics arrivaient ! Ça a duré quoi… à peine deux minutes !_

__Un peu comme quand on se réveille en plein milieu de la rue_, susurra Ryohei, _et que tous les murs autours de nous ont explosé… ça ne te dis rien Kurosaki ?_

Karin ricana. Quand elle se faisait attaqué par des hollows, les mecs prenaient chers. Ils ne voyaient rien alors forcément, ils étaient souvent blessés ou assommés. Mais comme ils avaient une confiance aveugle en elle, lorsqu'elle leur disait de courir, ils s'exécutaient sans demander leur reste. En réalité, ils croyaient vraiment que leur petite Kurosaki était extralucide, médium ou un truc du genre.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

__J'y vais_, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle décrocha le combiné tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

__Oui ?_

__Karin ? Karin, c'est toi ?_

__Yusu ! Ça va ?_

__Oui…_

En réalité, la voix de sa sœur était pleine de larmes. Elle entendait des sanglots vainement étouffés.

__Yusu…_

__Ou…oui ?_

__Bravo… sans toi, on n'aurait pas réussi…_

Les sanglots redoublèrent.

__Tu… tu es blessée ?_ Demanda sa jumelle en pleurant toujours.

Tout-à-coup, la petite brune se rappela que Soejima lui avait porté un coup au-dessus du nombril. Elle souleva son T-shirt et y trouva une minuscule entaille. Rien d'inquiétant.

« _Bizarre_ » pensa-t-elle. « _J'étais très près de lui… s'il avait voulu me planter, il aurait pu le faire facilement… abrutis…_ »

__Karin !_ Cria Yusu dans le combiné, éclatant les tympans de sa jumelle. _Tu es blessée ?_

__Aïe ! Ne hurle pas comme ça !_

__Papa veut te parler, il vient de rentrer…_

__Ecoute, Yusu ! Ce n'est p…_

__Karin ?_ La coupa une voix grave qu'elle reconnue comme appartenant à son paternel.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à celui qu'elle avait banni de sa vie avec tant de haine.

__Karin, je veux juste savoir si tu es blessée._

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler et elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larme. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que oui, elle avait mal et qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne la chercher pour la ramener à la maison. Mais non. Elle se contenta d'une réponse de politesse.

__Tout va bien. C'est juste une entaille superficielle, rien de bien grave. En une semaine, ça devrait avoir disparu. _

__Ok,_ répondit-il sur le même ton. _Si ça ne guérit pas, passe à la clinique._

__Ok,_ acheva-t-elle. _Merci._

Puis au moment de raccrocher, elle entendit Isshin murmurer un timide _« Merci de nous avoir sauvé »_.

La petite brune se posa contre le mur et fuma tranquillement sa cigarette en repensant à cette conversation. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle adressait la parole à son père et sa putain de fierté l'empêchait de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

L'aimait-il encore ? Et Ichi-nii ? Et Tôshirô…

__Kurosaki ?_ Demanda Kazuya. _Ça va ?_

__Ouais,_ répondit-elle en souriant. _Apporte-moi de l'alcool et un bandage. Et bouges-toi de sortir d'autres bières. Kei arrive dans moins de dix minutes…_

Sur ce, elle se releva et acheva sa soirée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit où elle s'enivra assez pour tenter d'oublier les évènements qui venaient de se passer, et qui, elle ne le savait pas, allaient changer sa vie d'une façon que personne n'aurait pu imaginer…

Personne, sauf peut-être le Capitaine Kurotsuchi…

[… … …]

**La première partie touche quasiment à sa fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Violente Journée

_**Merci pour ces commentaires (il y en a peu mais ça ne me dérange pas^^) ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire à tous !**_

_**C'est Co. qui m'avait fait la remarque pour la traduction des mots en japonais donc j'essaierai de ne pas en louper :p**_

_**Et pour te répondre Miku, après celle-ci, j'écrirai peut-être une fic sur Yusu (couple surprise !), vu qu'il y en a très peu. J'adore écrire sur les couples fictifs, ça laisse plus de liberté :D **_

**CHAPITRE VI : Violente Journée**

_« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »_

_« Tu réagis comme une gamine ! C'est de ton père et de ton frère qu'il s'agit ! »_

_« Pas seulement, et tu le sais ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »_

_« Tu le sais très bien ! »_

_« Non, éclaire-moi… »_

_« Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! Vous êtes des incapables ! S'ils n'étaient pas là pour vous aider, ça fait belle lurette que vous auriez crevé parce que… »_

_« Parce que quoi ? »_

_« Parce que vous êtes des lâches ! Des faibles ! »_

_« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »_

_« Oui ! C'est ce que je pense… »_

_« Ok. Alors, inutile de discuter pour rien. Vaudrait mieux que j'm'en aille. »_

_« C'est ça ! Casses-toi ! Retourne d'où tu viens et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici ! »_

_« C'est comme si c'était fait… »_

**[…]**

Karin se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur perlait sur son front. D'affreuses crampes se répandaient le long de ses muscles. Puis, une brûlure intense se mit à lanciner au-dessus de son nombril.

Elle souleva son T-shirt pour observer l'objet de sa douleur. Sa plaie aurait dû guérir depuis une bonne semaine déjà, mais au contraire, elle semblait s'infecter. Sa blessure restait ouverte et saignée tous les jours un petit peu. Elle vit même que ses veines autours commençaient à se violacer, comme si la plaie se nécrosait.

Tout-à-coup, on tapa à la porte de sa chambre.

__Kurosaki ?_ Demanda Kazuya du couloir. _T'es réveillée ? Tu vas être à la bourre si tu te lèves pas._

__Je… euh… écoutes, je vais rester ici aujourd'hui, ok ? _Dit-elle en se levant rapidement de son lit.

__Ouais. Tu sais que si tu continues à sécher les cours, ils vont t'obliger à te mettre sous tutelle ?_

Karin ouvrit la porte et lança un regard mou à son ami.

__J'ai dix-huit ans je te rappelle…_

__Ouha. T'es toute pâle. Encore ta blessure ? Elle guérit pas ?_

__Ça va…_

__Bon, reposes-toi et, pitié Kurosaki, …_

__Ah non ! Recommence pas avec ça !_

__Bordel ! Appelle ton père qu'il puisse jeter un œil dessus. C'est pas une blessure normale. Toutes les nuits, je t'entends hurler et parler seule comme si tu délirais. Bon sang ! Tu discutes avec quelqu'un mais il n'y a personne d'autre dans ta chambre !_

Il sembla à la jeune fille qu'on lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Alors comme ça, il entendait ses conversations avec… avec quoi déjà…

__Tu m'espionnes ?_

__Non Kurosaki. Je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu sais, je suis pas idiot. Je connais pas le monde dans lequel tu vis mais ça, c'est pas normal…_

__Bonne journée, Kazuya…_

__Mouais. A toi aussi…_

Elle lui jeta un regard las et referma la porte. Celle de l'entrée claqua, annonçant à la jeune fille que son ami venait de quitter les lieux.

_« Tu vas faire quoi ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous… »_

__Tais-toi._

Appeler son père maintenant, c'était reconnaître qu'elle avait toujours besoin de lui. Pourtant, avant de le quitter, elle lui avait juré que vivre seule, c'était du pareil au même car il n'était jamais là.

Elle allait se faire soigner, oui. Mais pas à la clinique des Kurosaki. Il y avait toujours Jinta et Ururu qui pourraient fouiller dans les affaires du taré au bob. Si cette blessure n'était pas naturelle, alors ils trouveraient sûrement quelque chose dessus.

_« Tu crois vraiment que ça t'aidera ? »_ lui chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

__Ta gueule, toi_, murmura-t-elle. _J't'ai_ _pas demandé ton avis._

_« Tu sais pourtant que je vois en toi mieux que tu ne pourras jamais le faire… »_

__Fou moi la paix._

_« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Peu importe. Bientôt, tu seras à moi… »_

__La ferme !_ Cria-t-elle en jetant le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main, à travers la pièce.

La petite brune sentit que le souffle lui manquait. Elle avait une boule qui la serrait dans la gorge.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Depuis trop longtemps déjà, elle supportait la présence de cette voix dans son quotidien. Elle rêvait chaque nuit de moments passés dont elle ne voulait pas se souvenir et toujours cette voix qui commentait très brièvement, comme des apparitions, ce qu'elle voyait ou vivait.

Juste quelques phrases, et cette malédiction de son subconscient disparaissait un temps indéfini.

__Je suis complètement folle_, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. De quoi avait-elle besoin tout de suite ? Se rafraîchir. C'était ce qui lui manquait le plus à cet instant précis.

Alors elle jeta ses vêtements sur son lit, prit des affaires de rechange et rejoignit mollement la salle de bain. L'eau avait un effet relaxant sur elle depuis toute petite. Elle se rappela qu'Ichigo lui avait raconté qu'elle pleurait énormément étant bébé et que c'était le seul moyen que ses parents avaient trouvé pour la calmer.

L'eau et le vent. Les deux éléments qui animaient tout son être.

D'un tempérament enflammé, l'eau apaisait ses sens tandis que le vent lui donnait de la vigueur. C'était également pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter la ville de Karakura. Elle adorait se promener sur le bord de mer et respirer l'air marin qui fouettait son visage.

Elle aimait tellement cette ville et ses amis, qu'elle avait refusé l'invitation d'un professeur à l'inscrire dans une université à l'étranger. Elle apprenait vite. Très vite. Les langues, les sciences et les arts. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que le directeur de l'école ne l'avait pas encore renvoyé de l'établissement, malgré ses absences répétées.

Sur cette pensée, Karin se plongea toute entière dans l'eau. Ainsi immergée, elle oublia tout le mal dont elle souffrait. Même sa plaie ne la brûlait plus malgré le contact de la source chaude.

C'était le néant. Un néant rassurant.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_« Profites-en bien… »_

Elle sursauta, s'accrochant aux rebords de la baignoire pour se redresser. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une force la tenait prisonnière au fond du réceptacle d'émail.

L'angoisse la gagna tandis qu'elle frappait vainement au-dessus d'elle pour chasser la chose qui la maintenait dans les profondeurs. Mais il n'y avait rien et l'air lui manquait. Elle avala une première fois la tasse, se débattant comme une furie, déversant des flots d'onde savonneuse sur le sol.

_« C'est ça, Kurosaki. Tu vois ? Tu as beau te battre contre moi, je gagnerai toujours. Je suis plus fort… »_

Elle avala une seconde fois la tasse, hurlant intérieurement, appelant au secours.

_« Pas mal… »_

Soudain, la pression qui s'exerçait sur elle relâcha et la petite brune s'éjecta de l'eau pour cracher ses poumons sur le carrelage gelé de la salle de bain.

Elle resta plantée là une bonne dizaine de minutes, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Sa plaie se remit à la brûler et à saigner, déversant un petit filet rougeâtre sur les carreaux blancs.

Trop, c'était trop ! Voilà que cette présence avait assez de contrôle sur elle pour la noyer !

__Je vais t'expédier dans le trou du cul du monde, enfoiré_, murmura-t-elle. _Et avec un bon coup de pied là où j'pense… _

Mais elle n'eût aucune réponse en retours. Le silence.

Elle attrapa maladroitement une serviette et épongea sa blessure avec minutie jusqu'à ce que le saignement s'arrête.

Lorsque tout-à-coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

__Bordel_, grogna Karin en se séchant rapidement et en enfilant en deux deux un jogging et un T-shirt.

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois.

__J'arrive !_ Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur la poignée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, sur le palier, elle découvrit la silhouette de son père, grelotant, encapuchonné dans un gros manteau d'hiver.

__Papa ?_ Dit-elle, prise au dépourvu. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

__Je suis venu te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour nous sau…_

__C'était pas la peine de te déplacer_, coupa-t-elle.

Il ne partit pas pour autant. Il se contenta de rester planté comme un vieux bonzaï à la regarder avec un air blasé.

__Tu ne m'invites pas entrer ?_ Reprit-il en frissonnant.

La petite brune s'écarta pour le laisser se glisser à l'intérieur en soupirant.

Une fois au chaud et débarrassé de son manteau, Isshin jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le salon. Il fut très étonné. Il s'attendait à voir un amoncellement de cochonneries en tout genre s'entasser au milieu de la salle.

__C'est propre_, conclut-il, rassuré.

__Kazuya est maniaque_, répondit-elle sur le ton le plus neutre possible. _Mais tu n'es pas venu pour voir si je vis bien non ? Etant donné que ça fait presque deux ans que je loge chez lui…_

__Non. Tu as raison. Je suis venue voir si tu allais mieux et si ta blessu…_

__Arrête de raconter des conneries…_

__Karin !_

__Papa ! Ça fait presque deux semaines ! Si c'était vraiment pour ça, tu serais venu avant ! Alors, pour une fois, sois honnête avec moi ! Et de toute façon, c'est complètement guérit…_

Mais Isshin ne bougea pas d'un iota, portant sur elle un regard inquisiteur.

__Putain !_ Cria-t-elle. _Il te l'a dit, c'est ça ?_

__Ecoute Karin,_ cria-t-il plus fort encore. _Kazuya se fait du souci pour toi. Et Ryohei. Et Kei. Et Heita et moi aussi !_

__N'écoutes pas ce qu'ils te racontent. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule ok ?_

Tout-à-coup, elle sentit une douleur violente au niveau de sa plaie. Elle gémit sous la surprise.

Son père qui, une seconde auparavant était face à elle, se tenait accroupis sur le flanc gauche, une main soulevant son T-shirt, l'autre appuyant sur la chair à vif.

__Arrête !_ Supplia-t-elle en le repoussant.

Ses jambes flageolèrent et elle tomba au sol, ses doigts cachant la blessure.

_« Il t'a fait mal, Kurosaki. C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Te faire du mal… »_

__Bien_, reprit Isshin en se levant. _Maintenant, tu as deux options. Soit tu restes là avec ta fierté et tu te laisses mourir bêtement, soit tu me suis à la clinique que je t'examine correctement._

__Je vais bie…_

__Cesses de me mentir !_ Hurla-t-il, plein de colère. _Regarde-toi ! Si tu me déteste à ce point Karin, pourquoi es-tu venu me sauver ? Et ton frère ? Pourquoi ? _

__Merde !_ Cria-t-elle en s'agrippant au canapé pour se remettre sur ses jambes.

__Qu'est-ce que tu décides Karin ?_ _Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Tu comprends ça ? Tu es ma fille… et je t'aime… malgré cette rage qui te bouffe !_

Elle le regarda avec mépris. Un regard qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit aussi agressive envers lui alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait juste lui dire _« Ok ! Emmène-moi ! Sauve-moi ! Je t'en prie ! »._ Mais les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. A la place, ce fut un rictus arrogant qui se dessina sur son visage. Il n'y avait plus rien de logique en elle.

Une haine qu'elle ne contrôlait pas l'envahissait, la grignotait comme un animal en proie à la famine. Elle voulait le déchirer, le mordre, l'abattre.

_« Continue Kurosaki… C'est bien… Laisses-toi faire… »_

Cédant à sa fureur, la petite brune se jeta sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon sous les yeux étonnés de son père. Et si Isshin n'avait pas était si surpris de la voir réagir ainsi, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu éviter le coup de couteau qu'elle porta à son torse.

Il recula, complètement abasourdis.

__Karin !_ Dit-il le plus calmement possible. _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne voyait que les silhouettes informes des objets qui l'entouraient. Elle sentait, comme un torrent de vie couler en masse devant ses iris noir. Ce n'était plus son père qui se tenait face à elle, mais un flot continu de sang qui la narguait, à un rythme rapide et régulier. Elle flairait l'odeur de l'hémoglobine qui lui chatouillait les narines et un reïatsu puissant qui fit palpiter son ventre.

Elle devait le mordre. Le déchirer. L'avaler…

_« Maintenant ! »_

Karin se précipita sur son père comme une furie, le couteau en avant, prête à le transpercer de part en part. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

Sa main lâcha l'arme.

Et sur le point de sombrer, elle regarda celui qu'elle aimait, horrifiée et chuchota :

__Papa…_

Isshin eût juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. Son visage était blanc comme celui d'un mort et le reïatsu de sa fille, qui s'était enflammé dans sa crise de folie, diminuait à une vitesse phénoménale.

Il devait sauver son enfant. Sinon, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…

**[…]**

__Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Demanda Ichigo en voyant son père déposer le corps de sa sœur sur un lit de la clinique. _Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

__Je ne sais pas,_ s'empressa de répondre Isshin en auscultant Karin maladroitement.

Il tremblait, ce qui rendait la manipulation des objets difficiles. Cependant, il réussit à enlever le T-shirt de sa fille pour mettre à nue cette blessure qui faisait d'elle un monstre.

__C'est quoi ?_ Murmura Ichigo en posant ses yeux sur la chair sanguinolente.

__C'est le coup de couteau qu'elle a reçu quand elle s'est battu contre Soejima. Ce n'est pas une entaille banale._

__Peut-être qu'elle l'a juste mal soigné ?_

__Non. Karin a toujours été très attentive aux soins quand elle m'aidait ici. Et elle m'a attaqué tout à l'heure…_

__Quoi ?_ Chuchota-t-il, stupéfait.

__Elle a changé d'un coup ! Du tout au tout ! Kazuya m'a dit au téléphone qu'elle s'énervait plus facilement, qu'elle dormait très mal et qu'elle avait des crises pendant lesquelles elle criait contre quelqu'un. _

__Qui ça ?_

__Et bien, personne justement_, répondit Isshin, inquiet, _personne…_

__Tu crois que l'arme de Soejima est empoisonnée ?_

__Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sure,_ dit-il très sérieusement en attrapant le bras de son fils, _Rukia a donné cette arme à Kurotsuchi et je veux que tu ailles au Seireitei, Ichigo. Il a dû l'analyser. Je suis sûr qu'il peut sauver Karin ! Va parler à Yamamoto._

__Ça m'étonnerait que cet enfoiré de Kurotsuchi nous aide à…_

__Et bien force-le ! Nous devons tous notre vie à ta sœur et ça, ils ne peuvent pas l'oublier ! S'il ne veut pas nous donner des informations sur ce couteau, alors vole-leur ! C'est compris ?_

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il caressa la main de sa frangine et partit, les tripes nouées vers le magasin de Urahara afin de pénétrer le Seireitei avec ou sans invitation…

__Pardonne-moi_, chuchota Isshin en attachant les bras et les jambes de sa fille. _Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Ici tu es en sécurité._

Mais alors qu'il continuait de s'afférer autours d'elle, il ne pouvait pas voir que la petite brune se livrait à un combat intérieur.

**[…]**

_« Alors Kurosaki… tu te sens mieux ? »_

_« Salopard ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait faire ? »_

_« J'ai juste ouvert les vannes, tu sais ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je suis toi, Kurosaki. Dans l'esprit de chaque être il existe des murs, des remparts qui empêche le mal de sortir. Moi, je suis là pour les casser ! Pour t'obliger à prendre conscience du mal qui est en toi ! Tu comprends ? »_

_« Je… je n'ai jamais voulu tuer mon père… »_

_« Bien sûr que si, tu le voulais… ouvres les yeux ! Je ne fais rien d'autre que te donner un petit coup de main ! Et bientôt, toi et moi, nous ne ferons qu'un… »_

**[…]**

Lorsqu'Ichigo se présenta devant Yamamoto, tous les Capitaines étaient déjà réunis. Ils semblaient curieux de savoir ce qui poussait le shinigami remplaçant à venir au Seireitei sur un coup de tête.

Cependant, lorsque ce-dernier exposa le problème qui secouait sa famille, la curiosité se transforma en malaise.

__Quoi ?_ Demanda Ichigo, angoissé. _Pourquoi vous faites tous cette tronche ?_

__Elle n'aurait pas dû souffrir de la malédiction_, lança froidement Tôshirô au Capitaine Kurotsuchi. _Vous aviez dit que seuls les humains faibles pouvaient être touchés._

__Quelle malédiction ?_ Demanda Ichigo en sentant la peur l'envahir.

__C'est que tu t'es trompé Hitsugaya_, répondit le responsable des recherches à son confrère.

__Quelle malédiction ?_ Insista le shinigami remplaçant.

__Je ne me trompes pas !_ Gronda le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. _Elle a toujours pu me voir, même lorsque je n'étais pas dans un gigaï ! Ce n'est pas normal !_

__Bordel !_ Hurla Ichigo. _Vous allez me répondre ? Quelle malédiction ?_

Le silence s'installa sur l'assemblée. Personne n'avait envie de lui dire ce qui attendait sa petite sœur.

__Pitié_, supplia ce-dernier. _Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?_

__Ta sœur va mourir_, répondit simplement Kurotsuchi.

Le cœur du jeune shinigami rata un battement. Il sentit que la colère le gagnait.

__Comment ça, « elle va mourir »…_

__Juste son corps, ne t'inquiète pas._

_ _« Juste son corps, ne t'inquiète pas » ? C'est une blague ?_

Dicté par sa fureur, Ichigo attrapa cet homme qu'il détestait au plus haut point et le flanqua contre le mur. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer son zanpakuto, Byakuya Kuchiki et Kyoraku Shunsui le stoppèrent net.

__Ecoute plutôt ce qu'il a à dire_, ajouta Ukitake Jûshirô en le faisant reculer.

__Allez-y_, ordonna Yamamoto à son subordonné.

L'étrange Capitaine Kurotsuchi prit le temps de se replacer dans le rang et planta ses yeux pervers dans ceux, brûlant de rage du frère de Karin.

__Votre sœur a été touché par le Dokuja*. C'est une arme ancestrale que ma division recherchait depuis peu en parallèle du Shugyoku*. Elle transperce la peau et contrairement à une arme blanche banale, elle vient abimer l'âme de la victime. Un peu comme nos sabres._

__Donc_, reprit Ichigo lentement, _son corps et son âme vont mourir ?_

__Pas du tout !_ Ajouta-t-il en riant – ce qui eût pour effet d'énerver Tôshirô qui connaissait déjà la suite de cette histoire. _Le coup qu'a reçu ta sœur s'appelle Hebi Ni Kama Reta Kizu*. Son corps qui est faible, va être consumé par le poison et elle va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

Certains capitaines le fusillèrent du regard.

__Qu_…_quoi ? _Murmura le shinigami remplaçant.

__Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle vive encore. Elle est solide. Normalement, le venin détruit la chair en quelques jours seulement, voir quelques heures…_

__Viens-en aux faits Kurotsuchi_, grogna Tôshirô.

__Oui, oui. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle est atteinte alors que la légende dit, et je cite « qu'un humain possédant le don de pouvoir contempler et converser avec un dieu de la mort sous sa forme originelle, est protégé par son énergie. » Alors si ce que dis Hitsugaya est vrai, elle n'aurait pas dû être touchée._

__C'est que la légende ment_, conclut Byakuya Kuchiki.

__Non. Je l'ai testé sur Nemu le soir même. Le reïatsu protège la victime comme un bouclier. L'arme ne peut pas trancher l'âme._

__Enfoiré,_ grogna Kenpachi.

__Jinta_, chuchota Ichigo pour lui-même.

__Quel rapport avec Karin ?_ Demanda Tôshirô.

__Comme personne n'avait pu approcher Soejima avant la bataille, ma sœur a demandé à Jinta de lui fabriquer une arme assez puissante pour le blesser, le temps de nous délivrer si jamais il n'était pas humain._

__Comment tu sais ça ?_

__C'est lui qui me l'a raconté le soir même et Yusu a rajouté qu'elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait l'air si épuisée. Alors il a simplement concentré son reïatsu dans l'arme à feu._

__Stupide de sa part_, ajouta Shinji Hirako, _et formellement interdit…_

__Oui mais c'était dans le but de nous sauver tous_, dit calmement Unohana Retsu en soupirant.

__Donc_, continua le Capitaine Kurotsuchi_, ta sœur a bêtement abandonné le seul bouclier qui pouvait la protéger du venin. Et comme son reïatsu revient petit à petit, son âme tente de fortifier son corps, en vain bien sûr. Par conséquent, elle résiste inutilement._

__Que va-t-il se passer quand elle sera…_

Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase. Il avait envie de vomir et ses mains tremblaient compulsivement.

__Quand elle sera morte ? _Acheva le chargé des recherches avec un sourire malsain. _Son âme apparaitra dans le Rukongai – ou en Enfer – et le mal s'emparera d'elle au fur et à mesure. La légende dit que les victimes du Dokuja se transforment en prédateur. Doucement, ils glissent vers les ténèbres et finissent par ne plus discerner le bien du mal. Ils deviennent misanthrope, agressifs, assoiffés de sang. _

__Quand Karin va mourir_, articula difficilement Tôshirô, _elle apparaitra en criminel dans un district ?_

__Ma sœur n'est pas une criminelle !_ Cria le frère, en prise à plusieurs sentiments.

__Non. Le venin n'agit pas de suite. Il est possible qu'elle soit complètement lucide et qu'elle ait des moments de crise pendant lesquels elle sera dangereuse. Puis le mal prendra le dessus et oui, elle deviendra le prédateur que je vous ai décrit._

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut long. Personne n'osait bouger, observant avec pitié le jeune shinigami qui tentait en vain de rassembler ses idées.

__C'est un venin_, reprit-il avec espoir. _Alors, il doit y avoir un antidote ?_

__Sûrement,_ siffla Kurotsuchi Mayuri. _Mais pour trouver un antidote, il me faudrait la permission d'examiner le sujet…_

__Hors de question que tu poses tes sales pattes sur ma petite sœur !_

__Ça suffit_, ordonna le Commandant-Capitaine.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

__Kurosaki_, reprit-il, _ta sœur a fait preuve d'un grand courage en affrontant un ennemi qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Grâce à ses efforts et à sa perspicacité, nous avons survécu. Maintenant, c'est à nous de prendre le relais. Laisse-nous faire et peut-être alors que nous pourrons à notre tours sauver ta sœur. _

__Nous lui devons bien ça, _murmura Kyoraku Shunsui.

__Kurosaki_, conclut le très vieil homme. _Retourne auprès de ta sœur et prépare ta famille à sa disparition. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps…_

**[…]**

_**Traduction :**_ _**  
**__**ð Dokuja : serpent venimeux**__**  
**__**ð Shugyoku : pierre précieuse**__**  
**__**= Hebi ni kama reta kizu (je te cite ma Wonder Co si ça ne te dérange pas) : dans cette expression il y a apparemment la notion de blessure brulante causé par un serpent... une morsure quoi !**_ _**  
**__**En bref : La morsure du Serpent ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7 : En Attendant La Fin

**Bonjour à tous ! Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié alors pour la peine, je vous en mets deux !****  
****Et toujours un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires ;)**

**CHAPITRE VII : En Attendant La Fin**

Tout le Seireitei avait été mis au courant. C'était plus prudent.

Il était rare de voir apparaître du jour au lendemain une âme errante se promener au milieu des shinigamis. Surtout une âme instable.

Ce faisant, la plupart des discussions tournaient autour de Karin. A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Etait-elle dangereuse ? Allaient-ils la voir, lui parler ou l'affronter ?

Les esprits s'échauffaient à l'idée de devoir partager leurs journées avec une personne qui risquait à tout moment de péter un câble. Cependant, à la dixième division circulaient certaines rumeurs comme quoi la nouvelle arrivante était proche de leur capitaine. D'autres rumeurs disaient même qu'ils étaient amants.

Mais peu y croyait vraiment car le petit génie n'avait absolument pas l'air enthousiaste à cette idée.

Par ailleurs, ce-dernier ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son bureau. Ses pensées ne lâchaient plus la jeune fille. Depuis leur dispute il avait tout tenté pour oublier cette amitié sincère qu'ils partageaient autrefois tous les deux.

Et voilà qu'elle allait débarquer ici, chez lui, dans son monde, son univers à cause d'une putain de blessure. Tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez prudent dans leur recherche du Shugyoku.

De plus, c'était à lui qu'on confiait la difficile mission de s'occuper d'elle. Il était officiellement devenu son guide et son garde parce qu'il l'avait fréquenté durant quelques années.

Yamamoto lui avait expressément demandé de veiller sur elle pendant les examens du Capitaine de la douzième division, de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit jamais seule avec ce grand malade. Même si le Commandant-Capitaine n'en laissait rien paraître ouvertement devant ses subordonnés, il n'avait aucune confiance en Kurotsuchi. De plus, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pu trouver pour forcer Ichigo à capituler.

Tôshirô avait également la dure tâche de surveiller la jeune fille au quotidien et ça, c'était de loin sa plus grande inquiétude. Il savait combien Karin était une tête-brûlée, têtue et emportée. Etre obligé de contrôler son ancienne amie n'était pas de tout repos et comme il ne pouvait pas compter sur Matsumoto pour l'aider dans ses autres obligations, il sentait déjà que le travail allait prendre un retard considérable.

__Taïchoooooooooo_ _!_

__Quand on parle du loup…_

Une splendide rousse, plantureuse, se précipita dans le bureau, une montagne de papiers dans les bras.

__Oui, Matsumoto…_

__Pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé tout ça ?_ Râla-t-elle en posant la pile sur une table.

__Parce que c'est ton boulot et que je ne vais pas avoir assez de temps pour m'occuper de mes affaires et des tiennes. Alors dépêches-toi de t'y mettre !_

Faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, la vice-capitaine s'assit sur le bureau de son supérieur et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un petit sourire qui en disait long.

__Vous allez être occupé avec la petite Kurosaki_, minauda-t-elle.

__Matsumoto…_

__Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas content ?_

__Tu as bien compris qu'elle allait mourir, non ?_

La jeune femme prit son air boudeur.

__Oui, je sais. Mais elle ne sera pas perdue si vous êtes là !_

Tôshirô soupira. Elle était épuisante. Rien ne l'arrêtait quand elle avait une idée en tête.

__Comment ça va se passer ? _Reprit-elle de plus belle, toute excitée à l'idée de voir une fille partager la vie de son capitaine.

__Kuchiki a été assignée au transfert de l'âme de Karin. Quand celle-ci va mourir, elle devra tricher._

__Tricher ?_ Demanda la belle rousse. _C'est-à-dire ?_

__Elle va diriger l'âme de Karin. Elle ne l'enverra pas n'importe où au Rukongai mais ici, dans mon bureau… _

__Directement ici ? C'est pour ça que vous ne le quittez plus depuis des jours ! _

Tôshirô acquiesça.

__Ooooooh_ _! Taïchoooooo ! C'est si romantique…_

__Matsumoto !_

Elle ricana en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

__Ah, oui_, rajouta-t-il. _Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Apparemment son corps est en train de lâcher. Quand elle sera là, j'aurai besoin que tu préviennes le Goteï pour qu'ils se réunissent ici._

La vice-capitaine le regarda avec étonnement.

__Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous, Taïcho ?_

Mais alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Tôshirô soupira.

__Parce que quelque chose me dit que ça n'va pas être si simple… _

**[…]**

Dans une des chambres de la clinique des Kurosaki, une masse de personne était attroupée autours d'un corps presque froid. Les gens pleuraient silencieusement, priant de toutes leurs forces pour que celle qu'ils chérissaient survive.

Mais c'était peine perdue. La température de son enveloppe charnelle chutait chaque heure un peu plus et toute sa peau c'était recouverte de plaques violacées, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé à mort.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus il était difficile pour la famille et les amis de la voir souffrir de cette façon. Le moindre frôlement d'un courant d'air la faisait gémir de douleur et plus le venin faisait son chemin, plus elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle convulsait fréquemment, se mettait en apnée, suffoquait. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour faciliter son départ était une torture constante pour son père, son frère et sa sœur.

__On… on va rentrer_, murmura Heita en attrapant le bras de Kazuya qui se foutait complètement de retenir ses larmes.

Karin avait toujours été pour ce-dernier une sœur. Elle avait vécu avec lui pendant deux années où ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous, avaient partagés des confidences. Elle les avait sauvé si souvent lorsqu'un de ces fantômes les attaqués qu'il ne les comptait même plus. Il était là quand elle avait fugué de chez elle. Il était là quand elle s'était mise à souffrir de sa maladie. Oui. Il aurait dû faire appel à Isshin bien plus tôt. A cause de sa négligence, sa meilleure amie allait mourir…

Furtivement, Ichigo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kazuya, comme s'il avait compris son malaise.

__Ce n'est pas de ta faute_, murmura-t-il. _Nous n'y sommes pour rien. Quand Karin a était touché, c'était déjà trop tard…_

Alors les quatre amis de la jeune fille sortirent, l'âme en peine. Jinta et Ururu les suivirent de près, emboitant leur pas pour rentrer chez eux.

Il ne restait dans la chambre, plus que sa famille, Inoue Orihime et Kuchiki Rukia qui tenait Yusu dans ses bras, sanglotant discrètement toutes les deux.

__C'est à cause de moi qu'elle meurt_, chuchota la shinigami. _Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser agir comme ça…_

__Si tu penses comme ça, c'est de la faute de tout le monde_, dit Isshin_. C'est de notre faute à Ichigo et à moi parce que nous sommes partie de la maison une fois de plus comme elle nous le reprochait si souvent. Si nous étions resté ici, peut-être que Karin n'aurait pas eût à intervenir. C'est de la faute de Yusu qui n'a pas su la retenir. C'est de la faute de Jinta qui l'a vidé de son énergie alors que tu pensais, à juste titre que Soejima était humain. C'est de la faute de…_

__Ok, c'est bon_, coupa Ichigo. _On a compris où tu voulais en venir. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me sentir serein. C'est comme si je l'avais abandonné…_

__Nous ressentons tous la même chose_, murmura Orihime en caressant son gros ventre rond. _Même ma magie ne peut rien faire… pourquoi je ne peux rien faire contre ça…_

__Je ne sais pas_, répondit Isshin. _Le bébé t'affaiblit, je pense…_

Il se retourna vers Rukia, le regard sévère.

__Kuchiki-san_, dit-il la voix tremblante. _C'est presque l'heure. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps._

Les sanglots de Yusu redoublèrent en puissance. Elle se jeta sur une des mains de sa sœur et l'agrippa avec force et fureur, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de les quitter.

__Impose ton sceau rapidement avant que son âme ne s'échappe vers le Rukongai. _

Ichigo attrapa Yusu par les épaules pour l'éloigner de Karin et la posa sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse pleurer tout son saoul. Quant à Rukia Kuchiki, elle sortit de son gigaï et s'installa à côté de la petite brune.

Mais au lieu de dégainer son zanpakuto, elle sortit de sa poche un Tanto* qu'elle ne retira pas du fourreau. Elle le manipulait avec une infime délicatesse comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet sacré puis, la garde tournée vers le front de Karin, elle murmura des paroles que seul Ichigo et Isshin comprirent.

__Ca y est_, dit-elle en étouffant ses larmes, _la cérémonie du Konsho* est terminée. Quand ta sœur mourra, elle apparaîtra de l'autre côté, en sécurité…_

__Merci_, murmura Ichigo dont le visage était inondé de larmes. _Tu devrais rentrer Rukia. Dis leur, au passage que je ne vais pas tarder à vous rejoindre et qu'ils ont intérêt à prendre soin d'elle…_

__Espérons maintenant_, ajouta Isshin, _qu'elle nous a entendus._

**[…]**

Malheureusement pour elle, dans toute sa douleur, Karin n'entendait rien. Les voix des gens autour d'elle n'étaient qu'une source de souffrance en plus. Chaque son émit par ses proches venaient s'éclater dans sa tête comme des aiguilles que l'on plante.

Sa chair se déchirait à l'image de mille couteaux qui la transperçaient, ressortaient, recommençaient…

Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Que son père, son frère, sa sœur, ses amis, tous, qu'ils viennent à son secours.

Elle voulait la chaleur de leurs bras, la douceur et le réconfort qu'apporte la famille.

Mais la situation ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle sentait que son corps était éteint alors qu'intérieurement, elle hurlait.

_« C'est bientôt fini, Kurosaki. Je te le promets. »_

_« Pou…pourquoi… tu me… tu me dis ça ! »_

_« Parce que je t'aime ! »_

_« Lass… Laisses-moi… Laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

_« N'oublie pas, je suis toi… »_

_« Va-t'en ! » _

_« … »_

_« J…J'ai si… si mal… »_

_« Je sais. C'est le prix à payer. »_

_« Le prix pour… pour quoi ? »_

_« Pour laisser sortir tout le mal qui est en toi. »_

_« Mais je ne veux faire de mal à… à personne ! »_

_« … »_

_« Je…Je suis… je suis mauvaise ? »_

_« Kurosaki… »_

_« Non ! Quand… quand je me réveillerai de ce cauchemar, je… je te prouverai le cont…le contraire ! Quand je me réveillerai, je demanderai pardon à mon p… père ! A mon frère ! Et… et à Yusu… Je te le prouverai… »_

_« … »_

_« Je… je veux que ça s'arrête… »_

_« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour ça. »_

_« Je veux me réveiller… »_

_« Dis-le Kurosaki. Dis-le. »_

_« … »_

_« Juste ça, et tu te réveilleras ! »_

_« Je… je suis… je suis mauvaise… »_

**[…]**

Ce fut très rapide. La douleur s'arrêta nette. Durant un instant, un très court instant, Karin entendit des voix familières crier autour d'elle. Puis, le noir. Un noir apaisant. Un silence de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

Elle sentait que son corps flottait avec la légèreté d'une plume dans le néant, quand tout-à-coup, son dos, sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes se heurtèrent à quelque chose de froid et solide. La réalité fut si soudaine qu'elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle ne dormait plus.

Les paupières closes, trop lourdes pour être soulevées, papillonnaient sous les reflets puissants de la lumière. Puis Karin entendit d'autres voix, dont une à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas.

__Taïcho ! Taïcho ! Elle est arrivée !_

__Du calme Matsumoto… va prévenir le Goteï comme je te l'ai demandé. Dépêche-toi._

La jeune fille, à ces mots, ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa brutalement comme si une bête l'avait piquée, mais deux mains fermes l'arrêtèrent dans son élan.

Paniquée et complètement désorientée, Karin se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme. Un bel homme dont les cheveux blancs cachaient une partie de son visage crispé par l'inquiétude.

__Calme-toi Kurosaki. Reste allongée, prends le temps… tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je suis là._

**[…]**

***Tanto : Couteau japonais****  
*****Konsho : cérémonie du passage vers l'au-delà (Normalement, le shinigami colle la garde de son arme sur le front de l'âme après sa mort, imposant ainsi une marque).**


	8. Chapter 8 : Un Réveil Fracassant

**Et un autre !**

**CHAPITRE VIII : Un Réveil Fracassant ! **

Karin mit quelques minutes pour accuser le coup. Autour d'elle s'étalaient divers objets qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Un bureau, des chaises, une table basse, des étagères, des livres, beaucoup de livres et de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer une lumière aveuglante.

La seule chose d'à peu près familière dans cet endroit, c'était le regard de cet homme qui la maintenait assise. De grands yeux d'un bleu très clair comme l'azur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, ce jeune garçon boudeur qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis presque deux années.

__Tôshirô ?_ Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de relâcher son emprise et de reculer.

__Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu… enfin ! Où je suis bordel ?_

Elle refit glisser son regard sur ce qui l'entourait à la recherche d'un indice.

__Et où sont mon père et Ichi-nii ?_ Ajouta-t-elle plus fort.

__Kurosaki…_

__Pourquoi je suis par terre ?_

Lorsqu'elle se fixa sur le visage de son ancien ami, une boule d'angoisse vînt se loger au fond de sa gorge. Aussi, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre sa propre voix s'érailler en réitérant sa question.

__Tu vas me répondre ?_ Insista-t-elle.

__Tu es au Seireitei_, lui dit-il avec appréhension. _Dans mon bureau, comme c'était prévu._

__Que…Quoi ? Comment ça, je suis au Seireitei ?_

__Oui. On a légèrement triché pendant le Konsho pour que tu n'apparaisses pas aléatoirement au Rukongai. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Et plus sûr pour toi._

Karin se sentait complètement stupide. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui racontait. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà entendu parler du Konsho et du Seireitei par la personne même qui se trouvait en face d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer sa propre personne et ces quelques mots ensemble.

Tôshirô dû le remarquer car il rajouta avec inquiétude :

__Kurosaki… tu entendais ce que te racontaient Kuchiki-san quand tu étais à la clinique ? Elle a dit que ton rythme cardiaque réagissait au son de leur voix…_

__Que… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ Hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. _Où sont mon père et Ichi-nii ?_

__Et merde_, grogna-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds à son tour.

__Quoi, « et merde » ?_

__Ecoute-moi et ne t'énerve pas, ok ?_

Elle le fixa sans répondre ce qui fit soupirer le jeune capitaine.

__La blessure que tu as reçue_, reprit-il calmement, _n'a pas été faites par une arme humaine. Elle s'appelle Dokuja. C'est une arme ancestrale créée il a plusieurs siècles pour créer la discorde dans l'au-delà à travers de simple mortel._

__Crache le morceau ! Viens aux faits._

Il s'appuya contre son bureau, les bras croisés. Il savait, bien sûr que c'était une possibilité, que peut-être elle avait été coupée du monde pendant son coma mais il avait gardé espoir qu'il n'aurait pas à expliquer tout ça de vive voix.

__Le Dokuja est empoisonné. Normalement tu n'aurais pas dû être touché mais les circonstances ont fait que le venin s'est propagé dans tes veines. Il a tué ton corps et maintenant…_

__Quoi ?_ Murmura-t-elle, complètement hébétée.

__Kurosaki, tu es morte. Et ton âm…_

__Attends ! Attends !_

La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Cet idiot lui disait ça comme si c'était un simple constat. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte…

__C'est pas possible_, grogna-t-elle. _Il m'a dit que si je disais ces putains de mots, je me réveillerai !_

__De quoi ?_ Demanda Tôshirô qui ne suivait pas son raisonnement. _Qui t'as dit quoi ?_

__Mais rien !_ Cria-t-elle. _Je devais me réveiller, c'est tout !_

__Et bien, d'une certaine manière, tu t'es réveillée…_

__Ta gueule !_ Lui jeta-t-elle, énervée et prête à bondir pour le gifler.

__Ecoute, Kurosaki_, cria-t-il, perdant un peu de son sang-froid, _je n'y suis pour rien ok ? Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Tu as été blessée, tu es morte et maintenant tu es en danger ! Donc écoute-moi !_

__Va te faire voir ! _

Karin lui tourna le dos et ouvrit la seule porte qu'elle trouva dans la salle. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point d'emprunter le couloir, son ancien ami posa sa main sur le shoji* et le referma d'un coup sec.

__La situation est grave !_ Dit-il. _Les choses ne vont pas s'arrêter là !_

__Laisses-moi passer ! _

__Non !_

Le ton du jeune capitaine était si ferme qu'elle recula de quelques pas.

__Kurosaki_, ajouta-t-il plus calmement, _le venin est encore en toi. Mais cette fois-ci, il va te bouffer l'esprit. Tu te rappelles ce que tu as fait à Isshin avant de sombrer dans le coma ?_

Elle tenta de se remémorer la visite de son père avant que la douleur ne lui fasse perdre toute sa conscience.

__Je… je l'ai attaqué, je crois… mais ce n'était pas moi !_ Ajouta-t-elle pour se défendre.

__Je sais. Mais si tu es ici, c'est pour que l'on trouve un remède à ce poison. Parce que si on ne fait rien, tu vas te mettre à tuer tout le monde, Kurosaki._

_« Il ment… »_

__Tu mens !_ Cria-t-elle, en s'avançant vers lui.

__Non, je ne mens pas. La légende dit que toutes les personnes qui ont été touché par le Dokuja se mettent à tuer sans raison. Ils deviennent violents, comme des bêtes sauvages._

Elle éclata de rire.

__Une bête sauvage ?_ Cracha-t-elle. _Tu te fou de moi ?_

Tôshirô se rapprocha d'elle en soupirant. Elle était vraiment intenable.

_« Il ment… »_

__Laisses-moi passer_, grogna-t-elle, _les poings serrés_.

__Kurosaki…_

__Laisses-moi rentrer chez moi !_ Cria-t-elle.

Karin le repoussa de toutes ses forces et sortit en courant du bureau. Elle parcourut rapidement un long et large corridor d'où s'activaient de nombreux shinigamis, passant d'un shoji à un autre, la regardant avec étonnement.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle emprunta un large escalier pour se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle trouva en bas.

Les bras croisés, le regard sévère, Tôshirô Hitsugaya l'attendait avec un air sombre qui faisait s'écarter à vue, tous ses subordonnés.

La jeune fille glissa sur une marche et tomba contre lui. Cependant, elle ne toucha pas le parquet.

Avec adresse et rapidité, le Capitaine de la dixième division la tenait vigoureusement dans ses bras et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

__Lâches-moi !_ Cria-t-elle, en se débattant.

__Ça suffit !_ Lui renvoya-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle donnait des coups de pieds, le repoussait de ses petits bras, frappait, griffait, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa force était bien supérieure à la sienne et, épuisée, elle abandonna, s'agrippant à son haori, le visage enfouis contre son torse pour cacher ses yeux brillants. Les larmes, même si elles ne coulèrent pas, vinrent se loger au coin de ses yeux.

__Pourquoi_, murmura-t-elle, _pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer…_

__Je suis désolé_, répondit Tôshirô en relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. _J'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais à te dire ça…_

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles des shinigamis passèrent et repassèrent avec curiosité, à bonne distance pour observer la situation. En plus d'être intrigué par la présence et les cris soudains de l'âme errante, ils adoraient l'idée de voir leur supérieur tenir une fille de cette trempe dans ses bras. C'était à la fois risible et attendrissant.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient bien plus vieux que le capitaine Hitsugaya et le simple fait de l'avoir vu grandir leur donnaient parfois l'impression de suivre l'évolution d'un fils ou d'un frère.

__Taïchoooooooooooo_ _!_ Hurla une voix dans son oreille.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent. Karin recula rapidement et tomba assise sur une marche.

__C'est si mignoooooooooooon !_

__Matsumoto_, grogna-t-il, le rouge aux joues, recroisant les bras avec son air autoritaire.

__Vous pourriez faire ça dans l'intimité quand même_, ajouta sa vice-capitaine en pleine réflexion.

__Matsumoto…_

Des rires discrets résonnèrent derrière le lieutenant. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que la petite brune se rendit compte qu'il y avait une masse de personne qui attendait derrière Matsumoto Rangiku.

Elle reconnut quelques têtes qui s'étaient glissées, l'air de rien dans la chambre de son frère quand celui-ci habitait encore à la maison. Il y avait le gars avec ses tatouages sur la gueule et ses cheveux rouges - la même coiffure que Jinta… étrange – et un grand blond longiligne avec un haori portant le numéro cinq. Tous les deux étaient passés chercher son père et Ichi-nii avant qu'elles ne les quittent.

Cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de demander pardon à sa famille. Jamais elle ne verra sa sœur se marier, ni l'enfant de son frère naître. Sa fierté avait été si forte, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à franchir la porte de chez Orihime et Ichigo pour mieux rencontrer sa fiancée.

__Alors, c'est elle ?_ Demanda un bel homme brun avec des armatures en fer en guise de barrettes.

Karin faillit éclater de rire en constatant cette étrange coiffe.

__Elle n'a pas l'air méchant_, ajouta une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

__J'm'appelle Karin_, dit la concernée en se dressant sur ses jambes pour défier la gamine de toute sa hauteur. _Pas la peine de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là._

D'autres rires éclatèrent. Un homme immense la gratifia d'un sourire presque malsain.

__T'as entendu ça, Yachiru ? _Grogna-t-il. _Elle ne manque pas de caractère._

__Oui ! Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de celle qui s'est jetée sur Soejima la dernière fois ! Dis ! Dis Ken-chan ! Je peux jouer avec elle ?_

Tôshirô, qui sentait que Karin commençait à perdre patience, fit signe à son lieutenant de se rapprocher.

__Amène-là dans ses appartements_, ordonna-t-il. _J'ai à parler avec eux dans mon bureau._

__Oui, Taïcho._

__Attends Tôshirô !_ Siffla la jeune fille alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches, suivis de pleins de personne portant le haori. _C'est une blague ?_

__De quoi tu parles ?_ Demanda-t-il en se retournant à peine.

__Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? J'attends sagement, je ne sais où que tu reviennes me baby-sitter ?_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme avec un sourire lourd de sens.

__C'est ça_, conclut-il en reprenant sa marche.

Karin resta interdite pendant quelques minutes. Elle devait sûrement rêver. Cet abruti se comportait comme un con et elle comptait bien lui faire payer sa façon d'agir.

__Ne lui en veut pas_, minauda Matsumoto qui partit dans un long corridor au fond du hall. _Ils doivent se mettre d'accord sur la manière dont on va t'intégrer dans le programme de Kurotsuchi Taïcho._

__Et j'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ?_ Râla-t-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

__Non, je ne crois pas ! De toute façon, il vaut mieux que tu laisses Hitsugaya Taïcho s'occuper de cette affaire. Il agit dans le but de te protéger, tu sais ?_

__Mouais…_

__C'est marrant !_ Cria Matsumoto en riant.

Karin sursauta et s'arrêta nette. La vice-capitaine la fixait avec un air amusé.

__Qu_… _quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

__Tu fais la même tête que mon Taïcho ! C'est juste génial ! Vous boudez de la même façon !_

Le lieutenant ne s'arrêtait pas de rire, aussi la petite brune perdit patience et lança un regard meurtrier à la belle rousse. L'effet fut le bon. Elle se calma et reprit son chemin mais Karin sentait que la jeune femme était encore hilare.

__Il a changé_, murmura-t-elle.

__Qui ça ? Hitsugaya Taïcho ?_

__De qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle…_

__Moi je ne trouve pas. Mais bon ! Je le vois tous les jours alors…_

La belle rousse fit glisser une porte et s'écarta pour la laisser pénétrer dans les lieux.

__Ce sont les appartements des shinigamis qui vivent seuls. Ceux qui ont une famille sont plus excentrés. Celui-ci_ – elle montra du doigt l'intérieur de la pièce – _sera le tien jusqu'à… ben jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus !_

__Et toi ? T'habite où ?_

Karin regretta presqu'instantanément sa question car la vice-capitaine se jeta sur la porte d'en face en hurlant :

__Juste làààààààààààà ! Comme ça, on pourra passer de super soirée toutes les deux !_

__Cool_, grogna-t-elle.

__Et si tu as besoin d'Hitsugaya, il habite au-dessus, juste à côté de son bureau. _

__C'est une blague ? _Ricana la petite brune. _Il vit collé à son boulot ? _

__Les Taïcho ont rarement l'occasion d'avoir une vie personnelle. Tu verras ! C'est pour ça que c'est sympa de t'avoir parmi nous !_

Karin soupira en entrant dans son minuscule salon.

__Je n'en suis pas si sûr_, chuchota-t-elle.

__Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ Demanda Matsumoto avec curiosité_. Parce que vous vous êtes disputés ?_

__Il te l'a dit ?_

La jeune fille sentit un léger malaise dans sa façon de poser la question. Elle n'assumait pas du tout cette histoire avec Tôshirô.

__Non, il n'en a pas besoin_, dit simplement la vice-capitaine_. Je travaille avec lui sans arrêt alors quand il est rentré avant la fin de sa permission avec un caractère de hollow, et qu'il n'est plus jamais retourné à Karakura autrement que pour une mission, je me suis bien douté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose…_

Karin ricana en l'imaginant encore plus boudeur que d'habitude.

__C'est fou ce que les garçons peuvent grandir en si peu de temps… il a pris quoi… genre vingt centimètre depuis la dernière fois non ?_

__Non… tant que ça tu penses ?_ S'étonna Matsumoto. _Depuis combien de temps vous ne vous êtes pas vu ?_

__Presque deux années…_

__Ah ouais… quand même…_

__Et puis, c'est quoi cette coupe ?_ Rajouta Karin en se moquant.

La vice-capitaine éclata de rire. En effet, Tôshirô avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Ils étaient toujours en bataille. De cette façon, son ancien ami ressemblait à un héros de manga* avec ses deux petites mèches courtes qui tombaient sur son front.

__Il a la classe quand même !_ Dit Matsumoto en reprenant un peu de sérieux.

__Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoue… il a la classe…_

La jeune fille se sentit soudainement fatiguée. Elle laissa un long soupir s'échapper.

__Tu veux que je te laisse ?_

Karin acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Etre seule était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde en cet instant.

__Ok,_ conclut la belle rousse. _Mais ne sors pas pour le moment. Hitsugaya Taïcho ne devrait plus trop tarder. Il te dira le règlement à ce moment-là._

Puis, refermant le shoji, elle disparut à la vue de la petite brune qui se mit à tourner sur elle-même pour découvrir son nouveau chez elle.

L'endroit était sobre. Les murs étaient blancs, le parquet était lisse et sans défauts et les meubles étaient d'une parfaite simplicité. Un canapé noir sur le mur de gauche, un futon plié et rangé dessous, une minuscule table basse, un petit bureau façonné dans un bois très sombre, une chaise assortie et quelques étagères sans aucun ornement.

Deux portes jouxtaient le mur de droite. L'une d'elle menait à une minuscule salle de bain.

La douche était étrange. Il n'y avait ni douchette, ni tuyaux. Juste un cube troué sur le sol pour l'évacuation des eaux et le plafond était parsemé de petites ouvertures. Sur sa droite, le lavabo semblait fonctionner de la même façon.

Karin s'appuya sur le rebord en acier du lave-mains et se regarda dans le grand miroir.

Ses courts cheveux noirs, étaient pleins d'épis. Elle avait la même tête que les lendemains de fête et lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur ses vêtements, la jeune fille sursauta. Elle avait pour seul couche de tissu, un débardeur blanc, presque transparent et un short de pyjama de la même couleur.

_« Yusu,_ pensa-t-elle, désespérée, _grâce à toi, je viens de traverser la division de Tôshirô quasiment à poil… T'as pas intérêt à mourir avant que j'oublie ma tenue… »_

Sur cette réflexion, elle sortit de la salle de bain et s'attaqua à la dernière porte qui restait. C'était un placard immense, quasiment aussi grand que son salon. Il y avait une dizaine de shihakusho*, des ceintures blanches et toute la panoplie du gentil shinigami.

Au fond de la penderie, elle trouva des kimonos colorés qui la fascinèrent. Bien entendu, pendant les festivals de sa ville, elle avait déjà eût l'occasion de voir ses proches et sa famille habillés de cette manière mais le tissu n'était absolument pas de la même qualité. Ceux qui se trouvaient dans son placard étaient un ravissement, même pour elle qui ne portait toujours que des joggings et des T-shirt trop grand.

Soudain, elle entendit un grand brouhaha venant de l'extérieur.

Elle grimpa sur son canapé, pour regarder à travers une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur une cour rectangulaire ensablée. Çà et là, des shinigamis s'activaient dans tous les sens et s'ils n'avaient pas porté l'uniforme, Karin aurait presque pu se croire chez elle, au milieu d'hommes et de femmes normaux, humains… dans une rue de Karakura, dans un centre commercial…

Ils criaient, riaient, s'injuriaient…

Alors, Karin se laissa glisser sur son canapé et plongea son visage sur ses genoux. En moins d'une demi-heure, elle avait appris qu'elle était morte, gardée sous surveillance et instable. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations en si peu de temps.

Et tandis que la lumière à l'extérieur chutait, la jeune fille se laissa sombrer dans le chagrin. Aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues, mais le désespoir était bien là, l'assaillant par des souvenirs, des regrets, des images de ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre, voir ou faire.

Elle pensa à sa sœur, si fragile, si émotive qui n'allait peut-être jamais sans remettre. Son père, solide en apparence mais pleins d'amour pour ceux qu'il avait engendré. Son frère, sur le point d'agrandir sa famille alors qu'elle venait de mourir. Elle pensa à Kazuya qui avait déjà perdu ses parents et qui s'occupait d'elle comme on prendrait soin d'une petite sœur. Ryohei et Heita qui lui demandaient toujours son avis sur les filles qu'ils fréquentaient. Kei, plus imprévisible et tête-brulé qu'elle. Jinta et Ururu, ses amis si asociales qui ne sortaient jamais dehors sans qu'elle les ait invité.

C'était si insupportable que Karin gémit, le visage enfouis dans ses genoux qu'elle serait très fort.

Mais alors qu'elle s'endormait, épuisée par toutes ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à la porte. Aussi, lorsque la personne entra dans son appartement, elle ne se réveilla pas…

**[…]**

***Shoji : Porte coulissante japonaise en bois et papier de riz.****  
*****Style KOMURA Yuichi de Hiiro no Kakera mais en plus long mouhaha !****  
*****Shihakusho : Uniforme du shinigami.******

**A bientôt pour le Chapitre IX !**


	9. Chapter 9 : une Soirée Bien Remplie !

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**CHAPITRE IX : Une Soirée Bien Remplie**

__Elle ne savait pas ?_

__Non. Elle ne savait pas._

Tôshirô fit un signe aux autres Capitaines et aux Lieutenants pour qu'ils s'installent sans gêne dans le bureau de la dixième division.

__Elle n'a pas l'air de l'avoir trop mal prit_, ajouta Kyoraku Shunsui.

Le regard qu'il porta au jeune homme était plein de sous-entendus. Il s'amusait de la situation dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé le trop sérieux petit génie et la mignonne petite brune qui s'étaient jetée sur Soejima pendant la dernière bataille.

Si Tôshirô s'en aperçut, il ne le montra pas et continua son entretien de la façon la plus neutre possible.

__Si elle donne cette impression_, répondit-il, _ce n'est qu'en apparence. Kurosaki n'est pas le genre de fille à épancher ses sentiments sur une épaule en pleurant. Elle gueule un bon coup et elle passe à autre chose. Ou alors, elle t'en veut à mort…_

__On s'en fou_, grogna Zaraki Kenpachi. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?_

L'assemblée se concentra sur le jeune homme, attendant sa réponse avec impatience.

__J'ai pour mission_, reprit-il sérieusement, _de la surveiller sans relâche, au cas où elle échapperait à tout contrôle. Elle est logée en face des appartements de Matsumoto pour avoir un œil sur elle durant la nuit. Je peux également l'accompagner les après-midi à la douzième division pour les recherches de Kurotsuchi_ – sur le visage de ce-dernier s'étira un rictus malsain – _par contre, même si j'essaie de l'occuper, il me faudrait des volontaires vers qui je pourrai éventuellement la diriger si mes fonctions m'en empêchent._

Tôshirô n'eût pas à attendre longtemps car une petite tête aux cheveux roses apparut sous le bras du colossal Zaraki.

__Ken-chan ! Ken-chan ! Je la veux ! Je la veux !_ Cria Yachiru en sautillant.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs en soupirant.

__On la prend_, conclut le capitaine de la onzième division.

__Ce n'est pas une poupée Zaraki_, gronda Kuchiki Byakuya. _Comptez sur moi, Hitsugaya._

__Moi aussi_, rajouta Ukitake Jûshirô.

__Et moi donc !_ Lança Kyoraku Shunsui.

Unohana, Shinji et Kensei se proposèrent également d'aider leur confrère si les circonstances l'exigeaient.

__Une dernière chose Kurotsuchi_, enchaîna Tôshirô avec une menace à peine contenue dans la voix, _je serai présent à chaque fois que vous vous occuperez d'elle. Je ne perdrais pas une miette de votre travail. Nous passerons tous les jours à heures régulières et lorsque je dirais que c'est terminé pour la journée, ce sera comme ça et pas autrement. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous viendrez directement me voir sans jamais vous adresser à elle lorsqu'elle est seule. Ce qui ne devrait jamais arriver._

Le concerné éclata de rire. Tous pouvaient lire le mépris dans ses yeux.

__Ne tournons_ _pas autour du pot Hitsugaya. Vous ne m'aimez pas et c'est réciproque. Si j'ai accepté de m'occuper de son cas, c'est juste par curiosité et par défis. Je ne peux pas extraire le venin pour la simple et bonne raison que le support métallique ne me le permet pas. C'est simplement pour cette raison que j'accepte de m'occuper de ce cas. Si Kurosaki devient folle ou meurt avant la fin de mes recherches, je m'en fou…_

__Surveillez vos paroles Taïcho_, gronda Kuchiki. _Il ne nous faudrait pas grand-chose pour vous renvoyer dans votre cellule…_

Le scientifique leva les épaules et prit la sortie sans se presser. Il adorait faire traîner sa démarche, son lieutenant sur les talons. C'était une manière de montrer aux autres qu'il n'était pas touché par leur antipathie.

Quand il eût fermé le shoji, la vice-capitaine Hinamori se leva d'un bond, lâchant un énervement contrôlé durant l'échange entre son ami et le capitaine de la douzième division.

__Cet homme est mauvais_, cria-t-elle. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Sotaïcho le garde parmi nous !_

__Parce que c'est le meilleur_, soupira Unohana Retsu. _Et même si ça me brûle les lèvres de l'avouer, il nous a sorti de beaucoup de problèmes. _

__C'est vrai_, confirma Ukitake. _D'ailleurs Hitsugaya, ne le provoquez pas trop. Cet homme est pervers. Si vous êtes trop ouvertement hostile, il vous le fera payer. Subtilement, mais il vous le fera payer quand même._

Tôshirô acquiesça. Son premier objectif était de protéger son ancienne amie. D'abord des autres, mais surtout d'elle-même. Inutile de lui rajouter des ennuis dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

Soudain, un papillon noir se détacha de l'obscurité naissante pour pénétrer le bureau par une fenêtre ouverte. Il se posa délicatement sur l'épaule du Capitaine Soi Fon.

__Il apporte un message ?_ Demanda Komamura Sajin.

__Kuchiki Cotaïcho vient d'arriver en compagnie du shinigami remplaçant. Kurosaki Ichigo demande à voir sa sœur._

__Bien_, conclut Kyoraku en s'étirant. _La réunion est terminée ! Je retourne à mes occupations._

Tous les Capitaines et leur Lieutenants se dirigèrent vers la sortie avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Tous, sauf Hinamori Momo.

Elle fixait son ami d'enfance.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda Tôshirô en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

__Tu as l'air soucieux. C'est ta mission qui te tracasse ou c'est elle ?_

__Un peu les deux_, avoua-t-il. _Kurosaki n'est pas facile à vivre. Tu pourras le constater par toi-même…_

__Oui ! _Cria-t-elle en bondissant sur lui. _Je vais enfin rencontrer la jeune fille dont tu m'as tellement parlé !_

__N'exagère pas_, grogna Tôshirô en la fusillant du regard. _J'ai dû mentionner son nom deux fois, et c'était il y a longtemps…_

__Il n'empêche que je vais quand même la rencontrer_, bouda-t-elle_. Elle a l'air plus sympathique que cette Oïshi Yuri…_

__Hinamori, ça suffit…_

Le jeune capitaine se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie pour lui montrer que la conversation ne l'intéressait plus.

__Je vais lui parler,_ dit-il. _Tu peux t'occuper d'Ichigo et le ramener ici ?_

__Oui_, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. _Je suis sensée être en repos mais j'ai tellement hâte de la voir encore une fois !_

__Hinamori…_

__C'était tellement mignon de vous voir l'un contre l'autre !_

__Hinamori !_

Cette-dernière éclata de rire.

Elle savait qu'elle était timide et qu'exprimer ses sentiments n'était pas évident. Mais pour son ami, son frère – car c'est ainsi qu'elle le considérait – c'était demander l'impossible. Il était rare de l'entendre parler de ce qu'il ressentait ou vivait en dehors de son travail. Aussi, l'idée que la petite sœur d'Ichigo puisse entrer dans sa vie – même pour une mission – était vue par ses proches comme un espoir.

Et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir la shoji, Tôshirô se heurta –ou plutôt rebondit – sur la poitrine d'une belle rousse plantureuse.

__Et bien, et bien, et bien Taïcho_, minauda Matsumoto, _une seule fille ne vous suffit pas pour la journée ? Vous êtes gourmand !_

__C'est l'âge qui veut ça_, rajouta Hinamori en faisant un clin d'œil à la vice-capitaine.

Le jeune homme sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sous la colère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit uniquement entouré de filles !

__C'est finis, oui_ _! _Cria-t-il.

Elles ricanèrent, tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas rougir. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait plus de mal à contenir ses émotions en face des femmes. Autrefois, il n'aurait jamais réagis au contact de l'incroyable poitrine de Matsumoto, mais c'était avant.

Bien entendu, il la voyait toujours comme sa plus fidèle combattante mais ses yeux arrivaient à l'analyser différemment. Elle était très belle et très tactile et lui, devenait un homme avec tous les changements que cela impliquait. Il détestait ça.

Et alors que Tôshirô tentait de calmer l'hilarité des vice-capitaines, il sentit soudain la panique le gagner.

__Où est-elle ?_ Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

__Qui ça ?_ Répondit Matsumoto.

__Kurosaki ! Où est-elle ?_

__Là où vous m'avez demandé de l'emmener ! Dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée, alors je…_

__Bon sang Matsumoto,_ gronda-t-il, _je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais la laisser seule !_

__Mais je n'allais pas rester dans son appartement toute la nuit !_

__Non_, dit-il sévèrement, _mais c'est pour ça, je te rappelle, que nous avons placé sa chambre en face de la tienne. Pour que tu la surveilles ! Elle serait bien capable d'avoir déguerpis…_

Et sans attendre de réponse, il franchit la sortie et disparut au bout du couloir.

__C'est moi où Karin Kurosaki est plus effrayante qu'un hollow à ses yeux ?_ Demanda la belle rousse, hébétée.

__Non, ce n'est pas toi… en tout cas, j'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente d'apprendre que Tôshirô doit gérer cette mission…_

Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un sourire mesquin qui en disait long…

**[…]**

Karin venait de s'assoupir, aussi elle n'entendit pas une voix l'interpeler doucement derrière sa porte. Un coup frappa. Rien. Pas de réponse.

Lorsque le shoji glissa silencieusement, elle dormait déjà, allongée sur son canapé.

Tôshirô entra, malgré lui sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Fallait-il qu'il la réveille ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Ainsi abandonnée dans les bras de Morphée, il pouvait la contempler tout son saoul. Elle avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses courbes nouvelles.

Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, mais dans le creux de sa gorge avait poussé une poitrine rebondit qui était à peine naissante lorsqu'ils jouaient au foot ensemble pendant ses visites à Karakura.

Son regard glissa de ses seins à sa taille fine, puis jusqu'à ses hanches légèrement galbées. Juste comme il aimait…

L'infime couche de vêtement qui recouvrait sa peau laissait quasiment entrevoir sa chair et sa musculature dynamique, et Tôshirô sentit que quelque chose de nouveau s'opérait en lui lorsqu'il l'observait de cette manière.

Il savait, bien sûr ce qu'était l'excitation et le désir mais pas sur elle ! Pas avec celle qu'il avait toujours vu comme une amie, une véritable amie. Quand avait-il changé à ce point pour qu'il se sente tout-à-coup physiquement attiré par elle ? D'autant plus que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fréquenté.

Tôshirô ricana intérieurement car il détestait les piercings. Or, Karin en avait deux sur le visage. Un minuscule anneau au nez et une boule presqu'imperceptible à l'arcade.

_« Très discret_, pensa-t-il. _Ça n'm'étonne pas de toi… »_

Plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il observa les traits de sa bouille de gamine. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait muri mais ses dix-huit années lui allaient comme un gant. Sa peau était lisse, sans défauts, ses longs cils papillonnaient délicatement comme si elle rêvait et ses lèvres laissaient passer un courant d'air chaud et humide qu'il eût envie de gouter tout-à-coup.

Mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il remit une de ses deux longues mèches de cheveux noirs contre sa joue. Sa coiffure était si étrange ! Très courte comme un garçon avec ses petites lianes lisses qui glissaient vers sa gorge. Ça lui donnait une expression farouche.

Ce qu'elle était.

_« Farouche, entêtée, enflammée »_ pensa-t-il.

Sa réaction dans le bureau, quelques minutes plus tôt lui confirmait qu'elle n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Contrairement à lui qui se battait pour qu'on le traite comme une personne responsable et adulte, à cause de ses fonctions et de ses responsabilités, Karin voulait que sa famille n'oublie pas qu'elle était encore une enfant. Une jeune fille à qui manquaient un père, un frère et un ami. L'ami qu'il n'avait pas su être.

C'était une situation délicate à cette époque. Une guerre de plus pendant laquelle ils avaient encore fait appel à Isshin et Ichigo. Une guerre pendant laquelle Karin avait grandi trop vite et souffert sans personne pour la soutenir.

Bien entendu, c'était le lot de tous les shinigamis.

_« Souffrir. Se relever. Se battre. »_

Souvent plus seul que ce qu'ils pouvaient l'imaginer. Mais c'était leur choix. Quand ils s'engageaient dans cette voie, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Pas Karin.

Elle était juste une gamine normale, un peu trop échauffée qui s'était perdue en l'absence de soutien. Et ce salopard en avait profité pour lui prendre ce qu'elle chérissait et pour l'abandonner juste après la nuit.

Oui. Tôshirô le savait. Il était son ami et confident. Il savait également que sur terre, pour ces êtres qui vivaient de façon si éphémère, ce genre de chose avait souvent une grande importance pour la gente féminine.

Les femmes du Seireitei, au contraire, étaient des militaires que les plaisirs de la chair n'effrayaient pas. Loin de là.

__Arrête !_

Tôshirô sursauta.

Karin s'était relevée brutalement en criant, ses mains agrippant violemment le tissu du canapé.

Il la vit papillonner des yeux et regarder tout autour d'elle avec angoisse.

__Où je suis ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Où je suis !_

__Calme-toi,_ dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. _Rappelle-toi Kurosaki. Tu es au Seireitei, dans ta chambre. Calme-toi…_

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant que sa respiration ne reprenne un rythme régulier.

__Tôshirô…_

__Oui. Tu te rappelles ?_

Elle acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête.

__Ce n'était pas un rêve…_

__Non._

__Et merde !_

Karin colla son visage contre le tissu, assise face au Capitaine, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses.

Quant à lui, il était là, à l'observer sans dire un mot.

__Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui m'attend, au lieu de me regarder avec ta tête de sale gosse ?_

__Tu n'es pas obligée d'être agressive_, soupira-t-il en se reposant sur le dossier.

__Dépêche-toi, je suis crevée…_

__On ne va pas prendre de risque_, enchaîna-t-il comme si de rien était. _Tu resteras dans mon bureau le matin pendant que je remplirai les tâches administratives urgentes. A midi, on mangera soit sur place selon la masse de travail, soit avec mes hommes dans la grande salle. L'après-midi sera réservée à la recherche de l'antidote au sein de la douzième division. Et après, ben on avisera. Si j'ai trop de boulot, tu seras confiée à une autre division. _

__Oh_, ricana-t-elle, _comme c'est gentil ! Je vais être « confiée à une autre division » ! _

Elle le fusilla du regard.

__Tu m'as pris pour quoi ?_

__Kurosaki… c'est pour ta sécurité…_

__Mon œil ! C'est pour votre sécurité ! Au vu du super programme que tu m'as réservé, je vais être enfermée sans arrêt avec, pour unique sortie, un suivi médical dans un centre de recherche… où ça déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Encore entre quatre murs, à la Xième division de mon…_

__Kurosaki !_ Cria Tôshirô en se levant. _Arrête d'agir comme une gamine ! Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, loin de là ! Mais les ordres sont les ordres !_

Le silence s'installa. Un silence de gêne. Un silence pesant. Puis, le jeune homme se rassit à côté d'elle. Il planta ses yeux turquoise dans ceux de son ancienne amie.

__Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire_, murmura-t-il, confus.

__Personne ne vous oblige à m'aider_, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait cassant. _Et si tu n'en a pas envie, alors abandonne. C'est mieux pour tout le monde._

__Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire_, reprit-il. _Je suis désolé._

__Va-t'en…_

__Kurosaki…_

__Va-t'en !_

Karin se releva et attrapa Tôshirô par l'écharpe pour le soulever. Une fois debout, elle le poussa violemment contre le mur. Cependant, elle ne vit pas que le futon, rangé sous le canapé dépassait à peine sur le sol. Ils se prirent les pieds dedans et tombèrent par terre, la jeune fille étalée de tout son long sur le torse du Capitaine.

Le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ils étaient figés, complètement pétrifiés. Leur regard ne se lâchait plus. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Leurs joues rougissaient de plus en plus à mesure que le cerveau analysait la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Karin sentit des papillons voler dans le bas de son ventre.

Tôshirô tenta de contrôler l'afflux de sang qui battait dans son corps comme un diable enragé.

Leur lèvres se rapprochèrent de quelques millimètres quand…

__Putain !_ Cria une voix au-dessus de leur tête. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

**[…]**

La voix retentit comme le grondement du tonnerre à travers la pièce.

__Bordel !_ Reprit la voix. _Tu vas lever tes sales pates de ma petite sœur ?_

Tôshirô repoussa un peu trop sèchement Karin qui tomba sur le côté.

__C'est pas ce que tu crois_, ajouta précipitamment ce-dernier en se relevant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

__On s'est pris les pieds dans ce putain de futon_, enchaîna la jeune fille en faisant de même.

__Mouais, c'est ça !_ Lança Ichigo. _Prenez-moi pour un con !_

__Et si tu te mêlais de ce qui t'regarde !_ Cria Karin.

__Ça m'regarde ! T'es ma sœur !_

__Ah, ouais ? Et depuis quand ?_

__Depuis toujours ! Ce que tu peux être chiante quand tu t'y mets !_

__Ce que tu peux être emmerdant quand tu t'y mets_, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

__Merde Karin !_

__ON SE CALME !_ Cria Tôshirô qui sentait sa patience diminuer dangereusement.

Le silence s'installa mais la tension qui régnait dans la chambre était palpable.

__Bon,_ reprit calmement le Capitaine. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kurosaki ?_

__Je suis venu veiller sur ma sœur._

__C'est pas ce qui était convenu._

__J'm'en fou._

__Bordel, Ichi-nii !_ Cria la petite brune. _Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas rester combien de temps ?_

__Je sais pas ! Le temps qu'il faudra !_

__Le temps de quoi ? De me voir devenir folle ? C'est ça ?_

__Ne dis_ _pas ça…_

__Combien de temps ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ?_

__J'en sais rien !_

__Et Yusu ? Et Orihime ? Et ton bébé !_

__Arrête Karin !_ Cria Ichigo en prise avec le désespoir. _Arrête…_

Le shinigami-remplaçant s'appuya contre le mur, les bras ballants le long du corps. Ses yeux, pleins de larmes fixaient le sol avec insistance.

Karin lui tourna le dos. Elle savait que si elle le voyait craquer, elle ne pourrait pas retenir son propre chagrin plus longtemps.

__Je ne suis pas seule_, chuchota-t-elle. _Ils vont s'occuper de moi. Il y a Tôshirô et Rukia ici. Je ne suis pas seule…_

__C'est vrai Kurosaki_, enchaîna le Capitaine. _Tu dois retourner à Karakura avec les vivants. Ta place est là-bas. C'est ce qui était convenu. Quand ta sœur sera soignée, elle viendra vous rendre visite._

__Je sais_, murmura Ichigo dans un soupir. _Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien…_

__Je vais bien_, conclut-elle.

Le frère se repoussa du mur lourdement et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. A peine eût-il franchis le shoji que sa sœur l'interpela sans lui jeter un seul regard.

__C'est garçon ou une fille ?_ Demanda-t-elle, sur le ton de la conversation.

__Une fille…_

Puis il disparut dans le couloir.

Ses pas retentirent durant quelques secondes qui parurent à la jeune fille une éternité.

__Alors Tôshirô_, murmura-t-elle. _Une semaine ? Un mois ? Une année ?_

__Kurosaki…_

__Tu ne sais pas…_

__Kurosaki…_

__Va-t'en._

Il soupira, épuisé par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

__Rendez-vous dans mon bureau demain matin à six heure. Matsumoto viendra te chercher. Tu n'as qu'à te servir dans le placard pour t'habiller. Viens en uniforme. Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde…_

Et alors qu'il quittait les lieux et refermait le shoji, Karin s'allongea sur le canapé, écoutant les bruits de la nuit naissante.

Elle était morte.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour arranger les choses.

Elle… était… morte…

_« Tu m'en veux ? »_ Susurra sa petite voix gentiment.

_« Tu m'as menti… »_

_« Non Kurosaki… c'est eux qui te mentent. Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour toi. Moi je suis toi. »_

_« Tu mens. »_

_« Non… je t'aime. »_

**[…]**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A TRES BIENTOT !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Un début de journée

**Merci à ****7Fallen-Angels****, MiKU et Guest pour vos commentaires encourageants ! Merci à BGdu14 grâce à qui je me suis rendue compte combien il était agréable d'être suivis par des gens comme ****7Fallen-Angels****, MiKU et Guest ! BONNE LECTURE !**

**CHAPITRE X : Un début de journée **

La nuit de Karin fut agitée par un rêve étrange.

Elle marchait à pas de loup dans un long corridor sans portes ni fenêtres. Elle continuait à avancer comme ça durant des heures. Elle se sentait bien. Le plafond était haut. Les murs étaient blancs. Le sol, très légèrement mou épousait parfaitement la forme de ses pieds.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille voyait une lumière blanche devant elle. Aveuglante. Rassurante. Elle n'accélérait pas la marche. Tout son corps se laissait porter par l'air. Légère. Presque flottante entre les murs.

La lumière se rapprochait. Et lorsque Karin fut assez près d'elle, une porte blanche apparut, lumineuse. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir ce qu'il y avait derrière, un bruit sourd avait retentit dans sa chambre, la réveillant en sursaut.

__Quoi !_ Cria-t-elle.

Le shoji de sa chambre coulissa et une tête rousse apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

__Tu es prête ?_ Demanda Matsumoto avec un grand sourire.

__Prête à quoi_, grogna Karin en se frottant les yeux. _Il fait encore nuit…_

__Mais on a rendez-vous à six heure dans le bureau de…_

__Sérieux… si tôt…_

__Aïe,_ râla la vice-capitaine. _On va se faire engueuler si j'arrive en retard ! _

__J'me suis même pas encore douchée !_ Gronda la jeune fille.

__Je savais que j'aurai dû venir te réveiller il y a une heure !_

La belle rousse pénétra dans la chambre à grand pas et disparut dans la salle de bain. Karin entendit alors l'eau se mettre à couler.

__Bon !_ Reprit Matsumoto. _Tu files sous la douche et moi je te prépare ton uniforme et des sous-vêtements ! _

La petite brune lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle détestait se précipiter le matin. Surtout à cette heure-ci. Et l'idée qu'elle fouille dans ses affaires ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

__Je peux pas dormir encore un peu ?_

__Pas possible ! Je ne peux pas te surveiller jusqu'à pas d'heure ! J'ai du boulot en retard et Hitsugaya va m'assassiner si je ne m'y mets pas sérieusement…_

__Mais…_

__Pas de mais ! Files sous la douche avant que je t'y jette ! Les ordres sont les ordres ! _

Karin soupira bruyamment en se levant. Elle ferma d'un coup sec la porte de la salle de bain.

__Dépêche-toi ok ?_

__C'est bon !_ Cria-t-elle, énervée.

Son pyjama blanc glissa sur le sol puis elle se plongea sous les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond. Elle avait la sensation de prendre sa douche dans la nature. C'était comme si elle se lavait sous une petite pluie et que chaque goutte pénétrait sa peau.

L'eau. Comme toujours l'élément qui la calmait.

Mais alors qu'elle laissait sa chair se détendre sous la sensation reposante du flot pluvieux, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait ni savon, ni shampoing.

__Matsumoto ! _Appela-t-elle.

__Quoi ?_ Répondit l'interpellée en passant de nouveau sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. _Oh ! Tu es super bien foutue ! _

La petite brune rougit, gênée.

__Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit d'entrer !_ Râla-t-elle en tentant de se cacher avec ses mains.

__Ne sois_ _pas si pudique ! Moi aussi, je suis une femme !_

__Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça et puis… oh ! Et merde ! Dis-moi avec quoi je me lave et sors de la tout-de-suite ! _

__Avec quoi tu te…_

La belle rousse sembla étonnée par la question de Karin. Puis elle éclata de rire.

__Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

__Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, ici !_ Ricana Matsumoto. _L'eau est traitée par la douzième division ! Elle nettoie. De cette façon, on gagne du temps le matin et le soir ! _

__Tu veux dire que c'est une eau… savonneuse ?_

La vice-capitaine se remit à rire.

__On va dire ça comme ça ! Allez ! Sors de là ! Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui !_

Karin, déçut de devoir quitter la tiédeur du liquide, attrapa une serviette que lui tendait Matsumoto et s'enroula dedans.

Une fois sèche, elle sortit dans sa chambre et enfila en deux deux le shihakusho noir du shinigami.

__Ouah !_ Cria la vice-capitaine en la contemplant. _Ça te va super bien !_

__Euh… mouais. Si tu le dis…_

Et alors que les deux filles s'échangeaient des regards amusés, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année - du moins en apparence - apparut à l'entrée de la chambre, essoufflé.

__Cotaïcho !_ Dit-il dans un souffle. _Hitsugaya Taïcho est sur les nerfs ce matin. Vous êtes en retard et il commence à s'impatienter !_

La vice-capitaine soupira. Elle avait l'habitude de se prendre des charges de la part de son supérieur mais là, elle sentait que l'ambiance n'allait pas être à la joie avec le stress de cette mission.

__Allez Karin !_ Lança-t-elle sur un ton tragique. _En avant pour une longue, longue journée !_

**[…]**

En effet, lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent toutes les deux dans le bureau de la dixième division, elles croisèrent sur leur chemin plusieurs shinigamis qui couraient loin de leur supérieur afin d'éviter sa mauvaise humeur.

__Ah !_ Grogna Tôshirô, assis derrière son bureau, caché par une pile de dossier. _Vous voilà enfin !_

__Désolée_, minauda Matsumoto en mettant sa poitrine en avant. _Vous savez, les jeunes filles ont besoin de plus de temps le mat…_

__Dépêche-toi_, ajouta-t-il sans l'écouter. _Tu as toute cette paperasse à emmener dans les quartiers de Kuchiki. Et il n'apprécie pas qu'on le dérange pendant son entrainement…_

__Oui Taïcho !_ Lança-t-elle en attrapant la pile et en s'exécutant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Karin éclata de rire. Il avait beau être jeune, elle n'en voyait pas un qui se mettait en travers de ses décisions. Même sa vice-capitaine filait droit.

__Tu ne devrais pas être trop dur avec elle_, dit-elle en se promenant distraitement devant les étagères. _C'est de ma faute si on est en retard._

__Matsumoto est toujours en retard…_

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

Il était penché sur une feuille, un pinceau de calligraphie à la main.

__Tu vas bosser toute la matinée ?_ Demanda-t-elle sans espoir.

__Oui._

__Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?_

__Tu t'occupes._

La petite brune se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas lui balancer une phrase désagréable de bon matin. A la place, elle parcourut des yeux les titres des livres qui s'étendaient devant elle.

« Stratégie défensive », « Stratégie offensive », « Equilibre et Lois », « Règlement Intérieur », « Grenouilles par Mo Yan ».

Karin s'arrêta sur le dernier bouquin qu'elle venait de voir.

__Grenouilles… ce n'est pas un livre de…_

__Littérature chinoise._

Il leva la tête de son bureau.

__J'aime le théâtre chinois_, dit-il.

__Mais ça vient pas du Seireitei, ça ?_

__Non. Matsumoto me l'a ramené d'un voyage dans le monde Réel. Tu l'as lu ?_

__Oui. Ça parle du problème démographique en Chine._

__Mmm,_ grogna-t-il. _C'était la plaie. Un vrai désastre._

__Comment ça ?_ Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

__La quantité d'âme à gérer était devenue trop importante. Et l'équilibre difficile à maintenir._

__C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé que les hollows pouvaient apparaitre ailleurs qu'à Karakura… c'est stupide._

__En fait_, reprit-il tout en continuant de travailler, _la concentration est beaucoup plus forte dans ta ville natale à cause de sa fonction de clef de l'au-delà._

Elle souleva un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'elle ne comprenait rien.

__Tu m'expliques ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

__En gros, ta ville est une porte, un passage si tu veux vers notre Roi à tous. Et plus on s'éloigne de Karakura, plus il est rare de trouver des attaques de hollows. La France, par exemple est un territoire plutôt tranquille. Les seuls hollows qu'on trouve là-bas sont ceux qui n'ont pas eu une mort correcte._

__Donc pas de passage clandestin entre les… dimensions…_

__C'est ça._

__Donc, moins de shinigamis à envoyer là-bas…_

__C'est ça._

Karin s'assit devant la petite table basse, à même le sol devant un amoncèlement de papier en tout genre.

__Dis-moi, Tôshirô ? _

__Quoi ?_ Lança le jeune homme, énervé d'être dérangé toutes les cinq secondes.

__Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom ?_

__C'est quoi cette question…_

__Non sérieux ! Quitte à me traiter de merdeuse, tu pourrais au moins le faire avec familiarité. On était amis, non ?_

Il lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. Il n'avait ni envie de lui répondre, ni envie de continuer la moindre conversation.

La jeune fille soupira en attrapant, nonchalante une feuille qui trainait au milieu de beaucoup d'autres sur la petite table.

Et tandis que ses yeux parcouraient ce qui était noté dessus, elle éclata d'un grand rire qui fit sursauter le Capitaine.

__Bon sang Kurosaki !_ Gronda-t-il. _Y a pas moyen de bosser quand tu es dans les parages !_

__Désolée_, minauda-t-elle en prenant exemple sur Matsumoto. _J'ai_ _pas pu m'en empêcher…_

Elle se cacha derrière la feuille en tentant vainement de calmer son hilarité.

Agacé, Tôshirô posa son pinceau et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs. Il sentait combien son travail allait prendre du retard avec elle dans ses pattes.

Il posa ses iris turquoise sur Karin. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment observé depuis son entrée dans le bureau. S'il l'avait fait, il s'en rappellerait obligatoirement.

Le shihakusho noir du shinigami lui allait à la perfection. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple uniforme dans lequel ils se baladaient tous mais sur elle, il paraissait moins terne, moins banal. Le tissu épousait ses courbes à la perfection. Le décolleté laissait entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine et sa taille de guêpe était accentuée par la ceinture blanche qui y était nouée.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il laissa ses yeux glisser plus bas, en dessous de la cambrure de ses reins.

__Tôshirô ? _Demanda la jeune fille en posant la feuille sur la petite table. _Tu veux peut-être que je me lève pour avoir une meilleure vision de l'ensemble ?_

Reprenant ses esprits, il se racla la gorge bruyamment et disparut à son tour derrière une pile de dossier. Il commençait à en avoir ras le bol de ses hormones. Elles l'entrainaient parfois vers des pensées qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout.

__Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, dit-il très sérieusement.

Karin ricana silencieusement. Tout comme Ryohei, Kei, Kazuya et Heita, Tôshirô grandissait. Elle avait déjà sentit le regard de ses amis se poser sur elle avec gourmandise mais voir que lui, si sévère, si obnubilé par la droiture, se laissait envouter par des charmes qu'elle ne contrôlait et ne cultivait pas, était plutôt risible.

Etonnement pourtant, elle apprécia ce regard qu'il avait porté sur elle et elle se sentit rougir à son tour. Il n'était pas comme tous les hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés. Ils étaient sans intérêt, ignorant, puérils. Tout le contraire de son ancien ami.

Surprise par sa propre pensée, elle se recacha derrière une des feuilles et se plongea dans une lecture beaucoup trop appliquée pour être naturelle.

_« Il a changé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Tais-toi. J'arrive pas à lire. »_

_« Il te plaît ? »_

_« Ta gueule ! »_

Elle essayait en vain de chasser la voix de sa tête mais plus elle tentait de se concentrer sur ce qui était écrit en face d'elle, plus le ton de son subconscient augmentait.

_« Tu es mauvaise. »_

_« C'est faux. »_

_« Tu l'as avoué toi-même, rappel toi ! »_

_« C'était juste pour que tu me lâche ! Tu m'avais promis que je me réveillerai… »_

_« Je ne t'ai pas mentis. Tu t'es réveillée. »_

_« Salopard… »_

_« Tu es mauvaise. »_

_« Non, je n'le suis pas. »_

_« Pourtant, tu es là, à parler gaiement avec ton petit Capitaine alors que de l'autre côté, ta sœur chérie, ton frère, ton père et tous tes amis sont en train de pleurer ta mort… »_

_« … »_

_« Même toi, tu ne pleures pas. Même pas pour eux… »_

__Tais-toi_, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

__Quoi ?_ Demanda Tôshirô, surpris.

Karin releva précipitamment la tête. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

__Non rien_, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé, qui ne trompa pas le jeune Capitaine.

Elle se repencha sur sa lecture, contente que son subconscient se taise à nouveau.

Sur les feuilles qu'elle parcourait, étaient écrit des doléances et des réclamations concernant la vie de la dixième division. Certains shinigamis demandaient plus de jours de congé, d'autres souhaitaient que le cuisinier parte à la retraite – il existait alors une retraite pour les shinigamis ? - et encore d'autres posaient leur candidature pour intégrer le conseil des hommes shinigamis.

Mais alors qu'elle allait changer d'activité, Karin tomba sur une proposition qui la fit éclater de rire.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?_ Cria Tôshirô exaspéré.

__Oh ! Non !_ Ricana-t-elle en tendant le papier vers le jeune homme. _Lis celle-là !_

Il le prit et fit glisser son regard dessus comme s'il avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de réclamation tous les jours.

__Encore une_, soupira-t-il.

__Quoi ? T'en a souvent des comme ça ?_ Dit-elle en bondissant sur lui.

__Tous les jours…_

Elle repartit d'un fou rire, se tenant au coin du bureau pour ne pas tomber au sol.

__Arrête de rire !_ Gronda-t-il.

__C'est trop génial ! J'suis désolée ! Mais là ! Franchement !_

__Nous en recevons tout le temps des comme ça. Et tous. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant vu notre position dans la hiérarchie._

__Ouais d'accord, mais ce mec t'offre carrément sa fille, c'est abusé !_

__Ils le font quasiment tous…_

Elle reprit la feuille des mains de Tôshirô et se mit à lire le contenu à haute voix en faisant les cent pas, à la façon d'un chef d'entreprise dictant un courrier important à ses secrétaires.

__Doléance numéro trente-deux, concerné, le septième siège de la dixième division, Miyake Zeshin - point, à la ligne. - Taïcho - virgule - le sujet de votre mariage n'est pas à prendre à la légère - point, à la ligne. - Nous savons tous très bien à quel point il est difficile pour quelqu'un de votre rang de découvrir la joie d'une rencontre amoureuse, point. – sans blague ! Une rencontre amoureuse !_

__Kurosaki…_

__Attends ! Attends ! C'est pas fini ! – C'est pour cela – virgule - que je vous propose de rencontrer ma deuxième fille – virgule – Miyake Azuna – point – C'est une ravissante jeune femme - point - Elle est plus âgée que vous et pourra – virgule – dû à sa maturité vous apporter tout ce dont un homme a besoin pour son foyer. – Il ne précise même pas l'âge ! Si ça se trouve, c'est une vieille fille !_

__C'est bon ! Tu as fini !_ Cria-t-il en se levant de son siège.

__Non, mais sérieux ! Ça n'te fait pas rire ?_

__Kurosaki…_

__Karin._

__Kurosaki, je reçois vingt doléances de ce genre par jour. Toujours les même. Alors non, ça ne me fait pas rire._

__Putain, t'es vraiment pas drôle !_

__Voilà_, conclut-il en se reposant derrière son bureau. _De toute façon, arrête de toucher à ces papiers. Matsumoto doit les trier._

__Je peux le faire_, lança-t-elle en se jetant sur le bureau.

Elle planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux, hésitant de Tôshirô.

__Ecoute Tôshirô_, reprit-elle. _Matsumoto ne fait pas son boulot et moi, je m'ennuie à mourir alors pitié ! Laisse-moi au moins trier ces papiers ! Y en a une tonne qui s'entasse sur la table ! Ça va bien me prendre toute la matinée…_

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir. La laisser toucher à ces doléances n'était pas tout à fait autoriser. Il pouvait y avoir des demandes très privées… mais en parallèle, sa vice-capitaine serait disponible pour d'autres tâches plus urgentes.

Karin, ne le voyant pas réagir s'assit sur un recoin de son bureau.

__Sinon,_ dit-elle avec un brin de malice dans le regard, _si tu préfères, je peux continuer à te parler jusqu'au déjeuner…_

__Ok !_ Lança-t-il, convaincu par ce dernier argument. _Tu fais quatre tas. Un premier pour ce qui te parait important. _

__C'est-à-dire ?_

__Les demandes par rapport au travail, les sujets sérieux quoi…_

__C'est subjectif mais on verra bien !_

__Dans le second, tu trieras les demandes de congé. Tu les mets à part._

__Ok._

__Dans le troisième, tu fous toutes les réclamations qui te paraissent stupides. Et le dernier, tu y place toutes celles où tu as un doute. Comme ça, je n'aurai plus qu'à y jeter un rapide coup d'œil ce soir. _

__Et pour les propositions de mariage ? Dans le premier tas ?_

__Kurosaki…_

__C'était pour rire ! Grognon…_

Tôshirô, sans s'en rendre compte, laissa échapper un grognement mécontent.

__Tu vois ?_ Dit-elle en souriant. _Grognon._

__Au boulot !_ Gronda-t-il en se replongeant dans sa paperasse.

Karin en fit de même. Elle se mit à lire toutes les doléances avec beaucoup d'intérêt et d'application. Ce petit travail lui permettait d'en apprendre beaucoup sur la vie de la Soul Society. Sur le Seireitei en particulier.

Elle apprit, par exemple, que la retraite était proposée au shinigami tous les cinquante ans. Que le cuisinier de la dixième division avait la main lourde sur la sauce soja. Que le Capitaine sortait si peu que la vice-capitaine Hinamori Momo – qui pouvait bien être cette fille ? – était obligée de faire une demande écrite pour qu'il lâche un peu son travail et qu'il aille rendre visite à sa grand-mère.

A la vue de cette réclamation, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers son ancien ami. Etait-il possible qu'il soit obnubilé par son travail à ce point ? Il avait une famille ici et n'en profité même pas alors qu'elle avait perdu la sienne et ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais les revoir.

Et tandis qu'elle rangeait çà et là quatre petits tas de papiers écrit à l'encre de chine, elle se retint de verser une larme. Elle pensa que sa sœur, elle, n'avait pas la main lourde sur la sauce soja. Que son père aurait adoré qu'elle lui rende visite. Que son frère allait devoir prendre des jours de congés pour s'occuper de sa fiancée et de sa petite fille sur le point de naître. Que Ryohei, Heita et Kei allaient continuer à vivre sans elle. Que Kazuya allait vivre sans elle. Que sa famille allait vivre sans elle. Que le monde allait disparaitre de ses souvenirs, un jour.

Peut-être allait-elle devenir folle, et tuer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle soit morte pour ne pas toucher aux gens qu'elle chérissait ?

Et alors qu'elle s'acharnait à remplir sa tâche consciencieusement, le jeune Capitaine l'observait. Il savait qu'un débat intérieur s'animait au fond de son être. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle brûlait de chagrin et que son seul moyen de s'en sortir était de s'occuper l'esprit.

Il pensa soudainement que peut-être, Karin n'était pas si terrifiante à gérer finalement…

**[…]**

La matinée s'écoula plus rapidement que le jeune Capitaine l'avait imaginé.

Karin avait été studieuse, remplissant sa tâche avec beaucoup de soin et d'intérêt. Il l'entendait parfois souffler, rire et pousser de petites exclamations quand elle découvrait quelque chose sur la vie au Seireitei.

Elle ne le gênait plus et il sentit étrangement de la déception. Il était déçu et content à la fois.

Déçu car il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix depuis très longtemps et content car, de cette façon, ils n'avaient pas entrer dans des sujets trop sérieux. Comme leur dispute. Celle qu'ils avaient eût il y avait deux années de cela. Ce conflit violent durant lequel les mots avaient dépassé la pensée.

__J'ai finis !_ Lança la jeune fille en s'étirant de tout son long, allongée sur le sol.

__Merci_, dit simplement Tôshirô.

__Par contre, j'ai fait un plus gros tas, là parce qu'il y a pleins de chose que je ne comprends pas. Alors j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est important ou pas…_

__On verra ça ensemble, demain matin._

__Oh_, minauda-t-elle en prenant toujours exemple sur Matsumoto, _ça veut dire que tu me laisseras recommencer demain…_

Il leva les épaules en rangeant ses propres papiers.

__Qui sait…_

__Bon !_ Ajouta-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

__Maintenant, on va manger._

Karin sentit son enthousiasme chuter comme si elle avait pris un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage et lorsque Tôshirô passa à côté d'elle, il vit qu'elle était pâle.

__Ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il.

__Oui. C'est juste qu'en triant les réclamations, je suis tombée sur une dizaine de demandes pour que le cuistot parte à la retraite… alors…_

__Je sais,_ soupira-t-il. _Mais je ne peux pas le forcer à partir. Et son zanpakuto ne sert pas à grand-chose…_

Sur ce, elle lui emboita le pas, curieuse de rencontrer d'autres shinigamis.

Ils traversèrent à grands pas le long corridor presque désert à cette heure-ci, descendirent les escaliers que Karin avait dévalés comme une furie la veille et empruntèrent la porte du hall principal pour pénétrer dans une cour ouverte et ensablée, entourée de majestueux bâtiments et de hauts murs blanc.

Plus l'automne avançait, et plus l'air se faisait frais, presque froid.

__C'est…_ hésita-t-elle.

__C'est quoi ?_ Souffla Tôshirô.

__C'est sobre…_

__Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_ Enchaîna-t-il en accélérant sa marche.

__Je sais pas moi… des jardins, des fleurs, des…_

__Des p'tits lutins ?_ Coupa le jeune homme en ricanant.

__Vas t'faire voir_, grogna-t-elle.

Pendant leur échange, ils avaient traversé la cour pour atterrir devant une grande porte d'où s'échappait un brouhaha énorme. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, le vacarme diminua rapidement pour n'être plus qu'une rumeur, chaque regard dévisageant la jeune fille.

Pas intimidé pour un sou, Karin leur rendit la pareille en observant avec une minutie chaque détail de la pièce.

Une dizaine de tables basses entourées d'une vingtaine de shinigamis chacune étaient alignées, parallèles les unes aux autres dans la salle. Légèrement surélevée et perpendiculaire à ses jumelles siégeait une autre table sur laquelle mangeaient le Capitaine et les plus gradés de la division.

Aussi Karin ne fut pas surprise d'y découvrir Matsumoto, un verre de saké à la main, un grand sourire sur le visage.

__Tu comptais réapparaître dans mon bureau avant la fin de la journée ?_ Lui lança Tôshirô en la fusillant du regard.

La vice-Capitaine eût un air faussement contrit et se répandit en excuse avant de brutalement changer de sujet.

__Assieds-toi à côté de moi !_ Dit-elle à la jeune fille en poussant d'un geste brusque l'homme qui mangeait tranquillement près d'elle.

Elle pointa du doigt l'emplacement dégagé.

__J'ai pas l'choix_, murmura Karin.

Elle prit place tranquillement, sans se soucier des chuchotements qui, petit à petit reprenaient de l'ampleur.

__Alors,_ chuchota la belle rousse à sa nouvelle camarade de table. _Ça n'a pas été trop dur toute la matinée en compagnie d'Hitsugaya Taïcho ? _

__Matsumoto_, grogna le concerné, _je t'entends jusqu'ici…_

La vice-Capitaine fit une grimace de désespoir.

__Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu à la division ?_ Enchaîna-t-il.

__C'est que tout le monde voulait en savoir plus sur elle !_ Répondit-elle pour sa défense. _Sa taille, la couleur de ses yeux, son tour de poitrine, …_

__Hé !_ Lança Karin. _Je suis là, je te rappelle !_

__Désolée…_

__Ça ne les regarde pas !_

__Peut-être pas avec autant de détails_, ajouta Tôshirô en observant la foule devant lui.

__Comment ça ?_ Demanda la petite brune, irritée.

__Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ton tour de poitrine…_

__Et le reste, si ?_

Le jeune homme soupira. Il sentait que l'orage n'était pas loin.

__Il faut qu'ils sachent à quoi tu ressembles au cas où._

__Au cas où « quoi » ?_ Gronda-t-elle. _Au cas où je pèterais un câble ? _

Matsumoto regarda son supérieur avec des yeux suppliant. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit pour déclencher un combat à mort entre le trop sérieux dirigeant de la division et l'instable gamine au caractère de cochon.

__Et si on mangeait ?_ Suggéra la belle rousse.

__Ecoute Kurosaki_, renchérit Tôshirô qui tentait de calmer la situation devant ses combattants, _c'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas écarter. Il vaut mieux que les gens sachent à quoi tu ressembles._

__Merde !_ Lança Karin en tapant du poing sur la table.

Le brouhaha de l'assemblée de shinigami se tue tout-à-coup. Voir une enfant tenir tête à leur vigoureux Capitaine était un spectacle qu'il ne voyait pas tous les jours.

__Et pourquoi je ne me promènerai pas avec une pancarte collée sur mon cul avec marqué dessus : « Attention ! Chien méchant ! ». Au moins, comme ça, ça serait clair pour tout le monde !_

__Kurosaki…_

__Merde !_

La petite brune se leva d'un bond et sans avoir touché à son assiette, se lança vers la sortie. Au passage, elle jeta un regard de défis à tous ceux qui la regardaient.

__Où vas-tu ?_ Demanda calmement Tôshirô.

__Dans ma prison !_ Cria-t-elle en disparaissant dans la cour.

Elle refit le trajet en sens inverse, pénétra le hall de la division et se dirigea sans calmer sa démarche jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas et referma plus fort encore.

_« Tu es très belle quand tu t'énerves. »_

__Ta gueule !_ Cria-t-elle.

Karin donna un coup de pied dans le futon qui se souleva à peine et se chiffonna contre le canapé.

__C'est de ta faute tout ça !_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

__Tu m'avez dit que je me réveillerai ! Et là, je vis un cauchemar ! Je suis morte ! MORTE !_

_« … »_

__Et pourquoi j'arrête pas de m'énerver ? Pourquoi j'arrête pas de lui gueuler après !_

_« Parce que tu es m… »_

__Ah non ! Ah non ! Si tu dis encore que je suis mauvaise, je prends un couteau et je me transperce de part en part !_

_« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? »_

__Si je disparais, toi aussi !_

_« En es-tu sûr ? »_

La jeune fille sentit que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient dangereusement.

__Tu… arrête !_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _

__Je me sens mal… arrête j'te dis !_

Elle plia les genoux et posa ses mains sur le sol, suffocant.

_« Comment feras-tu pour te tuer si je ne t'en laisse pas l'occasion ? »_

Un gémissement de peur lui échappa et tout son corps se mit à trembler de fatigue. Son cœur accéléra encore.

_« Comment vas-tu faire Kurosaki ? Moi je t'aime… je ne veux pas que tu meures… pas encore… »_

__Ta gueule ! Arrête ces conneries !_

Soudain, la pression se relâcha et Karin se laissa choir de tout son poids sur le parquet. Elle agrippait sa poitrine et resserrait l'étreinte comme si elle voulait empêcher son cœur de s'échapper. Le rythme alors se calma. Sa respiration et les battements reprirent un chant régulier.

__Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal_, souffla-t-elle en retenant ses larmes qui ne coulèrent que dans son âme.

_« Il te plaît tant que ça ? »_

__C'est un ami._

_« Et s'il était plus à tes yeux ? »_

__Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Et si tu es moi, tu devrais le savoir !_

_« Oui ma petite Kurosaki. Mais les gens changent. Leur regard aussi. Et puis, tu es seule ici. Lui, il te connait. Il t'a toujours soutenu jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Il a changé. Son regard aussi. Le tien également… »_

__Tais-toi_, chuchota-t-elle.

_« Mais prends garde. C'est notre sort à tous les deux. Nous tuerons bientôt ce à quoi nous tenons. Toi, tu tueras la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde pour te délivrer de tes barrières, et moi, c'est toi que je détruirais pour nous libérer de la souffrance… »_

**[…]**

**A bientôt ! Et Merci !**


	11. Chapter 11 : Rencontre avec le Pharaon

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre (j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer avec la chaleur et j'ai du monde à la maison^^ du coup je risque d'avoir un peu de retard sur les suivants). Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mal écrit ! BONNE LECTURE !**

**Ps : Miku = Guest… ça aurait pu me crever les yeux que je n'aurais pas fait gaffe ! Boulette^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires (et bienvenu à Lisou Aure !)**

**CHAPITRE XI : Rencontre Avec Le Pharaon**

Après le départ de Karin, le réfectoire était devenu étrangement calme. Plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur d'attirer l'attention du Capitaine qui, derrière son apparence froide de tous les jours, voyait son reïatsu lanciner sous la colère.

__Taïcho_, lui murmura Matsumoto. _Contrôlez-vous. Tout le monde vous regarde…_

Ce-dernier souffla un bon coup pour tenter de réguler ses émotions. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour le mettre dans cet état-là.

Bien entendu, elle avait toujours eût un caractère emporté. Mais à ce stade, ce n'était même plus le bon mot ! Elle s'enflammait pour un oui, pour un non au moindre dérapage.

__Vous devriez peut-être aller lui parler_, suggéra la belle rousse en souriant gentiment.

Il soupira. C'était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais avait-il le choix ? Il devait l'emmener à la douzième division dans les minutes qui suivaient.

__Bon_, conclut-il en se levant, _occupes-toi de l'entraînement de cet après-midi et s'il y a une affaire urgente, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message._

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle sous les regards tantôt amusés, tantôt apeurés de ses combattants.

Le ciel était parsemé de nuages d'un blanc immaculé et grâce à son pouvoir, il ne sentit pas le froid lui picoter les joues et le bout des doigts. Si la température commençait à chuter si rapidement, le temps serait à l'hiver avant son heure et la neige commencerait à tomber sans en voir la fin. Et le moral des gens chuteraient avec les courtes journées qui s'en suivent.

Pour ce qui était du caractère de Karin, il ne pouvait sûrement pas être plus irascible qu'en ce moment. C'était une véritable plaie.

_« Arrête de penser comme ça… »_ Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. _« Elle n'a pas pu changer à ce point. »_

C'était stupide de se faire du souci pour une chose qui ne dépendait sûrement que d'elle. Peut-être que pendant toute cette période où ils ne s'étaient pas fréquentés, Karin était devenue plus colérique encore qu'avant. Peut-être qu'elle ressassait encore au fond d'elle cette dispute qui les avait séparé.

Tôshirô se gifla mentalement pour chasser ses pensées. Ce n'était, encore une fois, pas son genre de s'attarder à des questions aussi futiles et qui n'attendaient pas de réponses. Elle n'était, après tout, qu'une ancienne amie. Une amie avec qui il avait partagé subtilement beaucoup de bons souvenirs et qui en effacés de si désagréables avec lesquels vivre.

Une amie.

Ce mot résonna dans son esprit avec la même clarté qu'un coup de gong. C'était justement parce qu'elle était son amie qu'il s'inquiétait. Tout comme il l'aurait fait avec Hinamori.

Il aimait les moments qu'il passait avec le groupe. Les matchs de foot. Les victoires. Les confidences des uns et des autres. Les confidences de Karin qu'il faisait semblant d'écouter d'une oreille. Cette même oreille qui n'avait pas su être assez attentive quand la situation l'exigeait.

__Kurosaki ?_ Interpela-t-il en frappant à la porte_. J'entre._

Le shoji glissa sans bruit pour laisser entrer le Capitaine à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Sa première vision de la pièce fut difficile car tout était dans la pénombre et s'il n'avait pas senti le reïatsu de la jeune fille, il serait sorti de la pièce afin de la chercher ailleurs.

Mais alors qu'il laissait ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, il entendit une petite voix en direction du sol l'interpeler à son tour.

__Tôshirô ? C'est toi ?_ Dit-elle en se redressant lentement.

__Kurosaki !_ Lança-t-il en se jetant sur elle pour l'épauler et l'aider à se relever. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?_

__Je discutais_, ajouta Karin d'une voix distraite qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

__Quoi ?_

__Je discutais_, reprit-elle d'un air absent.

Tôshirô regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pourtant personne d'autre dans la chambre.

__Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…_

__Je discutais avec mon…_

Elle hésita un instant sur le nom qu'elle devait lui donner. Si cette voix était elle, comme elle l'affirmait, devait-elle la nommer Karin, ou moi, ou inconscient ?

__Je ne sais pas_, murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, elle croisa le regard soucieux du jeune homme et ce fut comme si la réalité retombait en masse devant ses yeux. Les murs, qui lui paraissaient si éloignés, étaient tout-à-coup très proche, trop proche. Le contact de sa peau sur celle de son ami était bien palpable. L'odeur de ses cheveux.

__Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_ Demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des cils comme si la pénombre l'éblouissait.

__Tu as dit que tu discutais avec quelqu'un… ou quelque chose._

Karin éclata de rire en se détachant de lui. Bien entendu, ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Qu'il la croit folle ou perdue.

__J'ai dû m'endormir !_ Lança-t-elle. _Je devais encore rêver. Kazuya a dit que j'étais somnambule !_

Sa réaction changea si soudainement que Tôshirô resta planté là, à la regarder partir vers l'entrée comme si de rien n'était.

__Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'un air sévère.

__Tu… non, rien. J'me dis juste qu'on devrait se dépêcher d'aller à la douzième division avant d'être à la bourre._

La jeune fille le laissa passer devant et lui emboita le pas en soufflant intérieurement. Elle espérait, sans vraiment trop y croire, que Tôshirô serait dupe de son histoire de somnambulisme.

Et tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers le centre des recherches, le Capitaine comprit l'urgence de la situation. Karin n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle était bien réveillée quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Il se rappela de cette étrange réaction le matin même dans le bureau où elle avait l'air d'écouter quelque chose.

Mais malgré cette attitude bizarre, il était difficile de savoir si ses sautes d'humeur étaient dues au venin qui coulait dans ses veines, au choc d'être morte ou à son caractère naturel.

Peut-être était-ce un tout. Peut-être qu'elle allait vraiment mal.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait que ces après-midi à endurer Kurotsuchi Mayuri soit efficaces. Il ne venait pas de retrouver Karin pour la reperdre de sitôt…

**[…]**

Durant tout le trajet les menant à la douzième division, Karin resta silencieuse. Elle portait sur son front les plissures dues à l'inquiétude. Le même genre de tic nerveux qu'avait Ichigo avec ses sourcils froncés. Ça leur donnait un air grognon et asocial.

Quant à Tôshirô, il en fit de même. Cloitré dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils étaient arrivés devant les portes du quartier général des recherches du Seireitei.

__C'est là ?_ Demanda la jeune fille, non sans une once d'angoisse dans la voix.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer sans répondre.

Lorsque Karin franchit le pas de la porte, une exclamation de stupeur s'échappa malgré elle et vînt résonner dans l'immense salle qui s'étendait, luxuriante et moderne.

Partout, des objets sifflaient, grondaient, bougeaient ! Partout des shinigamis s'activaient, portant dans leurs bras des bocaux remplis de liquides multicolores ! Partout des choses merveilleuses et abracadabrantes !

__Ah !_ Siffla une voix mielleuse du fond du laboratoire. _Vous voilà enfin…_

Karin resta bouche-bée devant l'excentricité de l'homme… ou de la créature qui s'approchait d'eux. Il était si loufoque qu'elle éclata de rire.

__Kurosaki_, chuchota Tôshirô en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

__Aïe !_ Cria-t-elle. _T'es con ! Tu m'as fait mal…_

__Et vous êtes mal élevé_, persiffla Kurotsuchi en s'approchant. _Tout comme votre abrutit de frère._

Et tandis que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui balancer une phrase cinglante, le Capitaine de la douzième division partait déjà en direction d'une porte qui jouxtait le mur de droite de l'atelier.

Tôshirô lui emboita le pas en l'invitant d'un simple regard à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit en boudant comme une enfant.

__Entrez ici et asseyez-vous_, commanda l'étrange homme à tête de pharaon. _Nous allons commencer par un questionnaire._

Les yeux de Karin lui lancèrent des éclairs. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'obéir à cet enfoiré.

__Assis-toi Kurosaki_, gronda Tôshirô en prenant place sur un siège au bout de la salle.

Sans enthousiasme, elle s'exécuta, s'installant sur une chaise à l'apparence d'un siège électrique, en face de son bourreau.

Ce-dernier appuya sur le bouton d'une imposante machine, faisant apparaitre un écran sur lequel elle vit la salle et son corps se manifester.

__Je suis filmée ?_ Demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une caméra.

__Et enregistré_, ajouta Kurotsuchi. _Bien. Commençons._

__Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Il soupira en attrapant un calepin et un stylo derrière lequel il disparut.

__Début enregistrement_. Lança-t-il, distrait.

_« Début enregistrement »_ Répondit la machine avec une voix féminine et glaciale.

__Sujet numéro un_, continua-t-il. _Premier examen. Date et heure en automatique._

_« Date et heure, enregistrées »_ Répéta de nouveau l'ordinateur.

__Nom, prénom._

Karin était si attentive à cet étrange échange entre l'homme et la machine qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'adressait à elle.

__Nom et prénom !_ Reprit le Capitaine en grinçant des dents.

Elle sursauta, surprise.

__Vous le savez déjà, non ?_

__Nom et prénom !_ Insista-t-il en levant ses prunelles jaunes vers celles, provocantes de la jeune fille.

__Kurosaki Karin._

__Année de naissance, lieu et âge à haute voix._

Elle soupira, en regardant mollement Tôshirô qui, lui observait sans relâche les moindres faits et gestes de son confrère.

__Six mai mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatorze*. Karakura. Dix-huit ans._

__Taille, poids, sexe._

__Ce n'est pas gentil de demander ça à une fille_, susurra-t-elle pour l'énerver.

Il disparut de nouveau derrière son calepin pour noter des choses qui l'intriguèrent.

__En centimètre_, précisa-t-il.

__Sexe féminin, cent cinquante-deux centimètres, quarante-trois kilos._

__Couleur de peau, de cheveux, des yeux._

__C'est une blague !_

__Est-ce que je vais devoir me répéter à chaque fois, Kurosaki_, grogna-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

__Essayez pour voir ! C'est assez amusant en fait !_

Le Capitaine se leva de sa chaise pour approcher son visage très près de celui de la jeune fille, son ongle pointu et long en direction de sa joue. Mais une main empêchait ce-dernier de s'approcher davantage. La main de Tôshirô qui n'était étonnamment plus à sa place.

__Ca suffit Kurotsuchi_, gronda son ancien ami.

__Elle est agaçante_, dit-il en se rasseyant tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

Et alors que Tôshirô regagnait son siège, Karin comprit le danger de la situation. Ce Mayuri n'était vraiment pas commode et n'avait l'air aucunement gêné par l'idée de la déchiqueter si elle le cherchait trop.

__Blanche, brune, noir_, dit-elle avec un sourire, _comme vous préférez._

__Sport, activités._

__Football, cursus scolaire banal._

__Vous savez vous battre, je crois._

__Je sais me défendre._

Elle entendit le Capitaine à tête de pharaon de carnaval ricaner.

__Famille._

Ce simple mot déclencha tout-à-coup une boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge. Si elle n'avait pas su se contrôler, elle aurait fondu en larmes.

__Un père, une mère défunte, un frère ainé et une sœur jumelle. _

__Leur nom._

__Isshin, Masaki, Ichigo et Yusu._

__Compagnons, activités sexuelles, combien de partenaires._

__Mais à quoi ça va servir tout ça !_ Cria-t-elle en se levant. _Ça n'va pas me sauver de vous raconter ma vie !_

__C'est le protocole. Je dois en savoir le plus possible sur votre environnement pour mes recherches. Ces études fonctionnent même avec les animaux…_

__Allez vous_ _faire voir ! Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! J'me casse._

Mais Tôshirô l'arrêta en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il y avait dans son regard de l'agacement. Envers elle. Envers lui. Envers le déroulement des recherches.

__Vous ne pouvez pas faire court ?_ Demanda-t-il expressément.

__C'est nécessaire,_ ajouta Kurotsuchi avec un sourire malsain.

__Alors assieds-toi Kurosaki._

__Tôshirô !_

__Assieds-toi._

Elle refit le trajet en sens inverse, en trainant les pieds.

__Alors ?_ Reprit le chef du laboratoire.

__Aucun… compagnon en ce moment._

__Et avant ?_

__Cinq. _

__Avec combien d'entre eux avez-vous…_

__Deux…_

Karin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça et surtout devant Tôshirô. Elle n'osait d'ailleurs plus lever les yeux vers lui, de peur qu'il la juge. Quant à lui, il tentait vainement de penser à autre chose. Mais toujours sa curiosité reprenait le dessus. Il sentait que son ventre se nouait. Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte ? Karin était une amie. Une amie, voilà tout…

Au fur et à mesure que le questionnaire avançait, ils ne se regardaient plus, de façon si volontaire que Kurotsuchi s'en amusait avec beaucoup trop de machiavélisme. Certaines de ces questions n'étaient pas obligatoires, mais voir son trop sérieux petit collègue supporter l'agonie morale de sa chère et tendre camarade l'amusait au plus haut point.

Une bonne heure s'écoula avant que le Capitaine de la douzième division ne se décide enfin à aborder le sujet en question. La blessure.

Elle lui parla du plan. Des rendez-vous avec les chefs de clan. Du combat. Et il ne l'arrêta jamais pendant son récit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au moment où Soejima avait porté son coup.

__Au début j'ai pensé que quelque chose clochait parce qu'il aurait pu me poignarder sans souci. J'ai été alarmé par la sirène des flics et j'ai baissé ma garde. Mais il m'avait juste fait une entaille. Alors je me suis simplement dit que c'était un boulet… vu comment il gérait sa protection et le Kisei…_

__Enlevez votre uniforme_, demanda-t-il.

Karin fixa ce-dernier avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

__Vous n'êtes pas mon genre Taïcho…_

Kurotsuchi sourit ce qui étonna Tôshirô qui, au contraire s'était immédiatement sentit gêné. Cependant, elle défit la ceinture blanche du shihakusho et la posa à côté d'elle. Puis elle somma son ancien ami de se tourner pendant ce passage de l'examen, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

__Et bien Hitsugaya_, ajouta Mayuri toujours amusé par la situation, _vous préférez regarder ?_

Le jeune homme grogna. Ce n'était pas pour se rincer l'œil qu'il restait là, mais bien pour observer son confrère.

__Ça me dérangerait_, dit-il, _que vous arrachiez un morceau de Kurosaki pendant que je suis tourné._

Il ricana. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Les autres capitaines le détestaient et de ce fait, personne ne le dérangeait dans sa tâche, de peur d'être puni par ses soins. Mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que ce petit Capitaine n'avait pas froid aux yeux quand il s'agissait de protéger les gens qui l'entouraient. Cette gamine non plus ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle avait peu d'instinct de survie mais elle avait de la répartie et du tempérament.

__Bon et bien, alors déshabillez-vous Kurosaki. On perd du temps._

Karin ne rougit pas cette fois. Elle avait plus ou moins l'habitude de se déshabiller devant ses amis après un match de foot. Certes, Tôshirô n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne le voyait pas comme Kazuya, Ryohei, Kei ou Heita. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas nue sous son uniforme.

Pressée que l'entretient se termine, elle se débarrassa en quelques secondes du haut, laissant ainsi apparaître un bandeau noir qui cachait la chair au niveau de sa poitrine.

Tôshirô déglutit avec difficulté et même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre, il sentait que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

__C'est là_, enchaîna Karin en montrant l'entaille refermée et rose. _Sauf qu'avant ma… ma…_

__Votre mort_, soupira Kurotsuchi sans pitié.

__Oui, c'est ça. Et bien avant elle était toujours béante. Elle suintait et s'infectait chaque jour un peu plus. Avant que je perde connaissance, le mal s'étendait sur tout l'abdomen._

__Hum. Je vois. C'est normal. Le venin a d'abord détruit le corps via une nécrose des tissus mais une fois morte, c'est à votre âme qu'il doit s'attaquer. Le moyen de vous détruire sera sûrement différent._

La jeune fille remit son uniforme et se rassit face au Capitaine.

__Observations de nouvelles choses ? Physique ? Morale ?_

_« Vas-tu leur dire Kurosaki ? »_

_« Tais-toi… pas maintenant… »_

__Rien ?_

Karin croisa le regard de Tôshirô qui en disait long. Peut-être devait-elle parler de cette voix… peut-être allait-il le faire à sa place…

__Il y a…_ hésita-t-elle. _Il y a quelque chose oui…_

__Quoi ?_ Demanda le scientifique en levant un sourcil.

__Je m'emporte vite. J'ai toujours eu un sale caractère, ça je le sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer mes émotions. Plus qu'avant._

__C'est normal. Et si nous ne trouvons pas de remède, ce sera pire encore. Vous deviendrez un animal assoiffé de sang._

_« Du sang… aimes-tu ça ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non ! »_

__Vos émotions seront si primaire que vous ne pourrez plus reconnaitre le bien du mal. Et vos amis, par la même occasion. _

_« Il ment, bien sûr. Tu sais reconnaître tes amis de tes ennemis. »_

__Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?_ Lança Karin, énervée.

__La légende le dit._

_« Les légendes mentent. Ce n'est pas le venin qui te détruit. C'est toi-même. Tu l'as dit ! Tu es mauvaise… »_

__C'est faux !_ Cria-t-elle.

Les deux Capitaines se regardèrent, étonné pour l'un, intéressé pour l'autre. Le visage de la jeune fille s'était soudainement durcit. Sa voix était plus grave, plus agressive. Même le langage de son corps était différent, plus rétracté, plus sauvage.

__Calme-toi Kurosaki_, ordonna Tôshirô en s'approchant. _Kurotsuchi Taïcho n'a rien dit de mal._

_« Il veut te tuer. Il te veut pour faire des expériences. »_

__Il va me faire du mal !_ Gémit-elle en se glissant derrière le siège, comme une enfant apeurée.

__Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ Demanda-t-il calmement.

_« Je le sais Kurosaki ! Il va t'ouvrir, te dépecer, te torturer… »_

__Il dit que vous allez me faire du mal…_

De nouveau, les deux Capitaines s'échangèrent un regard.

__Qui ça, « il » ?_ Se renseigna Mayuri en posant son calepin.

__Moi !_ Lança-t-elle, effrayée. _Il est moi !_

La jeune fille recula jusque dans un coin de la salle où elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Elle se mit alors à marmonner toute seule comme s'il n'y avait plus personne avec elle que son double.

__Tu as tords… peut-être le grand… pas lui…non… je sais qu'il ne fera rien…je crois… non… tu as tords… arrête… laisse-moi… arrête ! Laisse-moi ! La ferme ! Ta gueule !_

Le dernier cri que poussa Karin eût pour effet de voir Tôshirô se jeter sur elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Ainsi encerclée contre lui, sa respiration rythmée comme un tambour de guerre, elle sentit que petit à petit, le monde redevenait normal. Mais, épuisée, elle ne put contrôler ses paupières qui se fermèrent tout-à-coup pour la laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

__C'est finis pour aujourd'hui_, conclut le jeune Capitaine, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. _Nous reviendrons demain._

**[…]**

***Je ne sais pas en quelle année se déroule Bleach alors je l'ai adapté à notre époque à nous ! Voili voilou ! A bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12 : Entre Désespoir et Colère

**Toujours un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Ce chapitre est court (comme la plupart de mes chapitres, vous me direz) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Invités et chaleur envolés, je devrais me remettre à écrire plus vite ! Bonne Lecture !**

**CHAPITRE XII : Entre Désespoir et Colère **

__Matsumoto !_

__Ouiiiiiiiii, Taïchoooooo !_

Le Capitaine de la dixième division était appuyé contre le mur du couloir. A sa gauche, le shoji de la chambre de Karin était entrouverte et en face, une tête rousse se glissait avec précaution pour apparaître devant son supérieur.

__Et bien Taïcho ! Vous faites une de ces têtes !_

Tôshirô sentit les veines de son crâne se contracter et il se retint de lui dire de s'abstenir ce genre de réflexion. Avec elle, c'était comme pisser dans un violon.

__Kurosaki s'est senti mal alors je l'ai ramené pour la coucher. Je préfèrerai que tu dormes avec elle cette nuit plutôt que chez toi. Ce sera plus pratique pour garder un œil sur elle._

__Oh Taïcho_, s'excusa Matsumoto, _je suis désolée ! Mais je suis en patrouille jusqu'à trois heure demain matin dans le Rukongai ! Je ne peux pas y échapper. Ce sont les ordres…_

__Les ordres du Sotaïcho_, finit-il en passant une main dans sa longue chevelure blanche. _Et moi je dois encore travailler… j'ai vraiment pris trop de retard dans la paperasse…_

__C'est pas bien Taïcho_, minauda sa vice-capitaine.

__A qui la faute !_ Gronda le jeune Capitaine en lui jetant un regard foudroyant.

Tout-à-coup, la belle rousse étira ses lèvres en une moue dramatique et ses yeux à elle, lui lancèrent des larmes à remplir un rotenburo*.

__Pardon Taïchoooooooo !_ Cria-t-elle en rampant à ses pieds_. C'est à cause d'eux_ – elle pointa du doigt sa poitrine. _Ils sont si imposants qu'ils me retardent dans tous mes devoirs !_

__Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es chez toi à cette heure-ci au lieu d'écouter les ordres de ce soir devant la porte Ouest…_

Un frisson traversa le corps de Matsumoto. Elle allait se faire taper sur les doigts.

__Je suis vraiment mal servit avec toi. Je devrais peut-être changer de Cotaïcho…_

__Oh non ! Pitié ! Je le ferai la prochaine fois ! Promis !_

Et elle partit en courant vers la sortie avec un sourire aux lèvres, sûr qu'il n'en ferait rien. Et elle avait raison. Même si Tôshirô la trouvait souvent insupportable, il devait bien reconnaître que se battre à ses côtés étaient un pur plaisir. Elle assurait en tant qu'équipière en cas de danger et il devait bien admettre qu'il lui devait beaucoup.

Après tout, c'était en partie grâce à elle s'il en était là.

Il soupira en entrant dans la chambre obscur de son amie. Elle était là, allongée sur le flanc droit, avec son shihakusho en bataille. Sa jambe droite se cachait sous la couverture tandis que l'autre, légèrement pliée la chevauchait. Quant à ses bras, ils enserraient le haut de la couette dans laquelle elle avait enfouis son visage. Seules quelques mèches pointues et rebelles dépassaient sur l'oreiller.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si sensuelle à ce moment précis où il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle.

Il s'assit sur le canapé pour réfléchir.

Il pensa à Yachiru qui mourrait d'envie de s'occuper d'elle mais il avait trop peur qu'elle finisse en chair à pâté.

Tous les Capitaines, même s'ils s'étaient portés volontaires étaient tout aussi débordé de travail que lui et ça aurait été égoïste de leur refiler le bébé pour qu'il s'avance dans ses dossiers – d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa mission à lui.

Rukia ? Retournée à Karakura pour les funérailles.

Renji ? Sûrement occupé par les exigences de Byakuya.

Nemu ? Hors de question. Asservie par Kurotsuchi.

Sasakibe, inapprochable. Omaeda, abrutis. Kira, névrosé. Kotetsu, maladroite. Iba, en mission. Ise, trop occupée à gérer son propre Capitaine. Hisagi, trop cœur d'artichaut. Hinamori…

__Hinamori ! _Lança Tôshirô en se relevant d'un coup, ce qui eût pour effet de faire gigoter Karin sur son futon.

__Tôshirô_, murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Ce-dernier se figea et la chaleur qu'il faisait dans ses joues lui confirma qu'il avait bien entendu son prénom. Etait-elle en train de rêver de lui ? Comment ? De quoi ?

Elle se mit alors à rire timidement, d'un magnifique son cristallin et il ne sut plus où se mettre. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Hinamori. Oui, c'était ça qu'il devait faire.

_« Prévenir Hinamori. »_ Pensa-t-il.

Elle répéta son prénom une fois de plus en riant.

_« Prévenir Hinamori. »_ Repensa-t-il en se forçant de se concentrer sur son message.

Une troisième fois.

_« Prévenir Hinamori… »_

Une quatrième.

__Arrête Kurosaki_, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce léger bruit qu'il provoqua dans le silence presque absolu de la pièce lui valut une victoire. Karin cessa de parler dans son sommeil.

Alors, il se concentra sérieusement sur ce qu'il avait à demander à la vice-capitaine de la cinquième division et laissa partir par la fenêtre un papillon de l'enfer.

Le ciel, couvert de nuages noir, s'assombrissait à une vitesse affolante. Les jours diminuaient de plus en plus. Et à chaque disparition de la lune derrière l'un d'entre eux, Tôshirô pensa avec le cœur serré que peut-être Karin à l'image de la lumière du jour, allait s'effacer peu à peu pour laisser place à une obscure créature qu'il devrait sûrement tuer…

**[…]**

__Shiro-chan ? Je peux entrer ?_

Le shoji glissa pour laisser pénétrer dans la pénombre une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

__Hinamori,_ chuchota Tôshirô en se levant du canapé. _Allons plutôt à l'extérieur._

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant et sortit avec lui dans le couloir. Une fois la porte refermée, il prit appuie contre le mur, les bras croisés ce qui amusa beaucoup son amie d'enfance.

__Pourquoi tu souris ?_ Demanda-t-il, irrité.

__Tu te mets toujours comme ça quand tu es fatigué._

Le jeune Capitaine laissa échapper un soupir qui en disait long.

__Elle n'est pas de tout repos,_ ajouta-t-il pour se justifier.

__C'est ce que m'a dit Rangiku-chan. _

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne continue sa pensée.

__Pourrais-tu la surveiller cette nuit ? Dormir avec elle jusqu'à ce que Matsumoto rentre de sa mission ?_

__Pourquoi faire ?_ Demanda-t-elle, un sourire toujours plus grand sur ses lèvres.

__Elle a eût une mauvaise journée et j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. Je ne suis pas couché avant sept bonnes heures…_

__Bien sûr,_ répondit-elle, mais à une seule condition.

Il se redressa, las de devoir toujours négocier.

__Je t'écoute…_

__Dis-moi pourquoi veux-tu que je la surveille. _

__Je te l'ai dit… elle a eût une mauvaise jou…_

__Oui, ça je l'ai compris mais réfléchis Shiro-chan._

__Hitsugaya Taïcho…_

__Shiro-chan ! Ecoute. __Si elle n'était pas Kurosaki ?_

__Je ne te suis pas._

__Si elle était une parfaite inconnue, demanderais-tu à quelqu'un de la surveiller comme ça ?_

Tôshirô ferma les yeux en s'adossant une fois de plus contre le mur.

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là…_

__Si Kurosaki était n'importe qui, tu la surveillerais de ton bureau ou de ta chambre simplement en te concentrant sur son reïatsu ponctuellement. Quand Rangiku-chan dort à côté, c'est bien ce qu'elle fait, non ?_

Il resta silencieux, ce que son amie prit comme une réponse affirmative.

__Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce qu'on la surveille de si près ?_

__Laisses tomber_, dit-il simplement en se dirigeant mollement vers le hall. _Tu as raison. Je la veillerai de mon bureau._

__Attends !_ Cria Hinamori en se lançant à sa poursuite. _Tu es trop susceptible ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer…_

__Je ne suis pas vexer. Mais tu as raison, je peux me charger de ça moi-même._

__Shiro-chan…_

__Quoi ?_

__Je peux quand même rester auprès d'elle si ça te rassure…_

Le Capitaine se tourna vers la petite brune et lui fit signe qu'il n'y tenait pas.

__Rentre chez toi_, dit-il gentiment. _Tes conseils sont toujours justes. Allez. Rentre et repose-toi bien._

Sur ce, il grimpa les escaliers et disparut dans le long corridor qui menait à ses appartements.

Quant à Hinamori, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Tôshirô n'agissait jamais avec autant d'excès. Cette fille le rendait plus faible, plus naturel, ce qui en soit aurait été une très bonne chose si elle n'avait pas été sur le point d'exploser comme une bombe à retardement.

Si son ami d'enfance s'attachait trop à elle, il souffrirait énormément de la perdre.

Que devait-elle faire ? Même s'il angoissait à l'idée de gérer la jeune fille, Hinamori voyait bien qu'en réalité, la savoir près de lui le rendait plus heureux que jamais. Peut-être pas explicitement, mais au fond de lui-même se dégageait un rayonnement que elle, sa sœur, pouvait sentir irradier comme un feu brûlant dans ce cœur toujours trop froid…

**[…]**

Lorsque Karin ouvrit les yeux, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Le silence qui régnait à l'extérieur de sa chambre lui annonçait qu'il était encore tôt.

Soudain, la jeune fille se releva, aux aguets. Où était-elle et que faisait-elle là ? Son cœur se mit à tambouriner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle dû se rassoir pour tenter de calmer son rythme au risque de s'évanouir.

_« Calme-toi, Karin »_ Pensa-t-elle. _« Tu es dans ta chambre. Calme-toi… »_

Ainsi rassurée, elle se concentra pour tenter de se rappeler la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Un instant plus tôt, elle répondait à des questions du Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Elle se souvînt également avoir parlé à son autre « moi ».

__Merde !_ Cria Karin.

Sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas faisant tomber à la renverse la jeune fille qui, prise de surprise se cogna la tête contre la table basse. Elle attrapa sa couverture, prête à se défendre corps et âme avec pour seule arme ce bout de tissu.

__Ça va ?_ Demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait. _Kurosaki…_

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle prit conscience de la position dans laquelle elle était. Appuyée contre sa petite table, elle tenait en l'air la couette comme un fouet. Elle se mit alors à rougir de plus belle, se cachant dessous comme une enfant morte de honte.

__Tu m'as fait peur Tôshirô…_

__C'est toi qui m'a fait peur ! J'ai senti ton reïatsu s'enflammer violemment comme si quelqu'un t'agressait ! _

__C'est pas ma faute_, ronchonna-t-elle. _Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivée ici…_

__Ah,_ dit-il timidement. _C'est moi qui t'ai ramené. Tu t'es… endormis après ton…_

__Mon délire ?_ Finit-elle en se frottant la tête.

__Tu t'en souviens ?_

__Je crois_, hésita-t-elle. _Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai dit ou fait…_

Elle s'enroula plus profondément sous la couette.

__J'ai… j'ai blessé quelqu'un ?_ Demanda Karin, inquiète.

Tôshirô se pencha et fit glisser le bout de tissu délicatement de ses cheveux. Le visage de son amie lui apparut crispé et son regard était fuyant.

__Non Kurosaki. Tu n'as blessé personne. Et puis honnêtement, même si tu nous avais attaqués, à part te faire mal, tu n'aurais pas fait grand-chose._

Le sourire mesquin que lui envoya le jeune Capitaine fit presque rire la jeune fille mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose au fond d'elle l'empêchait de jouir totalement de ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

Elle était inquiète et à la fois troublée. Troublée par les changements qui s'opéraient en elle sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Troublée par son sourire. Troublée par ses yeux. Ses lèvres si proches. Sa main qui l'avait effleurée quelques secondes à peine.

__Kurosaki ? Ça va ?_

Revenant à la réalité, la jeune fille se mit à rougir en repensant à ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

__Je… oui, oui, ça va mieux maintenant._

Tôshirô sentit que quelque chose bouleversait Karin mais il n'insista pas sur le sujet. Si elle avait voulu lui parler, elle l'aurait fait hier matin. Mais non. Elle s'était contentée de se réserver pour ce salopard de Kurotsuchi. A lui, elle répondait. Sans envie, certes, mais elle lui répondait quand même.

Etonnamment, il se mit à sentir une colère modérée l'envahir. Une irrésistible envie de frapper son confrère.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il ressente de la jalousie ? Envers cette espèce de grand malade ?

__Tôshirô ? Ça va ?_

Revenant à lui, le jeune homme se mit à rougir en repensant à ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

Il tourna le dos à Karin pour cacher son visage et ouvrit le shoji afin de se diriger vers son bureau.

__Attends !_ Lui lança-t-elle. _J'ai dormis longtemps ?_

__Environ treize heures._

__Merde_, murmura-t-telle.

__Prépare-toi et rejoins moi quand tu seras prête, ok ?_

Elle ne répondit pas mais il n'attendait pas vraiment de confirmation. Après tout, les règles étaient ainsi faites. Chaque matin, elle devait se lever, se préparer et le rejoindre dans son bureau. C'était les conditions imposées si elle voulait avoir une chance d'être soignée.

Sur ce, il disparut en refermant la porte d'entrée, laissant la jeune fille seule, assise dans la pénombre de sa petite chambre.

Un soupir de lassitude échappa à Karin. Son esprit endurait les évènements passés. Sa mort subite, cette pression qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce venin qui coulait à l'intérieur de ses veines comme une blessure de l'âme et qui gagnait chaque jour du terrain.

Cette guerre intérieure ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit. Pas de temps pour penser à son chagrin. Pas de temps pour penser à ceux qu'elle avait quitté et perdu peut-être à tout jamais. Pas le temps pour elle.

_« De quoi tu as besoin là, tout-de-suite ? »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'eût pas besoin de réfléchir avant que ses jambes ne prennent le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne se sentit pas ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bain et ses vêtements glisser sur le sol froid. Elle ne remarqua pas que l'eau, comme par miracle s'était mis à danser comme une pluie d'été sur sa peau frissonnante.

Et le manège continua alors qu'elle était propre, habillée d'un nouvel uniforme, coiffée. Elle ne se rendit pas compte des gens qui la frôlaient alors qu'elle grimpait mollement les escaliers du hall. Ni ceux qui l'observaient avec curiosité dans le long corridor qui menait au bureau du Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

La léthargie envahissait ses membres pour effacer au mieux tout ce qu'elle cumulait de chagrin depuis son arrivée en terre inconnue. De cette façon, elle ne pouvait pas fondre en larme. De cette façon, elle ne pouvait pas craquer.

Et cela dura jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle elle posa sa main pour la faire glisser.

Mais alors qu'elle respirait un bon coup pour retrouver ses forces, une voix de femme s'éleva, forte et aigue de derrière le shoji.

__Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne vouliez personne dans votre vie !_ Criait la voix féminine à travers le papier de riz.

__Ecoutez Oïshi-sama_, reprenait la voix de Tôshirô, agacé, _je ne vous ai pas mentit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me faites une scène ! Sur mon lieu de travail qui plus est…_

__Cette… humaine…_

Karin sentit de l'animosité, presque du dégout dans ce seul mot.

__Kurosaki. C'est son nom,_ reprit-il.

__Peu importe !_ Lança la dénommée Oïshi_. Cette fille partage votre vie tous les jours et moi, je ne pouvais quasiment jamais vous parler parce que, soit disant, votre travail vous prenait trop de temps !_

__Mais Kurosaki n'est pas ma compagne !_ Cria Tôshirô qui perdait patience_. Ce n'est qu'une mission bon sang !_

Le sang de cette-dernière ne fit qu'un tour. Elle venait de découvrir ce qu'elle était à ses yeux. Une mission. Un fardeau.

La jeune fille laissa son épaule se posait mollement sur le mur du couloir, sa tête reposant lourdement contre le bois peint.

_« Je le savais… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

__Et même si elle était plus, cela ne vous regarderait plus !_

__Vous êtes un briseur de cœur !_

Et tandis que la dispute continuait derrière le shoji, une main délicate se posa sur son autre épaule et une belle tête rousse apparut dans son champ de vision.

Elle ne sursauta pas. Même l'effet de surprise n'agissait plus sur son corps.

__Kurosaki…_

__Matsumoto._

Un silence gênant s'installa entre elles ce qui permit à la petite brune de comprendre que la vice-capitaine avait également entendu la conversation.

Elles entendaient par-ci, par-là, des bribes de conversation entre les deux personnes qui ne cessaient de monter le ton à chaque occasion.

__On s'en va_, ordonna la belle rousse en l'attrapant par la manche du shihakusho.

Et sans protester, Karin se laissa entrainer dans les méandres de la division. Elle ne voyait plus ni couloir, ni bureau, ni shinigami. Ses pas suivaient ceux de son guide sans chercher à en savoir plus. C'était trop difficile de contrôler à la fois ses sens et ses larmes.

__Assieds-toi là_, dit Matsumoto qui sortit deux coupelles et une bouteille de saké.

Trop épuisée pour s'en rendre compte, Karin avait pénétré dans une petite salle éclairée où se situait en son centre une magnifique table basse en bois ancien.

__Allez_, insista la vice-capitaine_. Assieds-toi._

Elle s'exécuta, trop contente de pouvoir s'effondrer vers le tatami.

__Tiens, bois._

Et alors qu'elle portait le liquide chaud à ses lèvres, la jeune fille se rendit compte que ses sens s'éveillaient un à un. Elle sentit de nouveau ses doigts picoter au contact de la porcelaine, les odeurs d'épices et d'alcool qui embaumaient toute la salle, les bruits de conversation qu'il y avait autour d'elle, le goût brûlant du saké sur sa langue endoloris et puis tout devint clair.

Le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait était en réalité très grand. Partout, des petite tables basses autour desquelles mangeaient et buvaient des shinigamis.

C'était le matin. Ils mangeaient lentement, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

Puis, Karin posa les siens sur la belle rousse qui lui souriait gentiment, assise avec toute l'élégance d'une vraie femme.

__Tu as l'air fatiguée_, dit simplement la jeune fille en remarquant les cernes bleues qui se dessinaient sous son regard.

__J'ai patrouillé toute la nuit. J'allais faire mon rapport au Capitaine, mais il semblerait qu'il ne faille pas le déranger._

Soudain, un homme à l'apparence d'une vingtaine d'année, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un vert émeraude entra avec fracas.

__Messieurs, dames ! _Lança-t-il en riant. _Un conseil, ne vous approchez pas du bureau du Taïcho ce matin !_

__Et bien Minamoto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _Demandèrent d'autres hommes, installés vers l'entrée. _Pourquoi ? _

__Encore l'emmerdeuse_, ajouta-t-il en rejoignant ses collègues.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Karin regarda sa coupelle vide avec une attention toute particulière.

__Qui est-elle ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Matsumoto.

__Oïshi Yuri est la fille d'un puissant aristocrate du Seireitei. Taïcho l'a rencontré il y a environ un an pendant un banquet organisé par sa famille._

__Tôshirô est allé à un banquet ?_ Ricana la petite brune.

__On ne refuse pas ce genre d'invitation sauf si le travail ne le permet pas. Or, je crois qu'il n'avait aucune mission à ce moment-là. Aucune excuse pour y échapper…_

Le mot mission résonna une fois de plus à ses oreilles comme une torture.

__Bref_, reprit Matsumoto, _il a rencontré cette Yuri là-bas et je crois qu'ils ont flirté ensemble pendant quelque temps – si tant est que l'on puisse imaginer qu'Hitsugaya est la capacité de flirter avec qui que ce soit…_

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres des deux femmes.

__Mais, comme tu as dû le comprendre, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps._

__Et tant mieux !_ Lança la voix d'un homme derrière le dos de Karin.

Le dénommé Minamoto apparut à côté d'elle comme s'il faisait partit de la conversation depuis le début.

__Cinquième siège_, minauda la belle rousse, _tu n'es pas sensé écouter ce que les gens se racontent, tu sais ?_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui mit chaos Matsumoto.

Alors, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Toutes les femmes shinigamis l'observaient avec une expression qui frisait le ridicule. Elle comprit que cet homme faisait beaucoup d'effet à la gente féminine.

__Minamoto Sotaru_, se présenta-t-il en s'asseyant à sa droite.

__Kurosaki,_ ajouta-t-elle sans lui porter le moindre intérêt.

__Alors_, dit-il, _comme ça, c'est toi la fameuse petite sœur du célèbre Ichigo !_

L'expression de celle-ci ne changea pas même si au fond d'elle-même, elle brulait d'envie de savoir ce que son frère avait bien pu faire pour mériter ce titre de « célèbre Ichigo ».

__Il parait._

__Tu n'as pas l'air dangereuse !_

__Minamoto !_ Gronda Matsumoto.

__Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, agacé. _On nous dit de nous méfier de la nouvelle arrivante mais personne ne nous la présente ! N'est-ce pas les gars ?_

Toute la salle s'était tu, écoutant la conversation avec un grand intérêt. Certains approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

__Méfie-toi_, murmura Karin en portant sa coupelle de nouveau pleine à ses lèvres. _Tu ferais mieux d'écouter tes supérieurs et de te mêler de ce qui t'regarde…_

Le ton de la petite brune était d'une parfaite neutralité. Il n'y avait ni ironie, ni menace dans sa voix. Elle savait, pour avoir fréquenté longtemps un monde essentiellement masculin, qu'il fallait toujours laisser trainer une part de mystère par un calme magistral.

L'effet fut le bon. Le beau gosse aux cheveux blonds jeta des regards étonnés autour de lui, pour voir la réaction de ses camarades. Puis, il revint à elle avec un sourire plus grand encore.

__Il parait que t'es malade_, ajouta-t-il, plus désagréable. _T'es folle, c'est ça ?_

__Ca suffit Minamoto !_ Gronda la belle rousse en tapant du poing sur la table. _Cesse de toujours chercher la merde !_

__Ben quoi ? Elle a quoi de si spécial cette nana ?_

__Ça suffit_, dit posément une nouvelle voix masculine, grave et sereine du fond de la salle.

Tous se retournèrent, ainsi que la petite brune qui crut, pendant un court instant, qu'il s'agissait de celle de son père.

Mais non. Le shinigami qui buvait seul dans un coin n'était pas Isshin. Il était brun, tout comme lui, grand, presque colossal, taillé dans la roche et ses yeux était onyx. Tout son corps transpirait une inébranlable quiétude.

__Yoshida_, chuchota Minamoto. _Ne te mêle pas de ça !_

Cependant, lorsque ce-dernier tourna la tête vers lui et planta ses yeux jaune dans ceux d'émeraude du beau gosse, la tension devint palpable et tous reprirent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Le blond se leva avec désinvolture et quitta la pièce.

__Bon !_ Lança Matsumoto en se levant à son tour. _Je vais faire mon rapport au Taïcho et je vais me coucher ! Ne traine pas trop, ok ?_

Karin acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Rester seule au milieu de tous ces inconnus qui la dévisageaient ne l'enchantait pas.

__Je viens avec t…_

__Eh ! Petite !_ Lança le fameux Yoshida.

La jeune fille fut arrêtée dans son élan.

Le colossal shinigami l'invitait de sa main à se joindre à lui. Pouvait-elle refuser de s'assoir auprès de l'homme qui venait de la débarrasser de cet idiot de Minamoto ? Mais était-il différent des autres ?

Le sourire que lui envoya Matsumoto la rassura et elle se dirigea doucement vers sa nouvelle place.

Durant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla. Lui, buvait tranquillement une tasse de café. Elle, le dévisageait avec beaucoup de passion. En plus d'être physiquement impressionnant, il dégageait cette aura réconfortante qui lui manquait tant en ce moment.

Et si le temps ne passait pas, elle aurait pu rester assise ainsi sans parler indéfiniment.

__Je t'observe depuis que tu es arrivée jeune Kurosaki_, lui dit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Elle ne répondit pas.

__Tu sembles beaucoup souffrir. Ta colère te ronge de l'intérieur et le mal dont tu souffres ne t'aide pas, n'est-ce pas ? _

Karin baissa ses yeux sur ses propres mains, les lèvres cousues. Elle savait que si elle tentait d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne serais-ce dire qu'un seul mot, elle fondrait en larme devant toute la division.

__Je suis très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous_, ajouta Yoshida en souriant. _Je connais Hitsugaya Taïcho depuis son arrivé au Seireitei et je crois que tu peux lui apporter beaucoup de bonheur._

__Je ne crois pas, non_, murmura-t-elle. _Il me déteste à cause de ce que je lui ai dit sur terre._

__Vraiment ?_

__Il a dit à cette Oïshi que je n'étais qu'une mission. Je suis un fardeau pour lui. Il est constamment sur les nerfs._

__Et toi Kurosaki ? N'es-tu pas dans le même état ?_

__Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

__Lui en veux-tu encore pour cette… dispute ?_

Tout-à-coup, elle se sentit stupide. Elle se mettait toujours en colère contre lui parce que c'était plus facile d'agir ainsi plutôt que de lui avouer qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Agissait-il également avec la peur d'être rejeté ?

Ses joues se mirent à rougir violemment.

__J'ai connu un Yoshida_, chuchota-t-elle en se levant.

__Et alors ?_

__C'était un con_, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres avant de quitter la salle, son regard exprimant une gratitude démesurée envers cet inconnu qui avait simplement prit le temps de lui parler.

Et alors qu'elle avait disparu dans le couloir, le colosse aux yeux félins laissa échapper malgré lui rire de contentement.

**[…]**

***Rotenburo : Bain publique en plein air. A découvert le nom grâce à la fiction de KureaRinyu37furansu « Behind Looks » que j'aime beaucoup. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, allez-y, c'est vraiment sympathique.**

**A bientôt pour le Chapitre XIII ! **


	13. Chapter 13 : Pardonnemoi

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre (avec beaucoup de retard !). J'ai peu de temps en ce moment mais je vais essayer de tenir la cadence (j'vous dois bien ça !). Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires et pour ceux qui me suivent )**

**CHAPITRE XIII : Pardonne-Moi…**

Le Capitaine de la dixième division enfouis son visage dans ses mains. Se débarrasser de Yuri n'était pas chose aisée et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une aristocrate hystérique dans sa vie en ce moment.

Il la trouvait à présent si condescendante, égoïste et insupportable qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré à ce banquet. Elle était très belle, il fallait le reconnaître mais derrière ce sourire d'ange se cachait la langue d'un serpent.

Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose avec elle finalement. Ils avaient simplement discuté – après tout, c'était la fille d'un noble du Seireitei. Rien qu'un dîner en tête à tête avec elle prenait des proportions bien trop importantes pour lui. A peine un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient que Yuri lui parlait de mariage… certes ! C'était comme ça que fonctionnaient les aristocrates mais lui ne venait pas de ce milieu-là.

Alors, l'image d'une autre jeune fille brune s'imposa à son esprit. Elle avait des courbes parfaites que le tissu épousait sans défaut. Un regard ténébreux et intelligent toujours en proie à l'observation. Et des lèvres ! Des lèvres roses comme une fleur printanière !

Karin, elle, faisait naître en lui des sentiments nouveaux qu'il ne comprenait pas, ni ne contrôlait. C'était un supplice pour lui de se tenir si proche et à la fois si loin d'elle.

Soudain, la porte glissa pour laisser pénétrer dans son bureau une des femmes partageant son quotidien et en qui il avait le plus confiance.

__Taïcho ?_

__Oui Matsumoto ? Tu n'es pas censée te reposer ?_

__Je dois faire mon rapport,_ s'étonna la vice-Capitaine.

__Ah,_ dit-il distrait_. S'il n'y a rien d'important à me déclarer, tu me le feras à ton retour de permission._

Trop perplexe pour faire le moindre geste, la belle rousse resta figée à le regarder, inquiète.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_, soupira Tôshirô.

__C'est juste que, d'habitude… non rien._

__Alors, va dormir !_ Souffla-t-il.

__Ah, si ! Une dernière chose !_

__Quoi, Matsumoto !_ S'impatienta le Capitaine.

__Vous devriez inviter Kurosaki à diner chez vous ce soir… et discuter avec elle._

L'attitude agacée et lasse du jeune homme se transforma instantanément en gène et en curiosité. Un dîner ?

__Pourquoi veux-tu…_

__Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Et puis…_

__Et puis ?_

__Elle a entendu votre conversation avec Oïshi-sama. Vous n'y êtes vraiment pas allé de main morte !_

Le silence qui s'installa dans le bureau en disait long sur le malaise que ressentait son supérieur.

__Enfin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien !_ Lança-t-elle avec désinvolture en ouvrant la porte. _A demain, Taïchoooo !_

Tôshirô aurait voulu l'appeler et lui en demander plus mais c'était une chose qu'il ne savait pas faire. D'autant plus qu'un millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Qu'avait-elle entendu au juste ? Pensait-elle qu'il entretenait une liaison avec Yuri ? Etait-elle en colère pour ce qu'il avait dit ? Qu'avait-il dit déjà, la concernant ?

Peut-être était-elle très énervée et qu'elle allait recommencer à lui hurler dessus comme à chaque fois qu'ils se prenaient la tête tous les deux !

__Tôshirô ?_ Demanda la voix de Karin derrière le shoji. _Je peux entrer ?_

En effet, quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, elle aurait immédiatement ouvert et serait rentrée pour s'installer sans même demander si ça lui plaisait ou non. Mais alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il contraint son corps à prendre cette attitude sèche et froide qui le protégeait si bien.

__Entre_, dit-il simplement en se plongeant dans des dossiers qui n'avaient plus besoin de son attention.

La petite brune se glissa à son tour dans la salle pour s'installer discrètement derrière la table basse. Cependant, et à son grand désespoir, elle n'y trouva aucune réclamation pour l'occuper durant la matinée.

__C'est si mauvais ce que j'ai fait hier ?_ Dit-elle déçu.

Etonné, il releva la tête vers elle.

__Tu n'as pas de travail pour moi ?_ Reprit-elle.

__Si,_ répondit Tôshirô. _Les nouvelles réclamations sont rangées dans ce tiroir. Continu comme hier. C'était très bien. Tu m'as épargné deux bonnes heures de boulot._

Il ouvrit le réceptacle et sortit une pile de feuilles plus petite que la veille, que Karin attrapa. Mais tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur le papier, un peu de sa peau vint effleurer le bout des doigts du Capitaine.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique et l'un et l'autre se figèrent comme deux statues de marbre. Le rouge aux joues, ils se regardèrent avec tant d'intensité qu'une guerre éclatant à côté d'eux n'aurait pu les défaire de cette étreinte visuelle.

__Pardonne-moi_, chuchota Karin.

Cependant, Tôshirô cru qu'elle s'excusait pour le contact et il se replongea à toute vitesse dans sa paperasse.

__C'est pas grave_, grommelât-il.

__Non !_ Cria-t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait.

Il leva les yeux vers la petite brune avec étonnement.

__Je veux dire_, reprit-elle en se retournant pour poser les réclamations – et surtout pour éviter son regard, _je veux dire… pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dit à Karakura… et tu sais…_

__Mange avec moi !_ Coupa-t-il dans un sursaut.

Elle se tourna vers lui, complètement sciée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

__Je veux dire, en fait, je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger avec moi ce soir. Pour te changer les idées. Comme avant. Enfin, non, pas tout-à-fait comme avant. Enfin si. Ce que je veux dire…_

__D'accord._

Si Karin ne l'avait pas arrêté, la vapeur aurait fini par exploser de sa tête rouge écarlate.

__Ok_, dit-il simplement.

__Ça m'va._

__Moi aussi._

__T'es sûr ?_ Ironisa-t-elle.

__Ne te_ _moque pas…_

Une fois de plus, le Capitaine disparut derrière ses dossiers. Il ne vit pas le sourire amusé de son amie. Il n'entendit pas que le cœur de celle-ci battait la chamade tout comme le sien.

Et tandis que tous les deux avançaient dans les démarches obligatoires de la dixième division, leurs pensées ne cessaient de s'égarer dans de folles divagations sur ce simple repas en tête à tête…

**[…]**

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Karin était sur le point de terminer son travail, le shoji glissa pour laisser entrer trois hommes dans le bureau du Capitaine.

__Taïcho_, saluèrent-ils en s'alignant.

La jeune fille, après avoir fini la lecture d'une simple demande de congé, leva les yeux vers ces nouveaux visages.

_« Pas si nouveau que ça… »_ Pensa-t-elle en reconnaissant le cinquième siège aux cheveux de blé.

__Kurosaki,_ ordonna Tôshirô froidement, _rejoins ta chambre pour le moment. J'ai à faire._

Karin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparut dans le couloir sans protester ce qui parut étrange à son ami. Le regard qu'elle avait jeté à Minamoto était glacial et si elle avait eût des pistolets chargés à la place de ses iris, son cinquième siège aurait subi l'assaut meurtrier des colères de la petite brune. Etait-il possible que ces deux-là se connaissent déjà ? Au vu de la réaction de cette-dernière, quelque chose était arrivée.

Mais il n'en su pas plus pour le moment car déjà, celle-ci descendait les marches à toute vitesse pour se diriger vers le hall. Son pas était rapide car au fond d'elle-même résonnait une envie quasiment incontrôlable de frapper cet abruti.

_« Tu fuis ? »_ Interrogea sa voix.

_« Il faut croire. »_

_« Tu meurs d'envie de lui éclater la gueule à ce mec. Retournes-y ! »_

_« … »_

_« Avant, tu ne te serais pas gêné. Si quelqu'un te manquait de respect… »_

_« Et bla, et bla, et bla. Tu veux pas la fermer ? »_

_« … »_

_« T'es encore là ? »_

_« Je suis toujours là. »_

_« Et merde ! Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher ? »_

_« Je serai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin. »_

_« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… »_

Karin pénétra dans le corridor qui menait à son petit chez elle sans se soucier des gens qui la regardaient avec étonnement.

_« Et si tu te vengeais ? »_

_« Recommence pas ! »_

_« Il t'a manqué de respect ! »_

_« … »_

_« Je sens ton cœur accélérer. Ça te plairait hein ? »_

_« Si tu le dis… »_

_« Tu pourrais lui faire ça… »_

Tout-à-coup, le couloir devint flou et remplacer par l'image d'un homme aux cheveux blonds, allongé sur le sol, ses mains appuyant contre son cou d'où pissait le sang. Cette blessure ressemblait à une morsure animale. La morsure d'un serpent. Ses yeux, exorbités et larmoyants, transpiraient la pitié.

_« Tu n'aimerais pas ça ? »_

Affalé sur le parquet, il reculait difficilement, tentant d'échapper à la bête qui le surplombait.

__Arrête ça !_ Gronda Karin en secouant la tête pour chasser ces images.

Une shinigami qui sortait de son appartement se tourna vers elle, étonnée, puis elle s'en alla, suspicieuse d'où venait la petite brune.

Alors seulement, le couloir réapparut et le calme revint.

_« Tu es là ? »_ Demanda Karin.

Aucune réponse ne résonna en elle. Le silence. Seuls les battements accélérés de son cœur faisaient écho dans ses tempes.

Et tandis qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, la culpabilité vint la frapper en plein visage car, même si l'image de ce salopard agonisant était une chose affreuse, en réalité, elle avait senti une certaine satisfaction. Une excitation. Et la vision de l'hémoglobine coulant à flot de son cou en lambeau la faisait saliver.

Le gout du fer qui imprégnait sa bouche comme une hallucination la fit presque gémir de plaisir.

__Merde ! _Cria-t-elle en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Ainsi cloitrée, elle posa ses mains sur le lavabo en métal et jeta un regard dégouté à son reflet.

__Qu'est-ce que…_

Karin avança son visage plus près du miroir pour mieux détailler ses traits.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme si elle avait bu toute la nuit. Deux immenses iris noir l'observaient en face d'elle. Le fond de ses yeux étaient rouge vif comme si chaque vaisseau sanguin avait éclatés.

Ses narines tremblaient comme si l'odeur de la proie se vidant de son liquide vital était là, bien présente, tout près d'elle et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, un cri d'effroi lui échappa.

Elle tomba au sol, ses mains bloquant ses lèvres afin de cacher ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir. Alors, doucement, elle fit glisser son index sur la pointe de ses dents.

_« C'est pas possible ! »_

A gauche et à droite, en haut et en bas de sa mâchoire se tenaient quatre canines plus proéminentes que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Allongée de la sorte, sa dentition s'était transformée en gueule de bête sous l'effet de l'excitation.

__Bordel !_ Gémit Karin en agrippant le haut de son crâne. _Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel !_

Son cœur accéléra encore, si fort qu'il lui sembla que sa peau vibrait sous le tam-tam incessant de sa peur.

__Je dois rêver ! Je rêve, c'est ça… je rêve, bordel de merde…_

Soudain, sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit si violemment qu'elle s'éclata contre la plinthe.

__Kurosaki !_ Cria la voix de Tôshirô.

Et tandis qu'il poussait le shoji de la salle de bain, la jeune fille se jeta dessus pour la bloquer de l'autre côté.

__N'entre pas !_ Hurla-t-elle, prise de panique.

__Bon sang Kurosaki ! Ouvre cette porte !_

__Non ! _

__Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Ton reïatsu se déchaine !_

__Vas-t-en, j'te dis !_

__Ouvre cette porte où j'la défonce !_

Bien sûr, elle savait que s'il utilisait un peu de sa vraie force, il ferait voler le bois en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Alors, Karin se laissa glisser contre la paroi, comme si toute sa force l'abandonnait.

__Je… je suis un monstre_, chuchota-t-elle. _Il a raison ! Je suis mauvaise…_

Elle entendit le bruit d'un glissement pareil au sien de l'autre côté.

__Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

__..._

__Kurosaki… Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?_

__..._

__Ouvre moi._

__Non._

__Ouvre-moi tout de suite_, s'impatienta-t-il.

__Il… il va bien ?_ Demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

__De qui tu parles ?_

__Minamoto… il va bien ?_

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le jeune Capitaine essayait de comprendre ce que son cinquième siège venait faire dans la conversation. Une pointe d'irritation le gagna.

__Pourquoi tu poses des questions débiles !_ Cria-t-il. _Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! Il attend dans mon bureau avec les autres ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

Karin enfonça ses poings dans ses orbites. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait arraché les yeux sur le champ.

__Kurosaki ! C'est qui ce « il » dont tu parlais ?_

__De quoi tu parles_, murmura-t-elle, épuisée.

__Tu as dit « Il a raison. Je suis mauvaise. » Qui c'est ?_

__..._

__C'est… encore un de ces délires, c'est ça ?_

__C'est ça…_

Elle entendit le bruit d'un corps qui se relevait et dans son dos, le shoji glissa vers le creux prévu à cet effet. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air frais caresser sa nuque qu'elle comprit que Tôshirô venait d'ouvrir la porte pour se placer en face d'elle.

Il s'accroupit et prit son menton dans sa grande main pour accéder à ses yeux.

__Tu as l'air épuisé_, dit-il simplement, ce qui eût pour effet de faire frissonner la jeune fille.

Ne voyait-il pas ses pupilles ? Ses canines proéminentes ?

__Tôshirô…_

__Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il.

__Je n'te fais pas peur ?_

L'air étonné de son ami la perturba au plus haut point. Etait-il possible que…

Tout-à-coup, elle se releva et, poussant le Capitaine sur le côté, elle agrippa le rebord de lavabo d'acier et confronta son visage à son reflet.

__C'est pas vrai, _chuchota-t-elle.

L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait contemplait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses pupilles étaient normales, quoi que très cernées. Et lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, aucune dent ne sortait plus qu'une autre. Plus d'immenses canines de fauve. Et même son cœur se calmait.

__Je devrais peut-être t'emmener de suite chez Kurotsuchi_, hésita le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

__Oui !_ Cria-t-elle en se jetant contre lui. _C'est ça ! Emmène-moi le voir ! Vite ! Je t'en prie !_

Dans sa précipitation, Karin s'était littéralement collée contre lui, ses doigts serrant fortement le col de son haori.

__Calme-toi_, s'empressa de rajouter Tôshirô en attrapant ses poignets pour l'immobiliser. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?_

Elle baissa le visage en reculant et fit signe qu'elle n'y tenait pas. Comment lui dire à lui, qu'elle était déjà en train de se métamorphoser en une chose bestiale ? A lui qu'elle chérissait de toute son âme ! Celui vers qui se tournaient toutes ses pensées !

Il allait la haïr. La repousser. Peut-être même, l'achever !

__Non !_ Gémit-elle. _Je n'veux pas que tu me repousses !_

Soudain, elle se mit à courir comme une folle.

Elle passa la porte de sa chambre, le couloir, le hall, prit la sortie vers la cour ensablée, bouscula tant de personnes qu'elle ne vit pas, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'empêche de faire un pas de plus.

Et seulement à ce moment-là, accroupis sur le sol, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait.

Elle fit glisser ses yeux tout autour d'elle mais les murs étaient tous les mêmes. Aucun indice, aucune indication ne pouvaient l'épauler.

Elle était seule. Définitivement seule. Sans personne pour l'aider. La sauver.

Elle…était…seule…

**[…]**

**Bientôt la suite (si ! si ! J'vous jure !).**

**PS : Je réponds à vos commentaires en… ben en commentaires donc si vous avez des questions, c'est là et pas sur mes chapitres (la plupart du temps) que je vous réponds^^ J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. **


	14. Chapter 14 : Ne Plus Se Mentir

**Déjà, un grand merci Angaradh pour ses commentaires passionnés et à Heinko qui me soutient (et non pour « L'amour n'est pas une fin », fic que j'aime beaucoup aussi mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite).**

**Ensuite, Désoléééééééééée pour le retaaaaard ! Je galère avec l'accumulation de mes études, mes jobs et mon p'tit garçon ! Mais je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme plus soutenu. Je déteste quand les fics mettent trois plombes à avancer alors, j'vais bouger mon p'tit cerveau pour que l'histoire continue.**

**Et surtout : Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre XIV : Ne Plus Se Mentir**

La léthargie de Karin fut agitée par un rêve étrange.

Elle marchait à pas de loup dans un long corridor sans portes ni fenêtres. Elle continuait à avancer comme ça durant des heures. Elle se sentait bien. Le plafond était haut. Les murs étaient blancs. Le sol, très légèrement mou épousait parfaitement la forme de ses pieds.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille voyait une lumière blanche devant elle. Aveuglante. Rassurante. Elle n'accélérait pas la marche. Tout son corps se laissait porter par l'air. Légère. Presque flottante entre les murs.

La lumière se rapprochait. Et lorsque Karin fut assez près d'elle, une porte blanche apparut, lumineuse.

_« N'entre pas… »_

La porte s'ouvrit.

_« Kurosaki ! N'entre pas ! »_

A cet instant-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, une multitude d'abeilles, toutes les unes sur les autres, avançant péniblement, formèrent un barrage vers la sortie.

_« N'entre pas ! »_

**[…]**

Lorsque Karin ouvrit les yeux, une petite poupée aux cheveux rose était penchée juste au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire à la fois naïf et amusé.

__Bonjour Kichi-chaaaan* !_ Lança la gamine à l'apparence d'une adolescente de quatorze ans.

La petite brune se releva difficilement en se frottant la nuque.

__Je suis où ?_ Demanda-t-elle en observant la salle dans laquelle elle venait de se réveiller.

__Chez Ken-chaaaaan !_ Cria la fille aux cheveux rose.

__T'es ici chez moi,_ grogna le Capitaine de la onzième division avec un sourire meurtrier, _alors tiens-toi à carreau. Si tu touches à quoi que ce soit, je t'étripe._

Complètement exténuée, elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle tentait d'échapper à son ami, et la voilà en compagnie d'un mercenaire.

__Ken-chan t'aime bien_, chuchota Yachiru à son oreille.

_« Complètement taré ! » _Pensa-t-elle.

__Ok !_ Lança Karin en se levant d'un bond. _J'me casse !_

__Non_, ajouta Kenpachi.

__Quoi ?_

__Tu restes là._

Le visage surpris de la petite brune fit éclater de rire la gamine aux cheveux rose.

__J'ai bataillé une heure avec le nabot pour qu'il accepte de te laisser ici. Alors tu restes._

__Ken-chan se fait du souciiiiiis pour Shiro-Shiroooo !_ Ricana la vice-capitaine.

__Oh ! Vas pas dire de conneries toi !_

Le regard du colosse était sombre comme les ténèbres, ce qui ne semblait aucunement faire peur à la gamine.

__Le… nabot ?_ Reprit Karin. _Le… nab…_

Elle éclata de rire à son tour. Imaginer la tête de Tôshirô s'il entendait ça était tellement risible qu'elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pouffer comme une enfant.

Son hilarité déclencha un grognement assourdissant de la part du géant. Il se leva de toute sa hauteur, pareil à une montagne et disparut par la porte d'un pas lourd et pressé.

Etonnée, l'euphorie de Karin s'arrêta net.

__J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_ Soupira-t-elle.

__Non. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre une fille – en dehors de moi – rire à ce qu'il dit. Tu l'intimides ! Du coup, il va aller taper sur quelques hommes qui sont à l'entrainement._

__Hein ?_ S'étonna-t-elle en repartant d'un fou rire.

Et tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol, lâchant prise comme jamais, en proie à l'hilarité, la vice-capitaine se jeta sur elle, encerclant de ses petits bras musclés sa nuque.

L'effet fut radical. La petite brune se figea. Leur visage était si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle n'osait plus bouger d'un iota.

__Que… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ Bégaya Karin.

__Tu m'plais !_ Murmura Yachiru avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. _Tu veux être mon amie ?_

__Comme ça ? De but en blanc ?_

L'adolescente s'écarta en joignant leurs mains.

__Il n'y a pas de filles à part moi dans cette division et toi, t'es marrante ! En plus, Ken-chan t'aime bien !_

__Comment il peut m'aimer alors qu'il me connait même pas…_

__T'as du cran ! On t'a vu avec Soejima et il parait même que t'as réussi à réunir tous ces soldats à toi toute seule !_

__Ces…soldats ?_

La petite brune se retint de ricaner. Les gars qui l'avaient suivi dans ce stupide combat ne ressemblaient en rien à des soldats !

__J'n'étais pas seule pour faire ça_, chuchota-t-elle en pensant à Yusu si courageuse. A Jinta et Ururu. A Ryohei, Kei, Heita. Et Kazuya…

__Et puis tu es la petite sœur d'Ichigo ! Alors Ken-chan te dois bien ça !_

__Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon frère ?_

__C'est un grand guerrier_, cria Yachiru en bondissant sur le lit. _Il a réussi à battre Ken-chan ! Ça rend heureux Ken-chan ! Ken-chan aime les grands combats !_

__Tu m'en diras tant_, grogna Karin. _Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?_

__On cherchait le chemin du retour quand…_

__Vous cherchiez votre chem…_

__Oui !_ Ricana la vice-capitaine. _Ces couloirs se ressemblent tous, pas vrai ?_

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête bien qu'elle se demandait comment un Capitaine de division pouvait se perdre sur son lieu de travail.

__Puis on t'a trouvé sur le sol. T'avais vraiment pas l'air en forme ! Deux secondes après, Shiro-Shiro était là. Il était en colère ! T'aurais dû voir ça !_

__J'préfère pas non…_

__Et puis épuisé aussi._

Même si la jeune fille ne voulait pas le reconnaître, elle culpabilisait de mener la vie dure à son ami.

__Il se faisait beaucoup de souci. Il ne l'admet pas mais il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux quand tu étais dans les bras de Ken-chan ! Et comme Ken-chan lui en doit une, il a proposé de te garder un peu._

__De me garder… un peu… J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance_, ironisa la petite brune.

__N'est-ce pas ?_ Renchérit sérieusement Yachiru.

Karin se rassit sur le lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Tôshirô n'était pas le genre d'homme à confier « sa mission » à un barbare comme ce Kenpachi.

__Il n'a pas vraiment eut le choix_, dit l'adolescente aux cheveux rose en devinant sa pensée. _Les combats dans l'enceinte du Seireitei, hors entrainement, sont interdits. Ken-chan s'en fou mais pas Shiro-Shiro ! Cependant, s'ils avaient pu se tuer rien qu'avec le regard, je ne sais pas lequel des deux serait mort !_

__Quel service Tôshirô a rendu à ton Taïcho pour qu'il accepte de me… garder…_

__C'est un secret_, chuchota la gamine à son oreille. _Si je te le dis, je suis morte…_

Elle éclata de rire tandis que Karin se demandait si ce géant serait véritablement capable d'un tel acte sur son bras droit.

__Bref !_ Reprit Yachiru en se projetant vers la porte. _Et si on allait manger ? On doit se rendre à la douzième division à quinze heure alors faudrait pas être à la bourre !_

Sur ce, elle attrapa la main de Karin et l'entraîna dans les couloirs à toute vitesse. Cette-dernière eût à peine le temps de jeter un œil sur le chemin qu'elles pénétraient déjà une salle à manger aussi vaste que celle de la dixième division. Les tables étaient rangées dans le même schéma que celle de la veille. La seule différence était l'ambiance qui y régnait.

Là, les shinigamis installés aux tables ne lui jetèrent pas le moindre regard, trop occupés à panser leurs blessures et à se gueuler dessus comme des barbares. L'odeur du saké et de la bière flottait dans l'air ambiant avec tant d'intensité que la petite brune aurait pu se sentir saoulée rien qu'avec les effluves.

__Assis !_ Cria la gamine pour dépasser le brouhaha de la masse.

Avant de s'exécuter, Karin jeta un œil sur l'immense Capitaine qui semblait étrangement éviter son regard. Etait-il possible que ce monstre de muscles puisse être intimidé par elle ? C'était improbable...

__Mange_, ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître tête première dans une chope métallique.

__C'est qui celle-là ?_ Gueula un chauve avec un visage de chien méchant, assis à la gauche de ce-dernier.

Le brouhaha s'estompa jusqu'à atteindre un silence total. Tous se retournèrent pour observer la nouvelle arrivante et la petite brune sentit que le manège de la veille allait une fois de plus se reproduire.

__Celle-là_, grogna-t-elle, _s'appelle Kurosaki, tête d'ampoule !_

Des rires éclatèrent dans l'assemblée d'homme.

__Quoi ?_ Gueula Ikkaku.

__Kichi-chan est marrante !_ Cria Yachiru en sautillant sur place.

__Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

__T'as l'air aussi chiante que ton frère_, ajouta le chauve.

__Et toi_, lança-t-elle, _beaucoup moins fort que lui, je comprends que la peur te bouffe si tu as dû un jour croiser le fer avec Ichi-nii…_

__Eh !_ Hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond et en dégainant son zanpakuto. _Tu veux te battre pour vérifier ça ?_

Karin se leva à son tour, les poings serrés, prête à se battre.

__Ça suffit !_ Ordonna Zaraki. _Assis-toi la mini portion. T'es encore loin d'avoir le niveau. Quant aux autres_ – il jeta un regard assassin à toute la division – _Kurosaki est mon invitée. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, c'est une sacrée gonzesse qui a surement plus de tripe que la plupart d'entre vous mais avec une force de moineau. Le premier qui la touche, je l'éclate..._

Certains shinigamis se raclèrent la gorge, légèrement angoissés à cette idée. D'autres, au contraire semblaient mourir d'envie de se battre malgré leurs nombreuses plaies.

La petite brune allait le remercier quand elle l'entendit rajouter :

__Quand elle pétera un câble, vous aurez tout le loisir de lui faire sa fête !_

Tout-a-coup, tous poussèrent des cris de joies. Et bien qu'elle fulminait intérieurement contre le géant, elle se sentit étrangement sereine. Le regard des hommes qui se posait sur elle n'était pas malsain ni curieux. Ils la toisaient comme une égale. Pas une étrangère.

__Eh ! Toi !_ L'interpela le chauve. _Tu passeras à l'entrainement tout à l'heure. C'est hors de question que je sois obligé de combattre un être aussi faible que toi. Si tu deviens folle et que t'as même pas de répondant, ça va m'gonfler !_

Karin éclata de rire. L'idée de se transformer en animal ne l'effrayait plus à cet instant précis. Elle sentit alors que les choses pouvaient s'arranger.

__Si t'as pas peur de te casser un ongle, le chauve, je te prends quand tu veux..._

Le sourire qu'ils s'échangèrent demeura secrètement le premier vrai moment pendant lequel elle se dit qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et qu'elle pouvait se plaire réellement entre ces murs.

Cependant, durant le repas Yachiru lui conseilla de ne pas s'entraîner avec lui si elle voulait garder un semblant de chair sur son corps. Remarque que la petite brune enregistra précieusement dans un coin de son cerveau.

Elle lui apprit également que ce dangereux mec qui se chamaillait avec un autre shinigami androgyne s'appelait Ikkaku. Qu'il était le plus fidèle combattant de Zaraki Kenpachi et qu'il aurait pu demander à passer l'examen pour passer au rang de Capitaine. Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu le faire quitter la onzième division.

Alors, devant cette fidélité acharnée, Karin sentit une véritable sympathie pour cette tête brûlée. Il lui rappela pendant un instant son frère toujours prêt à se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait ou respectait.

**[…]**

Lorsque le déjeuner s'acheva, la gamine aux cheveux roses attrapa sa nouvelle amie par la main et l'entraina à l'extérieur sous les regards avides du Capitaine et de ses subordonnés.

__Tu aimerais découvrir si tu as un zanpakuto ?_ Demanda brusquement Yachiru en s'arrêtant au milieu de la cour.

Etonnée par la question, Karin la regarda perplexe. Elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé cette éventualité. Après tout, elle aussi était la descendante d'un ancien Capitaine !

__Je suppose que oui_, répondit-elle.

__Tu sais_, reprit la gamine, _Ken-chan t'aime bien alors tu pourrais être la deuxième fille à entrer dans la division ! Et puis, je pourrai t'entrainer moi !_

__Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_

__Premièrement, parce que si crâne d'œuf te tombe dessus, tu ne te relèveras pas !_

__Tu donnes vraiment des surnoms débiles à tout le monde,_ chuchota la petite brune.

__Et deuxièmement,_ reprit-elle sans relever la remarque, _parce que je le veux ! Je le veux ! Je le veux !_

L'adolescente sautillait sur place, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

__S'il te plaît ! Kichi-chaaaaaaaaan !_

Karin hésitait. Elle avait nourrit pendant des années une haine contre ceux qui lui avaient enlevé un frère et un père. Et voilà que maintenant, elle commençait à les apprécier !

__Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire…_

__D'abord_, lança la vice-Capitaine comme si elle venait d'accepter, _il faut faire deux exercices en parallèle l'un de l'autre…_

Yachiru l'entraina jusqu'à la sortie de l'enceinte de la division et continua de lui parler en traversant à grands pas, de long en large les couloirs de pierres blanches.

__D'abord_, dit-elle, excitée, _il faut te concentrer et écouter ta voix intérieur._

La petite brune se garda de lui répondre qu'elle commençait à détester ce genre d'expérience…

__Puis, il faut t'entrainer physiquement. Te muscler un peu plus. Faut que tu viennes ici tous les jours !_

__Et comment je fais ça ?_

__En marchant, non ?_

__Non_, souffla Karin. _Je veux dire comment veux-tu que je vienne te voir tous les jours alors que Tôshirô est constamment sur mon dos ? Il n'acceptera jamais…_

__De quoi ? Que tu viennes ou que tu t'entraines ?_

__Les deux_, soupira-t-elle.

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes filles réfléchissaient.

__Ecoute,_ lança Yachiru en s'arrêtant à l'angle d'un énième couloir. _Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu es mon amie et que tu préfères passer plus de temps avec moi !_

Karin s'imagina la tête de Tôshirô quand elle lui dirait une chose pareille. Elle eût presqu'envie d'éclater de rire.

__Puis s'il n'est pas d'accord, Ken-chan en fera son affaire…_

__Mais il n'acceptera jamais que je m'entraîne ! S'il ne contrôle pas tout, il pète un câble ! Je le connais._

__Tu n'as qu'à lui mentir_, suggéra la vice-Capitaine en souriant.

Le mensonge. Encore une chose qu'elle détestait et pour lequel elle était devenue une vrai professionnelle.

__Laisse tomber_, grogna la petite brune. _J'crois que j'vais m'contenter des réclamations du matin…_

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent profondément et lorsque Yachiru lui reprit la main pour reprendre leur marche, Karin sentit un pincement déchirer son cœur. Cette gamine était un peu folle mais elle n'avait pas peur d'elle et ne la regardait jamais comme une bombe prête à exploser à tout instant.

__Au fait_, demanda l'adolescente en se tournant vers elle, _tu ne connaitrais pas le chemin de la douzième division par hasard ?_

**[…]**

Après une bonne heure de marche, les filles réussirent à tomber sur le centre des recherches scientifiques du Seireitei. Et malgré l'agacement qui avait commencé à naître au fond de la petite brune durant le trajet, elle ne supporta pas que Yachiru lui lâcha la main.

__A demain_ ! Lui lança cette-dernière avec un clin d'œil tandis que la petite brune passait les grandes portes de la douzième division.

La voilà qui retrouvait d'un seul coup sa condition de cobaye sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de laisser ce grand malade de Mayuri pénétrer sa vie privée. Alors, soudainement, elle eût envie de pleurer. Bien entendu, aucune larme ne coula. Du moins, à l'extérieur…

__Tu es en retard_, gronda la voix de Tôshirô derrière elle.

__Tu peux parler_, lança sèchement Karin. _Tu viens juste d'arriver…_

Il se planta devant elle avec dans ses yeux, un mélange d'agacement et de soulagement.

__Tu vas bien ?_ Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Son ton était si neutre, si sec qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Tout-à-coup, la vice-Capitaine Nemu apparût devant eux, si molle dans son attitude que la jeune fille fut étonnée de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver plus tôt.

__Suivez-moi_, dit-elle simplement en les installant dans la salle d'examen.

Et tandis qu'elle retournait à ses occupations, les deux amis se toisèrent avec un regard de défis. C'était à qui lâcherait le combat interne en dernier.

Aussi, quand Kurotsuchi entra à son tour entre ses murs, quelques secondes à peine après eux, fut-il grandement ennuyé de la situation. Il n'aimait pas déjà le contact avec « l'homme », mais encore moins quand il s'agissait de deux enfants.

__Bien,_ lança le pharaon. _Tout le monde a perdu ! Tendez votre bras Kurosaki…_

Surprise, la jeune fille s'exécuta sans se méfier. Et alors que le Directeur des sciences sortait de sa poche une seringue plus grande que la moyenne, Tôshirô – oubliant qu'il en voulait vraiment à Karin – s'interposa une fois de plus.

__Qu'est-ce que vous foutez_, demanda-t-il précipitamment.

__J'ai besoin d'un prélèvement de son sang pour analyser le venin, Hitsugaya Taïcho…_

__C'est bon Tôshirô_, grogna-t-elle, _tu ne vas pas me bondir dessus à chaque fois qu'il entreprend le moindre mouvement…_

Mais pendant que le pharaon enlevait une dose particulièrement élevée du précieux liquide vital de la jeune fille, le Capitaine de la dixième division, quoi que vexé par les propos de son amie, restait sur ses gardes, prêt à agir à tout instant.

__Vous savez Kurosaki_, ajouta Kurotsuchi, _nous pouvons rester là, chaque jour à répondre à des questions sans grand intérêt qui ne feront pas avancer mes recherches. Ou,_ - il lui jeta un regard lourd de sens – _ou vous nous dites à quelle étape de la maladie vous en êtes. Comme ça je saurai si ce que je fais sert à quelque chose ou pas…_

__Kurotsuchi,_ gronda le jeune Capitaine. _Arrêtez de…_

__Non_, coupa Karin. _Il a raison. J'ai assez menti._

Des yeux turquoise, froid comme un hiver trop long se posèrent sur elle, pleins de ressentiment. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait plus entendre de questions stupides sur sa vie privée comme la veille mais juste entrer dans le vif du sujet. Au risque de passer pour folle !

__J'entends une voix_, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose tout à fait banale.

Sur cette déclaration, Tôshirô cessa de respirer totalement, a l'inverse du pharaon qui lui, continuait de jouer avec l'hémoglobine qu'il avait récupéré.

__Au vu de votre réaction d'hier, nous nous en doutions…_

__Et c'est la première fois que je l'accepte_, enchaîna-t-elle. _Je l'entends depuis que j'ai reçu cette blessure. D'abord, c'était seulement dans mes rêves. Puis cette voix réapparait de plus en plus la journée._

__Qui est cette voix ?_ Demanda le chargé des sciences. _Un nom ? Un prénom ?_

__Il dit qu'il est moi._

Soudain, Kurotsuchi releva la tête vers elle avec un intérêt flagrant. Tôshirô aussi sentit que quelque chose clochait.

_ _« Il » ? C'est une voix d'homme ?_

Le choc fut violent pour elle. La petite brune ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle l'avait avec elle constamment et jamais elle ne s'était rendu compte de ça.

__S'il était vous comme il le prétend_, reprit le pharaon, _ne devrait-il pas être une voix de femme ? Votre voix pour être plus précis…_

__Je… je ne sais pas…_

__Un zanpakuto ?_ Suggéra Tôshirô à son collègue.

__C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas écarter. Cependant, j'en doute fort. Si cette voix est apparue juste après le Dokuja, c'est qu'elle est née de cette blessure. De plus, Kurosaki dit qu'il veut se faire passer pour elle. Ce n'est pas le schéma habituel pour un zanpakuto._

Le jeune Capitaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ses yeux toujours rivés sur elle, ses bras fermement croisés contre son torse.

__Que te dit-il d'autre ?_ Enchaina ce-dernier.

Karin sembla hésiter.

__Alors ?_ Insista le pharaon qui trouvait la question assez pertinente pour ne pas le jeter hors de son laboratoire.

__Il… il dit que je suis mauvaise. Il me le répète sans cesse. Il… me force à le dire. Il dit aussi…_

_« Que tu vas mourir pour renaitre avec moi. »_

__Kurosaki ?_ S'inquiéta Tôshirô.

_« Dis leur ce que je t'ai dit. Que tu vas mourir pour mieux renaitre entre mes bras. »_

__Kurosaki ?_ Répéta-t-il plus fort.

__Quoi ?_ Dit-elle distraite.

__Vous n'avez pas finis votre phrase_, enchaina Kurotsuchi, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

__Je… je disais quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

__Il vous parle en ce moment ?_ Cria-t-il en attrapant d'une main assurée un casque gros comme celui d'un joueur de hockey. _Mettez ça sur la tête !_

Karin le fit, cependant, elle savait que cette voix était assez intelligente pour se taire quand elle se sentait en danger. Il ne verrait aucune trace de cette chose sur son ordinateur, aussi perfectionné soit-il. Son fléau savait très bien se cacher.

__Que dit-il ?_ Insista encore le Capitaine de la douzième division.

__Là, il ne dit plus rien. Et il ne parlera pas si vous me collez ce truc sur la tête. En plus j'ai l'air d'un clown…_

__Et merde !_ Lança Tôshirô.

__Que vous disait-il alors ?_ Demanda Kurotsuchi en lui enlevant son casque, une déception non contenue dans la voix.

__Il dit que vous allez mourir. Que je vous tuerai de mes mains._

__Quoi d'autre !_ S'emporta-t-il, enserrant ses poignets de ses grandes palmes blanches. _Que dit-il ?!_

Soudain, le main de Tôshirô agrippa le poignet de son confrère et le fit reculer violemment.

__Ne la brusquez pas !_ Gronda-t-il comme un tonnerre, en se plaçant entre les deux.

L'air ambiant chuta de plusieurs degrés.

__Arrête Tôshirô_, murmura Karin. _S'il te plait… arrête…_

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, oubliant qu'il était sur le point de se battre.

__Je suis dangereuse_, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les deux Capitaines se rapprochèrent d'elles afin de mieux l'entendre, tant sa voix avait diminué vers le marmonnement. Ses yeux, d'un noir d'ébène fixaient le sol comme ceux d'un enfant prit sur le fait pendant une bêtise.

__Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ Demanda Tôshirô.

__Ce matin, j'ai eu une petite altercation avec ton cinquième siège._

__Minamoto ?_

__Ouais. Lui. Et quand je l'ai revu à ton bureau, quand je suis sortie pour retourner à ma chambre, des choses se sont passées…_

__Développez Kurosaki_, susurra le pharaon.

__J'ai vu des images dans ma tête. Et du sang. Beaucoup de sang._

__Le sang de Minamoto ?_ S'inquiéta Tôshirô.

__Et la voix me disait qu'il fallait que je le tue…_

__Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

__Cessez de l'interrompre Taïcho_, ordonna Kurotsuchi.

__Et lorsque je suis arrivée dans ma chambre, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, comme si mon cœur tentait de sortir de mon corps. C'était violent. Comme… comme si j'avais fait un match pendant des heures sans pause. Comme après un effort physique très intense._

__Tu as eût peur, c'est tout_, ajouta son ami sous le regard désapprobateur de son confrère.

__Non, Tôshirô. J'étais… j'étais…_

__Excitée par la vue du sang, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda le scientifique en souriant.

Karin hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux, plus froid que jamais de celui qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il ne la fuyait pas mais c'était pire encore car tout son visage exprimait la déception.

__C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je rentre dans ta salle de bain ?_

_« Pas seulement… dis le lui Kurosaki… »_

__Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai paniqué parce que j'ai… j'ai changé…_

__Comment ça ?_

__Mes pupilles étaient dilatées et mes dents…_

__Montrez-moi vos dents !_ Cria Kurotsuchi plein d'ivresse.

__Non !_ Hurla Karin en se levant. _Tout à disparut ! Mais je vous assure que c'était pire que tout ! Mes canines…_

__Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui_, ordonna Tôshirô. _On rentre._

La petite brune fut si étonnée de le voir marcher tout-à-coup vers la sortie qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un iota. Quant à lui, il ne voulait plus en entendre d'avantage. Tout ce qu'elle racontait ne pouvait être que des mensonges !

__Non_, dit-elle sereine. _Je ne fuirai pas. Je veux être soignée. Vas-t-en si tu ne le supportes pas mais moi, je vais rester pour me battre._

Le ton de son amie était si ferme, qu'il s'arrêta et se posa contre le mur en soupirant.

__Cette voix vous oblige-t-elle à faire des choses ?_ Reprit le pharaon, intérieurement déçu que le jeune homme ne soit pas partie.

__Et bien, comme vous le savez, j'ai attaqué mon père de mon vivant. Mais depuis, il ne m'a plus forcé à agresser qui que ce soit. Par contre…_

__Oui ?_

__Parfois mon corps ne me répond plus._

_« Rappelle-toi la baignoire. »_

__Parfois je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis tétanisée comme si une autre personne avait le contrôle de mon corps. Il prend un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir, à me montrer qu'il peut me dominer._

__Donc si il vous ordonne de tuer ?_

Le silence qui s'installa était plus violent que n'importe quelle réponse. Qu'aurait put-elle dire ? Oui ? J'aurai tué ? Non ? Je suis encore capable de lui résister ?

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Kurotsuchi s'installe confortablement dans son propre siège. Il fixait la jeune fille avec beaucoup de joie.

__Je crois Kurosaki_, dit-il, _que l'après-midi va être très long…_

**[…]**

Et le Capitaine de la douzième division ne mentait pas. Durant deux heures entières ils se parlèrent. Lui, de ses vaines tentatives à maîtriser le couteau (et bien que cela étonna Tôshirô, il ne parla pas) et elle de ce qu'elle vivait ou ressentait.

Souvent, le jeune homme se demandait s'il lui était encore possible d'être proche de Karin car elle avait changé. Toute cette histoire de folie l'avait changé et elle se confiait plus facilement à son dangereux confrère qu'à lui. Il n'y avait entre eux que discorde et reproches. Il n'était plus l'ami dont elle avait besoin.

Oui. Il avait la nette impression de n'être plus qu'un souvenir, un pion parmi tant d'autres au milieu de cette histoire.

__Bien_, conclut Kurotsuchi. _Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de venir demain. Je dois analyser et tester votre sang. La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, c'est parce que je serai venu à vous._

La petite brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sans attendre de forme de politesse, disparut dans le hall, suivit de près par Tôshirô.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'échangèrent de mots durant le trajet de retour.

Karin était épuisée par la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Certes, il restait encore quelques heures avant qu'elle s'achève mais tant de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir pris soixante années d'un seul coup. L'époque de l'insouciance où elle pouvait simplement jouer au football avec ses amis, s'habiller comme bon lui sembler, se bagarrer dans les rues pour évacuer sa colère avec pour seule conséquence, quelques points de sutures ou un œil enflé… cette même colère qui lui avait enlevé ce qu'elle chérissait le plus…

A présent, elle se sentait prête à affronter ce combat. Pour elle et pour tous ceux qui l'aidaient et l'entouraient.

Alors, quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant la porte de sa chambre, Karin enferma les mains de Tôshirô dans les siennes. Et bien que ce geste surpris ce-dernier, il se laissa faire. Ce contact était brûlant. Tous deux pouvaient sentir le flot continu du liquide en fusion qui s'écoulait dans leurs veines.

Et des yeux d'une nuit sans étoile se plongèrent dans ceux d'un ciel sans nuage et ne se quittèrent plus.

__Me détestes-tu_, murmura Karin. _Me détestes-tu maintenant que tu sais tout ça ?_

La question qu'elle venait de lui poser se perdit dans le silence. Pour toute réponse, le cliquetis régulier des pas des shinigamis au-dessus de leur tête.

Alors, elle lâcha ses mains doucement et, lui tournant le dos, elle s'enferma seule dans son appartement.

Quant à Tôshirô, il resta là, sans bouger, la peur au ventre car au fond de lui-même, il voulait seulement lui dire : _« Non, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Simplement… »_

**[…]**

**Kichi : Signifie "Chanceux" mais peut être interprété aussi dans ce cas-là comme une abréviation de "Kichigai" : fou.****  
****Je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme à mon écriture mais sûrement que la publication sera plus aléatoire en raison du temps dont je dispose. A bientôt ! et encore MERCI !**


	15. Chapter 15 : Le Diable est

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai galéré à l'écrire celui-là mais j'espère que l'inspiration reviendra vite pour vous publier la suite très prochainement !**

**Un grand merci à yachiru-chan92, Heinko (qui utilise l'expression trou du c… » comme personne), Lowie-san (qui me suit toujouuuuurs et dont j'aime, j'adule, j'idolâtre, j'admire les commentaires^^) et à Angaradh dont la lecture du commentaire a été faite plusieurs fois pour ne surtout rien manqué (j'espère que la suite tiendra ses promesses ! Une petite analyse extérieure de ce que j'écris m'aide toujours pour la suite !).**

**Ce Chapitre n'est pas mon préféré mais il va me permettre d'établir la suite avec beaucoup moins de bisounours ! Mouhaha !**

**Il est court, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre XV : Le Diable est une… non deux femmes !**

Cloîtrée dans son appartement, Karin ne put se résoudre à se reposer. Elle avait enfin réussi à avouer le désordre psychique et physique qui s'opérait en elle. Bien sûr, le peur était constamment présente, comme des millions de fourmis la dévorant de l'intérieur mais la parole enfin libérée était une véritable source de bien-être.

Quant à Tôshirô… existait-il homme plus têtu, plus froid et plus introvertie que lui ? Devait-elle lui en vouloir d'avoir tant d'appréhensions à son égard ? Après tout, il lui en voulait peut-être encore pour ce qu'elle avait dit autrefois et ce problème d'agressivité se rajoutant à l'ancien, ils devaient sûrement s'éloigner plus encore de ce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre.

Cependant, Karin croyait encore en lui. Peut-être même plus qu'auparavant. Autrefois, jamais elle ne se serait laissé aller émotionnellement devant d'autres yeux que ceux de sa sœur. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle. Et malgré elle…

Etonnement, elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit là, à la rassurer. Qu'il prenne pendant l'espace d'une minute le temps de la serrer dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise que tout irait pour le mieux. Qu'elle n'était pas seule à affronter ce combat contre la folie.

Yusu l'aurait serrée très fort. Ichigo aurait passé une main maladroite dans ses cheveux. Et son père. Son père, qu'aurait-il fait ?

Bien sûr, elle savait qui était Tôshirô. Ce garçon boudeur que nul ne pouvait ébranler.

Ce cœur de glace finirait bien par accepter la situation. Après tout, il l'avait invité à dîner chez lui ce soir et même si cette invitation datait d'avant ses aveux, elle voyait là une occasion de renouer le dialogue. Et peut-être même, de recréer ces liens qui les unissaient autrefois.

Il avait été le meilleur ami qu'une personne puisse avoir. Et aujourd'hui encore, il prenait soin d'elle.

_« Te poser toutes ces questions ne te sauvera pas, tu sais ? »_

Karin, étrangement, sourit.

_« Sans doute »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur d'essayer. Je peux vivre avec toi parce que je sais que je ne suis pas mauvaise. »_

_« Tu l'es. »_

_« Mouais. Comme tout le monde quoi… Mais tant pis. Et surtout, tant pis pour toi parce que je vais me battre fils de pute. Je vais me battre contre toi. Je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas moi alors si tu as pu entrer dans mon esprit, c'est que tu peux en sortir. Je te tuerai. Pour ma sœur. Pour mon frère. Pour mon père et pour tous ceux qui ont cru en moi par le passé. Je vais te botter le cul de façon royal sale con et je peux te jurer que tu ne vas pas t'en remettre ! »_

_« Je te détruirai ! »_

_« Oh… je vois qu'on s'énerve ? Tu perds ton sang froid ? »_

Et alors que le silence renaissait dans sa tête, Karin s'assit à même le sol et ouvrit ses sens aux bruits qui l'entouraient et qui l'habitaient. Pour devenir plus forte, elle devait prendre le temps d'écouter – c'est ce que lui avait conseillé Yachiru.

Les odeurs de bois imprégnèrent ses narines et même l'air semblait être absorbé par les pores de sa peau. L'électricité de l'air lui donnait la sensation d'être reliée à chaque objet qui l'entourait et elle se sentit plus grande.

La sérénité prenait place dans son cœur et cette éternelle colère qui la malmenait depuis trop longtemps s'évanouit soudainement.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Elle et sa nouvelle vie.

Elle et ses nouvelles rencontres.

Cet appartement et les pas au-dessus de sa tête.

La vie qui continuait d'avancer.

Elle et cette femme.

Elle et cette femme.

Elle et cette…

Karin sursauta. Debout en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle jeta de rapides coups d'œil sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Avait-elle rêvé l'espace d'un instant ? Pourtant, il lui avait semblé voir très nettement le visage d'une femme, assise en face d'elle ! Et hop ! En un seul battement de cil, elle n'était plus là. Une femme à la peau noire. Des cheveux d'ébène, crépus. Et ses yeux ! Des yeux d'un jaune vif, intelligents et mystérieux ! Des prunelles enflammées comme deux soleils !

Epuisée, la petite brune s'écroula sur son canapé. Elle entendait déjà une voix et voilà que maintenant elle se mettait à avoir des visions ! Ça ne ressemblait pas à cette hallucination pendant laquelle elle tuait cet abruti de Minamoto. Non… c'était plus réaliste encore. Et surtout, moins effrayant…

__Fais chier,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Il fallait, à présent que des créatures étranges habitent son esprit !

__Kurosaki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !_

Karin releva la tête silencieusement vers sa porte. Rêvait-elle encore ?

__Je reeeeeeeeentre !_

Malheureusement non…

Le shoji glissa pour laisser entrer la belle Matsumoto à l'intérieur de la chambre.

_« Faut vraiment que je ferme cette porte… »_ Pensa la jeune fille.

__Ben ça alors !_ Lança la vice-Capitaine, inquiète. _T'as vraiment une sale tête !_

__Merci Matsumoto_, grogna la concernée.

__On devrait peut-être repasser plus tard,_ dit une petite voix féminine et timide derrière la rousse.

__Mais non !_ Cria Matsumoto en attirant dans l'appartement une autre femme, belle et délicate comme une fleur à peine éclose. _Kurosaki m'adore ! Ça n'la dérange absolument pas ! Pas vrai ?_

Le culot de cette-dernière et l'apparition de ce nouveau visage figea Karin. Elle n'avait même pas eût le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que les deux femmes s'étaient assises autour d'elle.

__Euh… salut_, articula-t-elle. _Y a un problème ?_

__Un énorme !_ Lança Matsumoto en levant les bras vers le plafond, son opulente poitrine frôlant de près le nez de la jeune fille.

Le cœur de Karin rata un battement.

__Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tôshirô ?_ Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

__Pas encore !_

__Que…quoi ?_

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard complice tandis que la petite brune ne comprenait absolument rien.

__Pardonne Rangiku-san_, ajouta la nouvelle venue. _Ce n'est pas très clair pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

__Ça te parait clair à toi, une entrée comme ça ?_ Ironisa Karin.

__Excuse-moi !_ Lança la jeune femme, toute confuse. _Je suis Hinamori Momo…_

Ce nom résonna à ses oreilles comme un vieux souvenir. Il lui sembla l'avoir déjà entendu de la bouche de son ami.

_« Hinamori… Hinamori… »_

__Oui !_ Cria-t-elle. _Vous êtes une connaissance de Tôshirô !_

__On peut dire ça_, ricana la sœur spirituelle du Capitaine. _Shiro-chan et moi avons été élevés par la même personne. _

__Ah_, dit simplement Karin qui ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie de ce dernier_. Il n'est pas très causant alors quand j'arrive… quand j'arrivais à obtenir une info, je la mémorisais. Mais comme tu peux l'voir, un nom par-ci, un autre par-là ne m'éclairait pas vraiment sur le sujet…_

La réalité vint la frapper de plein fouet. Son ami l'écoutait toujours quand elle n'allait pas bien ou qu'une chose extraordinaire se passait mais lui restait toujours muets. Les questions qu'elle avait tenté de lui poser restaient toujours sans réponse.

__Il est comme ça ! _Soupira Hinamori qui devinait les pensées de la jeune fille.

__Bref_ _!_ Ajouta Matsumoto. _Est-ce qu'il te l'a demandé ?_

L'air étonné de Karin sembla l'agacer au plus haut point.

__Je vais le tuer !_ Cria la rousse.

__Il n'a sûrement pas osé_, murmura sa collègue.

__S'il a pu inviter cette garce d'Oïshi-sama de mon c…_

__Rangiku-san !_ S'offusqua Hinamori_. C'est une noble, ne l'oublie pas !_

__Rien à foutre de ce qu'elle est !_

__Tu ne peux pas dire un truc pareil…_

__Je dis ce que je v…_

__C'est fini oui !_ Gueula Karin dont la tête tournait à force de suivre cet étrange échange. _De qui vous parlez, bordel ?_

Alors que la petite brune sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, la vice-Capitaine de la dixième division lui prit la main tendrement d'un air confus.

__J'espérais vraiment_, dit-elle, _qu'Hitsugaya Taïcho te demanderait de dîner avec lui ce soiiiiir !_

Sa consternation était si exagérée – bien que très sincère, que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

__Tu te moques de moi !_ Gémit la belle rousse.

__Tu es formidable !_ Lui lança Karin en calmant son hilarité. _En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tu as réussi à discrédité Tôshirô !_

__Comment ça !_ Se vexa-t-elle.

__Et bien oui, il m'a invité à dîner avec lui mais maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas de sa propre initiative…_

Et tandis que cette-dernière ne semblait absolument pas fâchée de cette découverte, un malaise s'installa du côté des vices-Capitaines.

__Tu as fait une gaffe_, chuchota Hinamori.

__Tu peux parler_, murmura Matsumoto.

__De toute façon_, reprit Karin, _je m'en doutai. Ce genre d'idée est difficile à concevoir venant de ce crétin d'idiot à sang froid. _

__C'est pas faux_, soupirèrent les deux femmes à l'unisson.

__Et puis, je ne suis pas très sûr que ce dîner tienne toujours…_

__Bien sûr que si !_ Cria la rousse en se levant d'un bond.

__Ça lui changera les idées et à toi aussi_, affirma gentiment sa collègue.

__Et quand tu seras devant sa porte, il ne pourra pas te laisser dehors…_

__Euh… si vous l'dites…_

Matsumoto se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte d'entrée et disparut dans le couloir. Un bruit de glissement fit comprendre à Karin qu'elle avait pénétrée dans son propre appartement, juste en face.

__Il faut te maquiller et te coiffer !_ Cria-t-elle de sa chambre. _J'ai ce qu'il faut !_

__Et moi, je m'occupe de choisir ton habit_, ajouta Hinamori en disparaissant dans le dressing.

__Attendez !_ Râla la jeune fille, en vain.

Les deux femmes s'affairaient déjà autours d'elle à discuter de ce qu'il conviendrait le mieux pour cette soirée en tête à tête, et la pauvre Karin se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas savoir se défendre contre elles. En temps normal, elle fréquentait des hommes et un bon coup de pied bien placé aurait largement suffit. Mais là, elle était complètement dépassée par l'hystérie qui régnait dans si peu d'espace.

__Du bleu !_ Disait l'une.

__Non… du rouge_, minaudait l'autre.

__Du pourpre alors !_

__Et du blanc ?_

__C'est un dîner… pas un mariage !_

__Alors celui-là ?_

__Non ! Celui-là !_

__Parfait !_

__Et pour cette coiffure atroce qu'elle a sur la tête ?_

__Oh merde ! Et ses piercings ?_

__Et surtout… pour la coiffure… parce qu'avec ses cheveux…_

Tout-à-coup, le silence fut total. Un silence pendant lequel Karin envoyait des regards meurtriers aux deux femmes qui parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là ! Qu'avaient-ils ses cheveux ! Elle était très bien sa coupe ! Et quant à ses piercings, il était hors de question qu'elle les enlève…

Mais la pause fut de courte durée car à peine eût-elle le temps de penser à ce qu'elles disaient que les vices-Capitaines l'agrippèrent pour la faire s'assoir sur une chaise.

Aucunes de ses protestations n'étaient entendues ! Comment ces deux femmes pouvaient-elles avoir plus de force que ses quatre meilleurs amis réunis !

__C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop court_, râla la belle rousse.

__Quel dommage !_ Lança Hinamori.

__Et si…_

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Un silence pendant lequel Karin était en haleine, prête à bondir hors des lieux si c'était nécessaire. L'angoisse la tenaillait car les regards complices des deux femmes en disaient plus long que chacune de leurs paroles. Qu'allaient-elles lui faire subir ?

Au bord du suicide, elle regrettait presque la compagnie de sa voix intérieure.

__Tu as des élastiques ?_

__Et de la laque, tu en veux ?_

__Aaaaah ! Ça va être formidable !_

Et ce petit manège dura une heure entière. Une très très très longue heure.

Le corps de Karin fut balancé dans tous les sens. Parfumé d'huile. Massé. Maquillé. Le peu de cheveux qu'elle avait sur la tête subirent le même traitement. Ses piercings, remplacés par d'autres plus discrets…

Cependant, la jeune fille ne put voir le résultat qu'à la fin de ce grand chamboulement.

**[…]**

Aussi, lorsqu'après avoir était torturé par ces deux folles, elle se plaça debout devant l'immense miroir de Matsumoto, son propre corps relevé par de hauts geta*, Karin laissa échapper un cri de stupeur…

**[…]**

Au-delà de la dixième division, une énième réunion des Capitaines venait de s'achever dans la grande salle prévue à cet effet.

Mais alors que tous quittaient les lieux, deux d'entre eux restèrent auprès de Yamamoto Genryuusai.

__Kurotsuchi Taïcho_, dit-il, _il semblerait, d'après vos rapports, que la situation pour Kurosaki-san ne soit pas optimiste._

Le scientifique acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

__Si ce que l'humaine nous a confié aujourd'hui est vrai_, répondit ce-dernier d'un ton détaché_, il lui reste peu de temps avant une totale métamorphose. Elle sera bientôt complètement instable._

__Qu'en savez-vous_, grogna Tôshirô qui ne pouvait plus attendre que son supérieur l'autorise à parler. _Les légendes peuvent se tromper. Je ne vous croyez pas si superstitieux. Seules les choses concrètes peuvent avoir de l'influence sur un bon raisonnement._

__Mais bien au contraire Taïcho_, enchaina le pharaon. _Tous les mythes relatés dans le livre sacré se sont déroulés exactement de la façon dont ils avaient été décrits ! C'est splendide ! Plus qu'une légende, cette humaine…_

__Cessez de l'appeler comme ça !_

__Cette humaine_, insista-t-il, _développe symptôme après symptôme à une vitesse fulgurante. C'est merveilleux. Un vrai défi se présente enfin à moi !_

__Calmez votre excitation_, ordonna le Capitaine-Commandant. _Concrètement, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour Kurosaki-san ?_

Le scientifique leva les épaules, toujours souriant.

__Qui sait ?_ Répondit-il. _Je travaille sur un sérum que j'ai créé avec son sang mais je n'ai aucun sujet de test à part le sujet principal. Les animaux ne me sont d'aucune aide car ils décèdent dès que le venin pénètre leur organisme. Pour être certain de son efficacité, il faudrait injecter l'antidote directement à l'humaine._

__Hors de question_, gronda Tôshirô. _Vous ne donnerez rien à Kurosaki tant que vous ne serez pas sûr qu'elle ne risque rien._

__Oh !_ Ajouta Kurotsuchi en déployant toutes ses dents. _C'est vous, Taïcho, qui n'êtes plus rationnel…_

Le regard du jeune Capitaine se transforma de glace à flamme. Il aurait souhaité tuer son collègue sur la seconde.

__Ça suffit_, ordonna de nouveau leur supérieur. _Kurotsuchi Taïcho, continuez vos recherches sans débordement. Lorsque vous serez sûr de vous, alors nous commencerons la cure sur la jeune fille, en présence d'Unohana Taïcho. Vous pouvez disposer._

Le scientifique s'inclina légèrement et disparut derrière les grandes portes de la salle. Cependant, le regard qu'il lança à Tôshirô avant de s'évanouir dans le Seireitei était plus violent qu'un coup de zanpakuto. Cette altercation qu'ils venaient d'avoir devant le Capitaine-Commandant, allait sûrement lui coûter cher.

__Quant à vous Hitsugaya Taïcho_, reprit le vieil homme en se plaçant face à son plus jeune Capitaine, _j'ai ouïe dire que votre sérieux laissait à désirer depuis l'arrivée de la sœur d'Ichigo._

__Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit Sotaïcho, mais je fais de mon mieux pour maintenir le calme au sein de ma division._

__Je sais la charge de travail que cela vous rajoute. Et je pense que Kurosaki-san ne doit pas être facile à vivre._

__Tout comme son frère…_

__Néanmoins_, corrigea Yamamoto, _je vous ai confié cette jeune fille car vous m'avez certifié la connaître mieux que personne ici-bas. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait échappé à votre contrôle plus d'une fois ces derniers jours. Et aujourd'hui encore… _

Tôshirô se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

__Alors,_ enchaina son supérieur, _soit vous vous acquittez correctement de cette mission, soit je la confirai à un autre de vos confrère. Est-ce clair ?_

__Oui Sotaïcho_, affirma le Capitaine en s'inclinant.

Et tandis qu'il se retournait pour quitter les lieux, le Capitaine-Commandant ajouta fermement :

__Et ne vous attachez pas à elle plus que de raison._

Il se retourna pour faire face à au vieil homme, mal assuré.

__Je connais l'amour et tout le bien qu'il peut faire. Mais je sais également les dégâts qu'il peut causer. Et ça n'aidera personne d'en faire une affaire personnelle._

__Oui, Sotaïcho._

__J'ai également entendu que vous invitiez la jeune fille à dîner avec vous ce soir._

__C'est exact. Kurosaki-san est une amie et…_

__Annulez. _

Tôshirô se sentit stupide, comme un enfant que l'on punirait, mal élevé.

__Qui vous a dit ça ?_ Dit-il, énervé que certaines personnes puissent espionner dans sa propre division pour le compte de son supérieur.

__Peu importe Taïcho. Annulez. Qu'arrivera-t-il si Kurosaki-san se transforme en bête sauvage et que vous entretenez une relation ? _

__Je…_

Les mots que voulez prononcer le jeune Capitaine était _« je la tuerai »,_ mais rien ne sortit. Alors pour toute réponse, il s'inclina et disparut dans les couloirs de la première division, malheureux…

**[…]**

**Geta : Chaussures japonaises (essayez de marcher avec ce truc…).**

**TADA ! Euh… Fin ? Enfin… fin du chapitre ) **


	16. Chapter 16 : Une Poupée à Casser

**Bonjour à tous ! Miracle ! Je n'ai pas mis un mois avant de publier ce chapitre ! Alléluia ! **

**Toujours un grand merci pour vos commentaires (Attention Lowie-san : Prépare toi à avoir le palet brûlant ! Ce chapitre est le tien rien que pour m'avoir sorti un si grand slogan :p)**

**CHAPITRE XVI : Une poupée à casser**

Le bruit que faisaient les Geta dans le couloir attirait l'attention de tous les shinigamis présent à la dixième division. Pas un seul, homme ou femme, ne put continuer son chemin ou son travail sans admirer d'abord le passage de ce nouveau visage, plus éclatant qu'aucun autre aux alentours.

Le bas de son kimono turquoise volait sous l'effet de l'air propulsé par ses petits pas et le décolleté plongeant au creux de sa gorge aurait fait tournait plus d'une tête. Dans sa nuque, un autre creux retombait entre ses omoplates d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir un petit tatouage tribal en forme de dragon noir.

Lorsque Matsumoto l'avait peint sur le haut de son dos, elle lui avait dit que cette partie du corps était aussi sensuelle que n'importe quelle poitrine.

Et tandis que la mystérieuse beauté avançait le long du corridor, les soldats s'attroupaient de chaque côté pour entrevoir deux petites lèvres rouges comme des piments, un visage blanc comme celui d'une poupée japonaise, des joues rosies et des yeux brillant d'un noir intense surplombé de traits rouge pareillement à deux petites ailes d'oiseau, de telle sorte qu'elle aurait concurrencé les plus belles femmes nobles de tout le Seireitei.

D'ailleurs, si elle avait été accompagnée d'une suivante, personne n'aurait réfuté cette possibilité. La seule chose qui ne collait pas avec l'image de la noblesse était ces deux minuscules tresses qui se croisaient comme une couronne sur le haut de sa tête.

Aucun homme respectable d'une grande famille n'aurait autorisé une de ses filles à se couper les cheveux si courts avant le mariage et à les attacher de la sorte. La longueur des cheveux représentait, pour les plus traditionnels un signe de virginité.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle demanda le chemin des appartements du Capitaine, aucun n'employa de formule de politesse réservée à la haute société. Ils restèrent, cependant très polis car sa beauté leur coupait le souffle.

Dans le doute, il valait mieux être prudent… après tout, certains nobles pouvaient parfois être très étranges. Les shinigamis s'amusaient à se moquer d'eux en disant que la consanguinité les rendait instables.

__Voici la porte_, indiqua un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avant de disparaitre - très lentement - dans un énième bureau.

Angoissée face au calme anormal qui régnait dans la division, Karin se sentait gauche. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être observée par tant de gens et encore moins en marchant avec des pompes aussi inconfortable. Elle était toujours à deux doigts de se casser la figure à chaque pas qu'elle faisait…

Et si elle tombait lamentablement en pénétrant dans les appartements de Tôshirô devant tous ces regards indiscrets ?

Alors, lorsqu'elle toqua contre le montant en bois du shoji et que des pas à l'intérieur résonnèrent, son ventre se noua violemment.

Elle était vraiment résolue à arranger les choses avec cet ami si particulier. Ce repas était sa dernière chance de sauver ce qu'il restait de leur passé commun. Bien sûr, elle espérait qu'il aurait oublié la question qu'elle lui avait posée bêtement quelques heures auparavant… C'était à elle de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur !

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en faisant glisser le shoji, une tête boudeuse s'adressa à elle sans la reconnaître.

__Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ Dit Tôshirô, mécontent, sans vraiment la regarder.

La jeune fille était si abasourdis qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas qu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

__Ecoutez_, gronda le Capitaine, _je ne sais pas de qui vous êtes la fille, la sœur ou la nièce mais je ne compte pas me marier ! Et si vous n'avez rien d'important à dire ou faire, allez-vous-en. Je suis occupé._

Et le shoji claqua contre le montant, au nez d'une poupée complétement effarée. Cet abruti venait-il vraiment de la prendre pour une étrangère ?

Elle entendait ses pas s'éloigner de l'entrée et sa voix râler à l'intérieur.

Les poings serrés, elle était prête à marteler le shoji jusqu'à éclater le papier de riz qui les séparait lorsqu'une voix masculine l'interpela par-dessus son épaule.

__Kurosaki-san ?_

Lorsque Karin se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec cet homme immense qui l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas la veille.

__Yoshida-san…_

__Heureux que vous vous souveniez de mon nom._

__Vous êtes pas l'genre de personne qu'on oublie facilement. Surtout en comparaison à cet abruti de Minamoto…_

__Merci_, dit-il en rougissant. _Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?_

__Oui,_ affirma-t-elle sans entrain. _Offrez-moi un coup à boire tout-d'suite._

L'étonnement du géant ne se fit pas attendre. Ses sourcils relevés lui donnaient l'apparence d'un clown trop vieux.

__Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous avec le Taïcho ce soir ?_ Reprit-il avec un sourire.

__Comment savez-vous ça ?_ Dit-elle, surprise.

__Je sais tout, Kurosaki-san… je sais tout…_

__Et bien si vous savez tout, _grogna-t-elle, _vous devez savoir que j'ai besoin d'une bière tout de suite avant d'éclater votre Taïcho ! _

__Je crois qu'il serait préférable de frapper à sa porte pour entrer non ? _

Karin colla son dos contre le mur en soupirant.

__Déjà fait… et ce crétin ne m'a pas reconnu ! Après des années d'amitié, il ne m'a pas reconnu alors que vous, oui ! _

__Pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment faillis vous confondre avec une des filles de haut dignitaire de la chambre des 46 ! _

__Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ?_

__Cette tête bougonneuse que vous avez. Une fille bien élevée ne fait pas ce genre de tête !_

Le regard de la petite brune envoya de nombreux éclairs qui firent éclater de rire Yoshida.

__Et puis,_ hésita-t-il, _peut-être qu'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un d'autre…_

__Qui ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

__Peut-être bien… à Kurosaki Karin ?_

Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il disparut à l'angle d'un mur que Karin percuta que ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de ce fringuer comme ça. Et encore moins de se peinturlurer la tronche avec une tonne de maquillage… mais tant pis ! Puisque Matsumoto et Hinamori lui étaient tombées dessus, ils allaient bien devoir faire avec !

Au pire, elle piquerait des vêtements à Tôshirô et elle se rincerait le visage avec de l'eau…

Alors, ravalant sa rancœur, elle leva sa main et frappa contre le montant en bois, évitant soigneusement de s'éclater les articulations de colère.

Et alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille à l'affut d'un bruit de pas, rien ne se fit entendre.

_« Je vais le matraquer cet abrutis ! »_ Pensa-t-elle, en cognant de nouveau le shoji avec son poing.

__Ohé ! Trou du cul !_ Gueula-t-elle, attirant sur elle les regards interrogateurs des shinigamis présents aux alentours. _Tu vas me l'ouvrir cette porte ou je la défonce ?_

Tout-à-coup, la porte glissa avec une telle force que Karin sursauta et une tête aux cheveux blancs se glissa à l'extérieur.

Cependant, le spectacle qui s'offrit à la jeune fille était si risible qu'elle failli en oublier son courroux.

Tôshirô, surpris par ce qu'il voyait, passa par toutes les couleurs et les expressions qu'il s'interdisait. D'abord étonné par ce qu'il voyait. Puis perplexe. Rouge comme une pivoine lorsque ses yeux glissèrent de ses pieds à la tête. Et enfin, blanc comme un linge lorsqu'elle l'agrippa par le col pour le faire entièrement sortir de son antre.

__T'attends quoi pour me faire entrer ?_ Gronda –t-elle. _J'me gèle dans ce couloir !_

Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

__Ohé ! Du Bateauuuu !_ Dit-elle en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux. _C'est bon ? T'as fini de t'rincer l'œil ? _

Et alors qu'il se dégageait de son emprise, reprenant sa froideur naturelle, elle souffla un grand coup et se mit à parler sans que plus rien ne l'arrête.

__Je te jure !_ Relança-t-elle, exaspérée. _C'est déjà difficile d'avoir dû subir les assauts de Matsumoto et de ta sœur sans qu'en plus, tu me ferme la porte au nez ! Et devant tous ces crétins qui passent leur tête par les portes pour mater_ – certains shinigamis qui espionnaient encore, s'évanouirent dans leur bureau comme des fantômes. _Non mais je te jure ! Un après-midi entier à me faire ravaler la façade par deux hystériques ! Et toi, tu prends même pas la peine de t'dire « Tiens ! Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte ! C'est peut-être la fille… comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui ! Karin ! Celle que j'ai invité à bouffer à la maison ce soir ! ». Et après quoi ? Je vais d…_

__Ok !_ Cria Tôshirô qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'arrêter. _Ok ! J'ai compris ! _

Essoufflée d'avoir tant parlée en si peu de temps, la petite brune se colla contre le montant du shoji.

__Désolée,_ dit-elle. _C'est qu'elles sont vraiment dangereuses les femmes qui t'entourent…_

__Sans blague_, grogna-t-il en soupirant.

Elle éclata de rire subitement.

__Je mets cette journée dans les annales de mes journées les plus étranges ! Si Yusu avait pu voir ça, elle serait devenue complètement folle ! Ca fait, je sais pas combien de temps, qu'elle se bat pour me voir porter un de ces trucs !_

__C'est un kimono, _corrigea Tôshirô.

__Bon ! _Lança-t-elle. _On mange quoi ce soir ?_

Mais alors que Karin s'apprêtait à entrer sans son invitation, quelque chose l'arrêta net. Elle ne sut pas trop ce qui l'empêcha de continuer plus loin.

_« Regarde-le »_ chuchota sa voix intérieure.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Pensa-t-elle.

_« Regarde-le… »_

Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui, le jeune Capitaine avait l'air gêné. Extrêmement gêné. Presque peiné. C'était comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

_« Tu ne sens rien d'étrange ? »_ Insista sa voix.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de l'appartement où des effluves sucrés s'échappaient.

_« Ça sent… comme une parfum… »_

__Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?_ Demanda-t-elle, le regard toujours dirigé vers l'entrée.

__Kurosaki…_

__Tu n'm'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait du monde !_ Gémit-elle. _J'vais avoir l'air débile habillée comme ça ! J'suis gauche quand j'porte une robe !_

__C'est un kimono…_

__C'est pareil !_ Lança-t-elle, boudeuse.

Les yeux de Karin se posèrent de nouveau sur le visage de son ami.

__Oh merde !_ Murmura-t-elle. _Tu avais annulé c'est ça ? A cause de ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ? Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?_

__Kurosaki…_

__Arrête de dire Kurosaki ! Kurosaki !_ Grogna-t-elle. _Bon sang ! C'était une question juste comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas me tirer la gueule dès que je dis un truc qui te contrarie ! J'm'en fou moi, que tu m'en veuille pour c'que j'ai dit ou fait ou pas dis ou tout ce que tu crois que j'ai pu dire ! Et putain ! Tu m'énerve tellement que je m'emmêle dans c'que j'te dis ! _

__Kurosaki… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour toi et…_

__Ta gueule ! Je sais, d'accord ? Je sais le danger que je représente mais on était ami toi et moi ? Non ? Alors pourquoi tu es si froid avec moi ? Tu es là, à m'appeler « Kurosaki » comme si j'étais une simple connaissance mais tu ne te souviens pas ? Toutes les fois où tu as dormis sous mon toit, où nous avons ri comme des malades ! Et ouais ! C'est pas ton genre de t'exalter comme un p'tit fou, ça j'le sais mais bordel ! Passe à autre chose !_

Et tandis que la petite brune s'énervait de plus en plus, un bruit se fit entendre dans son appartement. Un bruit, comme un glissement de tissu sur un tatami.

Puis, une voix. Une voix féminine et douce que Karin avait déjà entendue une fois, cachée derrière la porte de son bureau.

__Hitsugaya-sama ?_ Demanda cette-dernière. _Il y a un problème ?_

Tout-à-coup, ce fut comme l'apparition d'un ange. Une jeune fille, belle comme une divinité pénétra dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle était si ravissante et gracieuse que Karin se sentit rougir de honte. Le kimono que portait ce nouveau visage fin et délicat semblait être une deuxième peau pour sa propriétaire et c'était sans compter sur ses très longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade de boucles sur ses hanches.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Tôshirô, la petite brune constata qu'elle était de la même taille que son ami.

__Qui vous êtes ?_ Chuchota-t-elle précautionneusement, comme si sa voix pouvait faire disparaître cette beauté des cieux.

Cette reine de noblesse leva les sourcils vers le plafond comme si elle venait de balancer une grossièreté.

__Hitsugaya-sama ?_ Reprit-elle en ignorant cette intruse.

__Oïshi-sama_, dit-il, mal-à-l'aise, _je vous présente Kurosaki-san._

__Oh !_ S'exclama la noble, une main cachant ses lèvres gracieusement. _Je comprends votre ignorance au respect des politesses qui me sont dues. Je suis Oïshi Yuri, fille du grand maître Oïshi Uzaemon. _

__Ah_, répliqua simplement Karin dont le malaise grandissait de plus en plus.

Le silence qui s'installa était si pesant, que tous entendait le bois craquer sous leurs pieds, en cadence avec la marche des shinigamis encore actifs à cette heure de la journée.

Mais Oïshi, contrairement à eux, semblait toujours attendre des politesses de la part de la petite brune.

__Je crois que si vous n'avez rien d'important à dire à votre Taïcho_, dit-elle, vexée, _vous devriez prendre congés et rentrer à vos appartements._

__Vous avez entièrement raison_, lança Karin avec une petite voix trafiquée de fille fragile et stupide, _je suis juste venue dire à mon « Taïcho » que je n'étais pas disponible pour dîner car je dois rejoindre Yachiru « Co Taïcho » dans ses appartements pour la nuit et la journée qui suivra. Vu qu'il n'y a plus de rendez-vous avec Kurotsuchi « Taïcho » jusqu'à nouvel ordre, cela ne doit pas vous déranger, n'est-ce pas ?_

__Matsumoto t'y conduira_, dit-il sévèrement. _Je suis trop occupé ce soir pour te gérer._

__Pas la peine_, murmura-t-elle, _j'm'en suis toujours sortit toute seule._

__Alors tu ne sors pas._

__Va te faire voir !_

Tôshirô, plus froid que jamais ne répondit pas, laissant son amie prendre, furieuse le chemin inverse. Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir, essayant tant bien que mal de garder une prestance dans sa démarche, elle entendit la voix d'Oïshi lancer :

__Quelle mauvaise éducation ! Et cette apparence ! Un crapaud avec un kimono restera toujours un crapaud !_

**[…]**

Folle de rage, au bord des larmes, une poupée éméchée traversait les couloirs de la dixième division, prête à bondir sur le premier crétin qui oserait lui couper la route. Car, en plus d'avoir était traité comme une moins que rien par le seul homme en qui elle croyait pouvoir faire confiance, voilà qu'il venait de l'humilier devant tous ceux qui espionnaient de leur bureau !

Elle claqua la porte de son appartement, se jeta sous la douche après avoir balancé comme un vieux chiffon le somptueux kimono turquoise et se faisant, elle s'assit sous la pluie fine et chaude, ses mains cachant ses yeux pour qu'ils ne se laissent pas dépasser par le chagrin.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »_ Pensa-t-elle, l'âme effondrée. _« Putain d'enfoiré ! »_

_« Je te l'avais dit… »_

_« Pourquoi il était avec cette garce bourgeoise ? On devait se retrouver… »_

_« Il l'a sûrement fait exprès. »_

_« Il n'aurait pas fait ça… »_

_« Sauf s'il voulait te faire comprendre d'arrêter ton petit manège. »_

_« Quel manège ? »_

_« Oh ! Kurosaki… ces regards que tu lui lance ! Ces mots que tu lui as dits cet après-midi ? Ça ne te parle pas ? » _

Un rire retentit comme un glas dans sa tête. Un rire victorieux.

__Arrête_, murmura-t-elle, toute prête à craquer.

Le rire continua, plus fort.

__Ça suffit_, pleurnicha-t-elle. _Fou-moi la paix !_

Plus fort.

Les mains de Karin se posèrent de chaque côté de sa tête, sur le point d'exploser sous la douleur.

__Arrête ! Arrête !_

Des cris de joie, de douleur, des rires, des échos de voix.

La voix de sa sœur, hurlant comme torturée.

La voix de son frère qui la cherchait dans le noir.

La voix de son père, sévère, comme s'il la grondait encore.

Et Ryohei. Et Kei. Et Heita et Kazuya…

__Non !_ Gémit-t-elle, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux comme un tourbillon glacé. Des souvenirs tantôt heureux, tantôt douloureux. Les traits déformés par la peur, la tristesse. Et ce visage ! Le visage de Tôshirô, colérique, froid, agressif ! Ses lèvres pressant passionnément celles de cette Oïshi !

Et cette voix ! Cette voix qui riait encore ! Et ce visage ! Le visage de celui qui l'avait frappé ! Ce Soejima !

Le mal était si puissant que Karin sentait ses muscles la lâcher petit à petit. Elle eût la plus grande difficulté à se glisser hors de la douche, trempée, étendue sur le sol, impuissante. Et ces voix ! Toujours ! Encore !

Des cris de joie, de douleur, des rires, des échos de voix.

La voix de sa sœur, hurlant comme torturée.

La voix de son frère qui la cherchait dans le noir.

La voix de son père, sévère, comme s'il la grondait encore.

Et Ryohei. Et Kei. Et Heita et Kazuya…

Et cette souffrance ! Ses gencives brûlaient, saignaient, se déchiraient ! Tous ce qu'elle tentait d'attraper se détruisaient à son contact sous ses griffes puissantes !

__Papa,_ gémit-elle. _Papa…_

**[…]**

Un corridor… un long corridor dans lequel elle se mouvait, légère, presque flottante. Pas de fenêtre. Juste de hauts murs blancs comme la neige et cet aura de paradis. Cette sensation de bienêtre qui lui donnait envie de rire et de danser.

Ce sol… ce sol qu'elle avait déjà foulait. Ce sol mou qui épousait la forme de ses pieds.

Et cette lumière. Cette lumière blanche au bout du couloir qui semblait l'appeler. Cette porte qu'elle avait failli ouvrir la dernière fois.

Toujours les mêmes gestes. Cette même répétition.

Une nuée d'abeilles se glissant par les espaces lumineux de cette même porte. Et cette voix.

_« N'entre pas… »_

Un pas de plus vers l'ouverture…

_« Kurosaki ! N'entre pas ! »_

Des milliers, des millions d'abeilles barrant le passage, piquant violemment ses bras et ses jambes si bien qu'avancer devenait pénible.

Et un pas de plus, vers la sortie et…

**[…]**

__Appelez Hitsugaya Taïcho !_ Cria une voix de femme. _Dépêchez-vous !_

Karin se sentit secouée dans tous les sens. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ses paupières refusaient-elles de s'ouvrir ?

__Appeler Hitsug…_

__Je suis là !_ Gronda la voix de Tôshirô. _Qu'est-ce qu… Bordel ! _

La jeune fille perçut un nouveau mouvement de son corps qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Des mains fortes l'avaient attrapées et la soulevait du sol.

__Matsumoto !_ Reprit sèchement le Capitaine. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

Mais avant que cette-dernière n'est eût le temps de répondre, Karin ouvrit violemment les yeux, et dans un sursaut, se releva et se jeta en arrière, contre le mur.

__Kurosaki_, articula Tôshirô. _Calme-toi._

Mais le cœur de la petite brune battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sa vision était trouble et pourtant, partout autour d'elle du sang ! Du rouge ! Du rouge ! Partout !

__Mais… mais… mais…_

__Calme-toi,_ reprit-il en s'approchant doucement.

__Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Cria-t-elle, paniquée.

__Kurosaki,_ reprit encore Tôshirô en tendant sa main vers elle.

__Ne me touches pas !_ Hurla-t-elle en se débattant. _Va-t'en !_

__D'accord,_ dit-il posément. _Ok. Personne ne va te toucher. Respire. Calme-toi._

Alors, et même si elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer, Karin prit le temps d'examiner ce qui se passait.

Tôshirô était droit comme un piquet, sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir sur elle. Matsumoto, à l'inverse était recroquevillée dans un coin de l'appartement, une main faisant pression sur son épaule, l'autre sur le poignet de cette même main et du sang, beaucoup de sang s'écouler de ses blessures.

C'est alors que Karin comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son appartement… elle n'était pas dans sa chambre… elle ne portait pas d'habits. Elle était nue et complètement désorientée.

Alors, ce fut le choc de trop. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Sa vision se troubla jusqu'au noir total, néant dans lequel elle sombra…

__Kurosaki !_ Cria Tôshirô en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne percute le sol.

__Elle s'est évanouie ? _Demanda Matsumoto, la voix tremblante.

Le jeune Capitaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

__Va te faire soigner_, ordonna-t-il à son lieutenant, _et quand tu iras mieux, rejoints-moi à la première division. Il faut que tu racontes ce qu'il vient de se passer au Goteï au complet._

Le soupir qui échappa à Tôshirô, lorsqu'il couvrit le corps de son amie avec son haori, déchira le cœur de Matsumoto.

C'était sûr, à présent, que Kurosaki n'échapperait pas à son sort…

**[…]**

**Voilouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Alors ? Fajitas ?**


	17. Chapter 17: Le poids des responsabilités

**Bonjour à tous et Bonne Année ! **

**Enfin ! Après un mois de retard, un nouveau chapitre de publié… j'vais bien finir par la terminer cette histoire mais je galère un peu ! Arg ! M'en fou ! J'm'accroche ! **

**Encore merci à tous ! Pour vos commentaires et pour les nouveaux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**Chapitre XVII : Le Poids Des Responsabilités**

Quelques heures plus tôt, le Capitaine Hitsugaya était sorti de sa réunion avec le Capitaine-Commandant. Il avait eût ordre de stopper toute action intime qui aurait pu lancer un quelconque rapprochement entre Kurosaki et lui.

Alors, pour annuler le repas, il avait prévu de lui dire qu'il était simplement épuisé ou qu'il avait une masse de travail incommensurable pour qu'elle retourne à sa chambre sans que cela n'affecte trop leur retrouvaille.

Mais c'était là que les choses s'étaient gâtées. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Oïshi Yuri ferait irruption dans son appartement comme une Lilith pour tenter de le séduire une dernière fois. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Kurosaki arriverait pile à ce moment-là, vêtue de somptueux vêtements, habillée avec tant de soin qu'il n'avait pas su la reconnaître. Il avait encore moins prévu que son ex et son amie se rencontreraient avec autant d'indélicatesse !

Kurosaki avait dû penser qu'il se foutait complètement d'elle… il n'avait même pas eût le temps de la rejoindre chez elle pour s'excuser de ce qu'elle venait de voir !

Et l'autre idiote qui l'avait l'insultée ! Il s'était alors gracieusement autorisé de la remettre à sa place en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Un Capitaine et un Capitaine qui pouvait se montrer très autoritaire si la situation l'exigeait. Il n'était pas moins puissant qu'elle et ses titres de noblesse. Après tout, son amie était sous sa protection alors il valait mieux pour Oïshi de se montrer respectueuse et de garder ses distances avec la division.

Au final, il avait fait pleurer une femme et rendu dingue une autre…

Le pire au bout du compte, c'était quand le reïatsu de Kurosaki avait complètement disparu. Cette fois-ci, pas d'appelle au secours. Pas de rayonnement étrange de son énergie. Plus rien. Juste comme si son amie venait de disparaitre du Seireitei. Comme si elle était morte…

Puis le hurlement de Matsumoto dans la chambre voisine lorsqu'il s'était précipité en bas. Et du sang. Du sang qui s'écoulait de l'épaule de sa vice-Capitaine, son zanpakuto pointé sur l'animal réfugié dans un coin, qui sifflait, toutes dents dehors comme un serpent prêt à attaquer.

_« Kurosaki ! »_ se rappela-t-il avoir crié. _« Arrête-toi ! »_

Et voilà que l'hybride se laissait choir au sol, ses griffes se rétractant à l'intérieur de sa peau blanche de la même manière que ses canines à l'intérieur de ses gencives. Pourtant, lorsqu'il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, sa peau était de glace et ses yeux, eux n'avaient pas repris leur apparence normale. Deux fentes verticales l'avaient regardé, comme éblouis par la lumière avant de défaillir.

Ainsi, après l'avoir étendu dans son propre lit et scellée comme un objet afin qu'elle ne puisse en sortir, surveillée par ses trois meilleurs shinigamis - c'était sans compter sur Matsumoto qui se faisait soigner à la quatrième division – il était partis faire son rapport à son supérieur.

Le destin, comme toujours ne l'épargnait guère…

**[…]**

Au moment où le jeune Hitsugaya Tôshirô était entré dans la grande salle où se réunissaient habituellement tous ses confrères pour les réunions avec leur Commandant, il avait pu constater qu'aucun ne manquaient à l'appel. Le cas « Kurosaki » semblait affecter l'ensemble du Goteï 13. Après tout, Karin était la petite sœur d'Ichigo et ce-dernier avait su toucher chacun d'entre eux d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cependant, l'agitation gagna les rangs lorsque Matsumoto et lui-même terminèrent leur rapport.

__Silence !_ Ordonna Yamamoto.

Le silence se fit brusquement dans la salle. Pas un n'aurait osé défier l'autorité suprême de leur supérieur. A l'exception, peut-être d'Ichigo. Ichigo qui n'avait plus le droit de mettre les pieds au Seireitei pour ne pas gêner les recherches de Kurotsuchi qu'il détestait tant. Ichigo qui aurait sûrement pété un câble en voyant sa sœur se métamorphoser en… en quoi ? En serpent ? En fauve ?

__Puis-je prendre la parole ?_ Demanda mielleusement le scientifique.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, étonnés qu'il se permette de parler avant que Yamamoto lui-même ne brise le mutisme de l'assemblée.

__Je ne crois pas,_ grogna Kuchiki, _que le Capitaine-Commandant vous ait autorisé à…_

__C'est pour cela que je le demande Taïcho_, ironisa Kurotsuchi avec cet air condescendant qu'il ne dévoilait que face au noble Byakuya.

Et alors qu'une joute verbale féroce commençait à éclore dans l'esprit des deux confrères, le vieil homme leva une main au-dessus de sa tête, ramenant une fois de plus le calme dans les rangs.

__Kurotsuchi_, dit-il, _vous suivez Kurosaki depuis le début. Quelles manœuvres sont encore possibles pour tenter de sauver son âme ?_

Le pharaon posa un doigt blanc sur son long menton doré et sourit presqu'imperceptiblement.

__Bien qu'il me semble impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour libérer cette humaine de ses… tourments, au vu du stade physiologique et psychologique qu'elle a franchi ce soir même, je ne vois, comme ultime solution que le sérum que je vous ai déjà proposé dernièrement…_

__Mais vous n'êtes même pas sûr que ça n'la tuera pas, _gronda Tôshirô, cachant sa détresse au plus profond de lui, comme il le faisait toujours.

__Dans tous les cas_, ajouta son adversaire, _elle va devenir instable et mourir de nos propres mains. Alors, je ne vois pas le mal._

__Moi, je le vois !_ Renchérit le jeune Capitaine, à deux doigts de perdre son calme habituel. _Vous ne pouvez pas administrer un antidote qui risque d'aggraver les choses…_

__Croyez-vous vraiment ce que vous dites Hitsugaya_, susurra le scientifique avec un certain contentement. _Croyez-vous qu'il vaut mieux attendre que son état se détériore ? Serez-vous en paix_ _avec vous-même si elle venait à tuer ou à mourir parce que nous n'avons pas pris le risque de lui donner mon traitement ? _

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Ils savaient tous - y compris Tôshirô - que c'était la seule et unique chose à faire pour tenter de délivrer la jeune sœur d'Ichigo. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait une totale confiance en ce vil personnage. Mais c'était leur dernier espoir.

__Peut-être..._ hésita Rukia, cachée derrière Ukitake Jûshirô, _peut-être devrions nous contacter Kurosaki Ichi… _

__Hors de question_, gronda Kurotsuchi. _Si cet énergumène commence à fourrer son nez dans mon laboratoire, je le tue…_

__C'est au Sotaïcho de décider,_ dit posément Kyoraku Shunsui.

__C'est décidé_, conclut Yamamoto. _Vous administrerez le sérum dès maintenant. Kurosaki Ichigo doit rester avec les vivants et c'est son devoir de protéger la ville de Karakura. Quant à sa sœur, elle sera confiée à la quatrième division pour la garder en observation. Vous la placerez en chambre scellée et sous surveillance._

Mais tandis que le jeune Capitaine était sur le point de s'incliner – avec regret – devant la décision de son supérieur, Kurotsuchi s'avança légèrement et ajouta une énième conclusion à cette entrevue.

__Excusez-moi Sotaïcho_, dit-il. _J'ai cru comprendre que cette humaine était désagréablement proche d'Hitsugaya Taïcho et il semblerait que son état se dégrade lorsque sa rage se libère. Ne serait-il pas plus… astucieux de la laisser dans un climat familier ?_

__Hitsugaya Taïcho a échoué jusqu'ici_, grogna, à la surprise de tous le Capitaine Kenpachi. _En l'espace de quelques jours, c'est devenue une vraie bombe c'te gamine. J'peux largement la gérer seul !_

__Je ne vous savez pas si affecté par le sort de la jeune Kurosaki_, ironisa Soi Fon.

__Ken-chan l'aime bien !_ Bouda Yachiru. _Kichi-chan est notre amie !_

__Quoi qu'il en soit,_ dit posément Unohana Retsu au scientifique pour couper court à ce nouveau débat, _je ne pensais pas que vous proposeriez que Kurosaki reste à la dixième division. C'est étonnant venant… de vous._

__Et pourquoi cela ?_ Demanda le concerné d'une voix innocente. _Je suis un scientifique ! Mon travail est de trouver un remède. On me l'ordonne et j'exécute mes ordres. Rien de plus. Si je crois que l'humaine serait mieux en compagnie d'Hitsugaya, alors je le dis. Si elle se réveille avec des gens qu'elle ne connait pas, elle risque tout bonnement de perdre la tête._

__Jusqu'à présent_, gronda le colossal Kenpachi, _ça n'l'a pas vraiment réussi…_

__Sotaïcho ?_ Sollicita Unohana, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle conclusion.

Le Capitaine-Comandant semblait fatigué. Qui aurait cru que cette affaire chamboulerait autant le Goteï 13 ! Il avait la désagréable sensation que la situation lui échappait… continuer à gérer tous les problèmes et par-dessus ça, se rajoutant la jeune sœur d'Ichigo qui déstabilisait le Seireitei ! S'il n'avait pas eût plusieurs dettes envers son frère, il aurait déjà fait exécuter cette enfant.

Il jeta un regard discret aux Capitaines Unohana, Kuchiki et Ukitake.

__Cette histoire prend beaucoup trop d'importance_, gronda Yamamoto en se levant. _Hitsugaya Taïcho…_

Tôshirô s'inclina devant lui.

__Puisque notre éminent Directeur des recherches estime que vous êtes le cadre idéal pour ralentir la progression de la maladie, alors il en sera ainsi. Vous êtes détaché de vos fonctions de Taïcho tant que le cas « Kurosaki » ne sera pas réglé. Matsumoto-san vous remplacera pendant ce temps. Vous resterez auprès de Kurosaki jour et nuit. Ne la lâchez pas une seule seconde sans que je vous l'ordonne. Si je vous demande de me rejoindre, postez au minimum cinq gardes pour la surveiller sans relâche. Elle ne doit plus vous échapper. Ai-je été assez clair ?_

Le ton du vieil homme était autoritaire et sans appel. Le jeune Capitaine n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter et de courber l'échine.

Cependant, alors que tous quittaient les lieux sur cette simple parole, Tôshirô se retrouva bloqué par Unohana, Kuchiki et Ukitake. Le dernier ferma doucement la grande porte, pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

__Nous vous avions prévenu Hitsugaya_, chuchota Unohana. _Il n'est pas bon de se faire de Kurotsuchi un ennemi._

__Il n'est pas normal qu'il ait insisté pour qu'elle reste à la dixième division_, rajouta Byakuya. _Vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il prépare quelque chose…_

__Ne lâchez jamais Kurosaki des yeux_, renchérit Ukitake. _Yamamoto a bien insisté sur ça. Vous vous êtes mis entre lui et son objectif…_

__Objectif qu'on ne connait pas encore_, reprit la femme.

__... et avez provoqué son courroux et maintenant, il va vous le faire payer. Comment et quand ? _

__Nous ne le savons pas non plus…_

Tôshirô écoutait avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce qu'il entendait.

__Shinji gardera un œil sur Hinamori Cotaïcho_, conclut Kuchiki. _Quant à vous, soyez docile avec ce fou. Laissez-nous découvrir ce qu'il cache et jouez les gentils garçons face à lui. _

__Ah !_ Ajouta Ukitake avec beaucoup de sérieux. _Et ne vous rapprochez pas trop d'elle Taïcho… il est fort possible que Kurotsuchi est proposé qu'elle reste auprès de vous afin de mieux vous atteindre à travers la sœur d'Ichigo… _

Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. Etait-il possible que cela se voit à ce point ? Il ne pouvait plus se leurrer à présent. Ses propres confrères, son Capitaine-Commandant, et tous les autres… il n'y avait pourtant pas marqué sur son front _« karin Karin KArin KARin KARIn KARIN ! »._

Unohana sourit tendrement. Elle et ses vieux compagnons d'armes avaient assez d'expérience pour savoir ce qui se cachait dans le cœur de ce petit génie, aussi froid soit-il.

__Bon courage Hitsugaya_, dit-elle. _Aidez Kurosaki-san du mieux que vous pourrez… et tenez nous au courant si quelque chose vous parait plus étrange qu'à l'accoutumée._

Et tous les trois ouvrirent la porte et disparurent dans le couloir, laissant un jeune homme plein d'angoisses et de lassitudes.

**[…]**

Lorsque Karin reprit connaissance, elle entendit des voix qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Des voix d'hommes qui discutaient. Alors, écoutant son instinct, elle fit semblant de dormir encore et ouvrit grand ses sens pour tenter d'analyser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Sous ses mains, il lui parut qu'elle caressait quelque chose de doux, comme du tissu qui l'entourait totalement. Trop dur pour être un matelas, trop mou pour être le sol.

_« Un futon… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de bois et de menthe et la température était plutôt agréable en comparaison de la chaleur étouffante que lui procurait le drap posé sur son corps.

Pour ce qui était des bruits environnant, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le jacassement de trois hommes qui se foutaient complètement de son sommeil au vu du volume sonore qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Leur parole, cependant, était ponctuée par un tic-tac rythmé d'une possible petite horloge.

__Alors !_ Grogna le premier gars. _Elle était bonne celle-là non ?_

Karin tressaillit. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que ce mec n'était pas en train de parler d'elle.

_« Mais où je suis putain ! »_

__Attends ! Attends !_ Gueula le second. _Moi aussi je vais t'en raconter une bonne ! C'est l'histoire de deux shinigamis sur la plage…_

Ce fut certainement un des plus grands soulagements de la vie de la jeune fille.

_« Une blague bordel ! »_ ricana-t-elle intérieurement. _« Ils se racontent des blagues ! »_

__... et le second demande au hollow…_

__La ferme les gars !_ Ordonna une voix qu'elle reconnue tout de suite.

_« Minamoto… merde ! »_

__Le Taïcho nous a demandé de prendre soin d'elle_, ajouta-t-il. _A gueuler comme des ivrognes, vous allez la réveiller bande de tocards ! _

__Et bien Sotaru_, susurra la première voix, _tu ne disais pas ça d'elle quand elle t'a envoyé boulet ! Quoi ? T'es tombé sous son charme ?_

La petite brune entendit un raclement de gorge désapprobateur.

__Va t'faire foutre_, gronda Minamoto. _Ca s'voit que c'est pas toi qui t'es pris une charge de Yoshida !_

__Qui ?_ Demanda le second.

__Zabuza Yoshida_, chuchota le premier comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. _Il n'appartient à aucune division officiellement. Il parait qu'il n'obéit qu'à Yamamoto-dono. Il est réputé pour ne rien laisser de vivant sur son passage…_

__Ben qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la dixième division alors ?_

__On dit qu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec notre Taïcho et que c'est pour ça qu'il traine souvent dans les couloirs. Tous pensent qu'il fait partie de notre unité mais pas du tout._

__Et c'est quoi le rapport avec la gamine ?_ Renchérit le second.

__J'étais partis pour faire mon rapport au…_

__Taïcho !_ Crièrent les deux premières voix.

__Euh,_ hésita Minamoto, _c'est ça au Taïcho et…_

__Minamoto Sotaru_, gronda une voix derrière lui. _Debout !_

Karin ne put voir ce qu'il se passait mais au vacarme que cela déclencha, elle comprit que les trois compères s'étaient levés comme des flèches pour accueillir leur Capitaine.

__Excusez-moi Taïcho_, reprit Minamoto. _Je ne vous avez pas entendu venir !_

__Je vous ai confié_, insista d'une voix sèche Tôshirô, _la mission de surveiller Kurosaki. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de sentir quelqu'un approcher alors vous ne servez à rien… dois-je comprendre que vous êtes oisifs ou incompétents ?_

__Excusez-nous Taïcho !_ Reprirent en chœur les shinigamis. _Ça n'se reproduira plus !_

__J'y compte bien._

_« J'aimerai pas être à leur place… »_

__Allez !_ Ordonna-t-il. _Déguerpissez ! Et que Matsumoto Cotaïcho n'est pas à se plaindre de vous pendant mon congé. _

Un autre brouhaha annonça le départ des trois acolytes. Puis, doucement, Karin sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder allongée, paisible comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

__Kurosaki_, dit-il au bout d'un moment, _tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir, tu sais ?_

Tout-à-coup, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux fendus comme ceux d'un serpent vers celui qui l'épiait. Il se retînt une exclamation de surprise. Au moins, son légendaire sang-froid l'aidait à ne pas la faire paniquer d'avantage.

__Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ Demanda-t-il, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

__Faire quoi ?_ Répondit-elle comme une enfant prise sur le fait.

__Faire semblant de dormir…_

__Je… j'ai eu peur. C'est tout. Je connaissais pas ces voix alors j'ai simplement écouté pour en savoir plus. _

Tôshirô soupira. Il allait devoir remettre sur le tapis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de commencer que Karin s'était tournée dos à lui, regardant le mur d'en face.

__Matsumoto…_ hésita-t-elle.

__Elle va bien._

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui soupira. Sa tête posée sur ses avant-bras, il lui sembla qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le futon comme un poids trop lourd.

__De quoi tu te souviens ?_ Demanda-t-il encore.

__De tout. Je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens avoir beaucoup souffert. Mon crâne me brûlait. Mes gencives et le bout de mes doigts se déchiraient. Et ma peau ! C'est comme si des milliers de croûtes s'étaient formées sur ma peau… puis j'entendais cette voix qui me disait que c'était bien ce que je faisais. Que ça apaiserait ma douleur. Que le sang apaiserait ma douleur… alors je suis entrée dans la première chambre que j'ai vu…_

__Celle de Matsumoto._

__Oui, celle-là. Et je me souviens juste m'être jetée sur elle à une vitesse incroyable. Je… j'ai…_

__Tu l'as mordue._

__Hum._

Le mutisme gagna la jeune fille quelques instants. Si elle avait ouvert la bouche, sûrement aurait-elle vomi. Elle portait encore sur elle le sang séché de cette femme.

__Mon cœur s'est emballé comme un fou_, reprit-elle, _quand le sang a coulé dans ma gorge. Je me suis sentie forte et puissante et la voix n'arrêtait pas de me dire ce que je devais faire ! Et Matsumoto m'a repoussé et a réussis à attraper son zanpakuto. _

__Et je suis arrivé_, conclut-il.

__Hum._

Elle se retourna vers lui et planta à nouveau ses yeux de reptiles dans ceux d'un bleu intense de son ami. Il était vraiment beau, assis contre elle, ses bras puissants posés sur ses genoux. Pourtant, il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude.

__Je suis désolée_, murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson.

La surprise d'avoir parlé ensemble les fit sursauter et suivis d'un silence étonné, ils éclatèrent de rire comme deux enfants.

Cependant, l'hilarité ne dura que peu de temps car presqu'aussitôt, Tôshirô reprit son air sévère et froid. Il fallait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ?_ Devança une fois de plus la jeune fille, très sérieuse.

__La maladie_, dit-il posément, _avance beaucoup trop vite. Nous pensions avoir plusieurs mois devant nous mais en quelques jours…_

__C'est peu dire…_

__En quelque jours tu t'es métamorphosée deux fois et ta mutation progresse à une vitesse bien trop importante pour que nous n'agissions plus. Tes yeux et ta peau ne sont pas redevenus… C'est pour ça qu'ils…_

Tôshirô posa son regard sur ses mains avec insistance.

__C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de t'administrer un sérum de Kurotsuchi. Nous ne savons pas s'il sera efficace ou s'il n'accélérera pas le processus… mais c'est notre dernière – et unique solution._

__Alors ok_, dit brutalement Karin.

__Kurosaki_, insista-t-il, _nous ne sommes même pas sûr que cet antidote ne te fera pas plus de mal que…_

__Arrête Tôshirô_, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se redressa en position assise, son drap coincé entre sa poitrine et ses genoux. Une de ses mains faillit se poser sur l'épaule de son ami, puis se ravisant, tomba sur le futon.

__Toi comme moi savons qu'on a plus vraiment le choix_, ajouta la petite brune. _Tu l'as dit toi-même à l'instant. Ma mutation progresse à une vitesse bien trop importante pour que nous n'agissions plus. Je ne contrôle absolument rien et je… je ne veux pas…_

_« Quoi ? »_ Pensa-t-elle. _« Mourir ? Disparaitre ? Tuer ? »_

__Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi !_ Lança Karin avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses genoux.

Les battements de cœur du jeune Capitaine se stoppèrent tout à coup. Il tourna ses yeux vers elle mais ne put voir que ses cheveux en bataille sortirent anarchiquement de la couverture.

__Kurosaki_, articula-t-il difficilement.

__Je sais que c'est stupide_, chuchota-t-elle. _Une part de moi te déteste vraiment et l'autre veut toujours te pardonner. Et quand tu me rends folle, j'ai envie de t'éclater la tête sur un mur puis de te serrer dans mes bras pour que toi, tu me pardonnes ! Je suis complètement cinglée… Ici, je n'ai que toi et je ne sais pas ce qui cloche entre nous mais lorsque je t'ai vu avec cette garce…_

Tôshirô soupira. Elle parlait de la mauvaise rencontre qu'elle avait faite avec cette idiote d'Oïshi.

__J'ai pété un câble ! Tu voulais sûrement me faire comprendre que… que quoi ? J'en sais rien ! Que fallait pas que je me fasse d'idées ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. J'y peux rien…_

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration remua les pensées du Capitaine comme un milkshake qu'on aurait secoué trop longtemps. Il entendit les paroles du sage Yamamoto lui interdisant formellement de se rapprocher d'elle. Ces mêmes paroles reprises par Unohana, Kuchiki et Ukitake quelques minutes auparavant… et elle ! Elle qui demeurait dans son esprit jour et nuit ! Elle qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête quand il était rentré fâcher à la Soul Society. Elle, qui le rendait déraisonnable depuis son arrivé à la dixième division au point qu'il ne contrôlait plus la situation…

Soudain, Karin éclata de rire, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ Demanda-t-il, grave.

__Je deviens de plus en plus mielleuse !_ Ricana-t-elle. _Tu vois ? Je déraille ! Qui aurait cru que la « Tigresse Noire » deviendrait si sensible…_

__Idiote !_ Lança Tôshirô avec un léger sourire.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau.

__Au fait_, dit-elle, _je suis dégueulasse…_

__Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

__Non… je veux dire je suis sale, vraiment ! Je suis nue et je vois du sang séché sur mes mains… je voudrai me doucher si ça n'te dérange pas… j'ai vraiment pas envie de vomir sur ton futon…_

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond. Il s'écarta vers la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

__Suis moi._

Karin se leva et enroula le drap autours de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la chambre, elle se trouva dans un minuscule corridor à peine assez large pour laisser passer deux personnes en même temps. Au bout de ce minuscule tunnel, une autre porte était ouverte.

__Par ici !_ Entendit-elle.

Alors elle pénétra dans la salle de bain. La même ! Exactement la même que la sienne !

__Pfff,_ râla la petite brune. _Ils auraient pu faire un effort pour les Taïcho._

__Les gradés qui le souhaitent peuvent avoir une maison dans un quartier qui leur est réservé. Moi je préfère vivre là où je travaille._

__T'es nul…_

Mais tandis que Karin allait se déshabiller, elle vit que son ami était toujours là, à attendre dans un coin.

__Tu comptes me regarder m'doucher, pervers ?_ Ironisa-t-elle.

__Je…_ hésita-t-il. _Je suis obligé de rester avec toi sans arrêt. Je ne peux pas te lâcher des yeux…_

__Tu rigoles ?_

Cependant, la gêne qu'exprimait le corps de Tôshirô était plus éloquente que n'importe quelle parole.

__Mais je peux me retourner !_ Cria-il, s'apercevant de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. _Je me retourne. Voilà._

Ce faisant, il ne vit pas que la jeune fille souriait lorsqu'elle laissa glisser le drap sur le sol. Et tandis qu'elle profitait de l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de ses seins, dans le creux de ses reins, par-delà son corps, son cœur battant la chamade, elle espérait profondément que Tôshirô, dans un élan de folie, se retournerait…

**[…]**

**Voili Voilou ! Merci d'être arrivé jusque-là :p Je n'abandonnerai pas ! YATA !**

**Et Encore Bonne Année à tous ! 3**


	18. Chapter 18 : C'est la fête !

**Bonjour à tous ! Encore un peu et je vais faire mon record de retard... je ne m'épancherai pas en excuses parce que je déteste moi-même suivre une fiction et attendre une année entière (façon de parler bien sûr) avant de pouvoir lire la suite ! Pour me faire (un peu ?) pardonner, voici deux chapitres pour vous !**

**Chapitre XVIII : C'Est La Fête !**

La lune, cette nuit était pleine. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'éclairer les longs couloirs du Seireitei pour une promenade en amoureux. On y voyait assez pour ne pas se cogner, mais trop peu pour que l'on remarque de loin deux jeunes gens s'embrasser sous la lueur blanchâtre du ciel.

Malheureusement pour Karin, ce n'était pas dans les projets de Tôshirô. Il n'avait même pas tenté de se retourner pendant sa douche, pour attraper – l'air de rien – un morceau de chair au passage… aucune tentative d'approche… un bon petit soldat… un abrutis de gentleman ! Ou peut-être ce petit coup d'œil dans le… non ! Sûrement un moment d'inattention.

De plus, à peine avait-elle enfilé un pyjama que le taré à tête de pharaon était rentré dans les appartements de son confrère pour lui démolir le bras avec une aiguille de la taille d'un taon ! Et bien sûr, aussitôt fait, Kurotsuchi avait pris ses clics et ses clacs sans prendre le temps de lui dire si elle allait endurer d'horribles souffrances dans le courant de la nuit…

__Ça n'va pas ?_ Lui demanda Tôshirô en la raccompagnant jusqu'au futon. _Tu es toute pâle…_

Devant le regard soucieux de son ami, Karin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle cacha son visage sous le drap.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ Insista-t-il. _Tu as mal ?_

__Non_, gémit-elle, honteuse. _C'est que… je…_

Pour de bon, le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter.

__Je… je déteste les piqures !_ Avoua la petite brune en se cachant toute entière.

La raison de son mal être était si déroutant que Tôshirô éclata de rire. Cette fille aidait depuis toujours son père à la clinique ! Elle venait de traverser des épreuves qui en aurait tué plus d'un, avait pris des coups par des mecs plus baraqués qu'elle, et la voilà blanche comme un linge après s'être fait piqué par une minuscule aiguille !

Tant pis pour son image de glace qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire, le Capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer.

Alors Karin attrapa son coussin et le lui jeta à la figure ! Mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit : au lieu de le calmer, son hilarité s'amplifia plus encore, au point qu'elle-même ne put contenir un sourire. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle voyait Tôshirô rire autant et avec si peu de retenue.

Ses yeux turquoise brillaient sous les larmes naissantes et ses lèvres, étirées en un rictus de joie le rendaient plus beau encore. Etait-il possible qu'il se garde sans cesse de s'esclaffé pour simplement se faire respecter alors que tout son charisme explosait dans cette simple action ?

_« Un cœur de glace avec une force de titan. » _C'est ainsi qu'elle avait toujours vu Tôshirô, alors qu'en réalité, il n'y avait rien de « glacial » chez ce gamin. Enfouis à l'intérieur, très profondément vivait encore un sale gosse que la moquerie animait autant que n'importe qui…

__T'es con_, grogna-t-elle pour le faire culpabiliser. _Si c'est ça, tu peux me laisser toute seule… j'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça, pour qu'en plus tu viennes pas te foutre de ma poire !_

__Désolé,_ dit-il avec un léger hoquet. _Désolé ! J'voulais pas te vexer. C'était plus fort que moi._

Il la regarda pour voir si elle était réellement fâchée mais très vite, un sourire franc et fatigué vint se déposer sur ses lèvres de poupée. Puis un soupir s'échappa malgré elle.

__Tu as l'air épuisé_, fit-il remarquer. _Tu devrais te coucher. On parlera de la suite des évènements demain matin ok ?_

Elle inclina sa tête et s'allongea sous le drap. Quant à lui, il s'assit à même le tatami et posa son dos contre la paroi du mur.

__Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

__Je dois te surveiller jour et nuit, donc je dormirai ici. Comme ça, si ton reïatsu s'emballe ou disparait encore, je pourrai agir vite._

__Tu es complètement con… j'avais raison…_

Une pointe d'agacement commença à naître chez son ami.

__Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_ Dit-il, ironique. _Que je dorme avec toi ?_

__Euh_, hésita-t-elle, _ou tu peux juste installer un autre futon dans la chambre…_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du jeune Capitaine de piquer un fard. Fallait-il qu'elle lui fasse perdre ses moyens au point qu'il n'était plus capable de réfléchir instinctivement ? Il disait connerie sur connerie à longueur de temps !

__Je… euh…_ balbutia-t-il. _Je ne peux pas… je peux pas te laisser seule… Je… Je demanderai à… à Matsumoto de m'en rapporter demain…_

Karin souffla. Il devait vraiment être crevé pour se laisser aller jusque-là. Voilà qu'il se mettait à ne plus trouver ses mots et à dire des choses sans réfléchir… il était hors de question qu'il dorme comme un couillon contre le mur alors qu'il y avait de la place pour deux dans le futon.

Elle s'écarta donc et souleva le drap.

__Viens-là_, dit-elle.

__Je ne vais pas me coucher avec toi,_ conclut-il, retrouvant son calme habituel.

__Je ne vais pas te violer, trou du cul_, gronda Karin en se relevant. _Tu dormiras sur un autre matelas demain mais en attendant, viens te coucher à côté. Sinon je ne dormirai pas et tu sais ce que je risque si je suis fatiguée…_

Le chantage eût l'effet escompté. Tôshirô se leva et vint se glisser près d'elle, chacun se tournant vers l'extérieur pour ne pas à avoir à se regarder.

Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à fermer les yeux, il entendit derrière lui : _« Pervers… »_, puis un _« aïe »_ suite au coup de pied qu'il venait de lui lancer.

__M'en fou_, ricana Karin, _tu peux bien faire tout ce que tu veux, maintenant je sais ta vraie nature…_

Et tandis qu'elle se laissait bercer par les bras de Morphée, le jeune homme sourit, le cœur plus léger que jamais.

**[…]**

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent tardivement les volets de la chambre du jeune Capitaine le lendemain matin. On sentait à la fraicheur ambiante que l'hiver s'annonçait rude cette année.

Pour le jeune Tôshirô, ce n'était pas un problème. Il ne craignait nullement le froid grâce à sa constitution et surtout au pouvoir que lui seul partageait avec Hyorinmaru.

Par contre, dormir jusqu'au lever du soleil n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Aussi, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une légère angoisse le gagna. Le poids de sa fonction ne pouvait disparaître en une seule nuit...

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, il sentit tout-à-coup une chose lui chatouiller la cuisse et le mollet droit et le drap se mit à faire des vagues devant ses yeux comme si un fantôme se baladait à ses côtés.

S'il n'avait pas eût de sang-froid, sans doute aurait-il frappé cet étrange phénomène pour se protéger, sous l'effet de la surprise... à la place de ça, il jeta un œil à côté de lui et vit que des petits pieds dépassaient de dessous les draps. Puis, soupirant, il se referma ses paupières et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

__Et merde_, chuchota une voix vers sa cheville.

__Kurosaki,_ dit simplement Tôshirô en pliant ses genoux_. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là-dessous ?_

Soudain, des images apparurent dans l'esprit du jeune homme en réponse à sa propre question et il se mit à rougir de plus belle.

__Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais_, grogna Karin en sortant la tête là où ses pieds demeuraient quelques secondes auparavant. _Je cherche mon piercing !_

__Cherche sur ton visage_... ricana-t-il en se posant sur ses coudes.

__Ah, ah, ah... très drôle !_ Gronda-t-elle en repartant à sa recherche. _Ç'a pas l'air de d'gêner au vu de ta gueule... t'es rouge comme une tomate. Pervers !_

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment et jeta d'un coup sec le drap sur le côté, dévoilant une petite brune énervée.

__D'habitude,_ râla-t-elle, _j'ai un anneau alors je le perds pas pendant mon sommeil ! Mais Matsumoto et Hinamori m'ont mis ce p'tit machin et j'ai dû m'frotter le nez cette nuit... j'arrive pas à mettre la main dess... Ah !_

L'exclamation de Karin fit sursauter son ami.

__Je l'ai !_ Cria-t-elle, victorieuse.

__Tout ce vacarme pour ça..._

__J'arrivais plus à dormir ! C'est comme une obsession... fallait- qu'je l'retrouve !_

En fait, la jeune fille avait passé une grande partie de la matinée à observer son compagnon de chambré dormir après avoir passé une nuit étrange, toujours bercée par ce drôle de rêve. Elle pensait que, stressé comme il était, il se serrait vite réveillé mais en réalité, il avait simplement dormis comme un enfant, à poings fermés. Aussi c'était-elle occupée à autre chose pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres de glace. Elle avait sentis des papillons remuer dans le bas de son ventre lorsque son visage s'était approché de lui au point de partager son souffle humide et chaud. Alors, pour ne pas se jeter sur lui (elle savait trop bien ce qu'il se passait quand son ventre palpitait de cette façon...) elle s'était trouvée une occupation moins amusante, mais plus raisonnable !

__Tu veux un café ?_ Demanda Tôshirô en sortant de la chambre.

__Ouais !_ Lança-t-elle en s'étirant comme une chatte. _Même trois ! Quatre !_

Soudain, Karin se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Ils ne partageaient leur vie que depuis quelques heures et pourtant, ils se parlaient comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.

Elle savait naturellement qu'en entrant dans le salon du Capitaine de la dixième division, elle y trouverait en plein milieu une très grande table basse en bois d'ébène couverte de paperasse, écrasant de son poids les tatamis. Elle savait, sans l'avoir jamais vu que Tôshirô s'assiérait face au mur avec, à sa gauche la grande fenêtre et à sa droite, la porte d'entrée.

Cette image, lorsqu'elle prit place à sa droite lui rappela étrangement celle d'un couple installé...

C'est pourquoi elle sursauta quand il déposa sa tasse de café devant son nez.

__Ça n'va pas,_ demanda-t-il en s'installant, comme l'avait prédit Karin face au mur.

__Si, si,_ dit-elle distraite. _Je... je repensais à mon rêve de cette nuit ! Je fais le même en fait depuis que je suis arrivée ici…_

Le mensonge qu'elle venait de sortir en fait, fut un élément de plus dont le jeune Capitaine s'enquit avec beaucoup de sérieux.

__J't'écoute_, dit-il.

Si la petite brune se maudit intérieurement d'avoir remis ses problèmes sur la tapis, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et continua son récit comme si de rien n'était.

__Je ne sais plus si je t'en ai déjà parlé,_ reprit-elle exaspérée. _Je perds la boule en ce moment et j'ai du mal à dissocier l'irréel de la vraie vie. Toujours est-il que chaque nuit, je me retrouve dans un long_ _couloir blanc avec, au bout une porte. Une porte presque impossible à voir tant la lumière qui s'en dégage est incroyable !_

__Tu y est bien ?_ Demanda Tôshirô.

__Mieux que ça encore ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être au paradis ! Enfin, je veux dire l'image qu'on s'en fait en tout cas… Bref ! Je me dirige vers cette porte qui s'ouvre et là, hop !_

Karin frappa dans ses mains, si fort que le jeune homme sursauta malgré lui.

__Une nuée d'abeilles me tombent dessus pour m'empêcher de passer ! Elles me piquent et tombent mortes sur le sol ! Ça fait vraiment un mal de chien !_

Elle se frotta la joue comme si son corps gardait en mémoire chaque brûlure provoquée par les dards.

__Puis il y a cette voix qui me dit de ne surtout pas entrer…_

__Une voix ?_ Questionna-t-il, soucieux_. La même voix que…_

__Non_, le coupa-t-elle. _C'est pas celle que j'entends d'habitude. C'est une voix de femme. Sûrement la femme que j'ai vu apparaître devant moi hier._

__QUOI ?_

Le Capitaine s'était levé d'un bond, renversant son café sur la table basse. Karin, surprise par la réaction de son ami tomba à la renverse.

__Ça va pas ?_ Gueula-t-elle, tremblante. _T'es con ou quoi ? Tu m'as foutu la trouille !_

__Kurosaki !_ Grogna-t-il en se penchant vers elle. _Tu comptais me parler quand de cette apparition ?_

Bien que décidée à régler ses problèmes avec Tôshirô, la jeune fille se sentit piquée au vif et ce fut avec un contrôle énorme qu'elle ne le gifla pas, mais se rassit tranquillement.

__Hier,_ dit-elle avec un calme qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Elle attrapa d'une main tremblante sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Sûr de sa stratégie, elle allait le faire culpabiliser pour les trois prochains jours…

__Tu sais_, rajouta la petite brune en pesant chacun de ses mots, _hier soir, quand tu m'as lâchement fait comprendre à travers cette espèce de blonde décolorée que j'étais encombrante ?_

__Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça devait s'passer !_ Grogna Tôshirô, énervé.

__Ah bon ? Tu avais un autre plan ?_

Le pire pour le Capitaine, c'était de se rendre compte qu'il s'enfonçait complètement à chacune de ses phrases et qu'elle réussissait à détourner la conversation à son avantage.

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_ Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

Il alla chercher de quoi nettoyer sa table dans la cuisine et lorsqu'il réapparut devant Karin, il avait repris son air sévère et contrarié.

__Alors_, dit-il en s'asseyant tranquillement, _cette femme ?_

__Tu te rappelles quand je me suis retrouvée chez l'autre taré de Kenpachi ?_

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se rappelait en effet avoir, une fois de plus perdu le contrôle de la situation.

__Et ben_, reprit-elle, _j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec la gamine…_

__Yachiru Cotaïcho ?_

__Ouais, elle. Et elle m'a dit que j'avais en moi un énorme potentiel pour devenir à mon tour une shinigami. _

Au bord de la crise de nerf – et bien que très caché au plus profond de lui, Tôshirô était à deux doigts de se rendre à la onzième division pour engueuler leur Capitaine et cette insouciante enfant qui lui servait de lieutenant.

__Alors_, continua Karin, _en rentrant – et avant que ces espèces de folles me tombent dessus…_

__Hinamori et Matsumoto_, souffla-t-il désespéré.

__Ouais, elles. Alors je me suis simplement débarrassée de ma voix intérieur et est apparu, pendant quoi… une seconde à peine ! Une femme ou un truc qui y ressemblait. Je me rappelle même plus à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment. La peau noire et des yeux pas tout à fait normaux. Enfin, j'dis ça mais j'ai moi-même une sale tronche en ce moment, alors…_

Le mutisme qui suivit cet aveu ne fut pas brisé par son ami. Il respectait, malgré l'importance de ces révélations les moments de pause pendant lesquelles Karin absorbait avec beaucoup de rapidité les changements troublants qui s'effectuaient sur elle.

__Tout ça pour dire que c'est bizarre,_ conclut-elle. _Je suis sûr que dans mon rêve, cette porte, c'est la solution ! Je suis persuadée à présent que si j'ouvre cette porte, je sortirai de ce couloir où le venin m'emprisonne l'esprit !_

__Mais pourquoi_, demanda le Capitaine, _cette créature – qu'on pourrait supposer comme étant un zanpakuto si vraiment tu le pense – pourquoi cette chose essaierait de t'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte ? Les zanpakuto sont là pour te protéger, Kurosaki. Pas pour te détruire. Si tu meures ou si tu perds le contrôle de tout, ça sera de même pour cette… femme._

Karin sentait bien qu'il disait vrai et qu'un truc clochait.

__Oui mais_, ajouta-t-elle, _après la piqûre de l'autre « tête-de-gland »…_

__Kurotsuchi,_ souffla Tôshirô.

__C'est c'que j'dis… bref ! Cette nuit, mon rêve a littéralement changé ! J'étais dans ce même couloir avec cette même porte ! Cette même sensation de bienêtre ! Mais au lieu d'être attaquée par des milliers d'abeilles, ces sales garces restaient collées au sol dans une sorte de glue verdâtre… et la voix de la femme était carrément enfouie dessous ! Si l'antidote empêche les abeilles de ma barrer le passage, c'est qu'il faut que je passe ! Que je sorte de ce fichu couloir !_

__Oui mais si cette voix est celle d'une femme_, gronda-t-il, inquiet, _c'est sûrement pour te protéger de ce taré de Soejima ! Ce n'est pas la voix d'un homme, que je sache qui tente de t'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte ! Et ta voix, celle qui te fait faire des trucs de taré, c'est bien celle d'un homme non ?_

__Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_ Cria la jeune fille dont les yeux de reptile fixaient avec colère son ami. _Et ce n'est pas Soejima qui me contrôle mais le venin ! Peut-être qu'il peut changer d'apparence ou de voix pour mieux me manipuler !_

__C'est de la folie !_ Cria Tôshirô encore plus fort. _Tu es désespérée ! C'est pour ça qu'il te manipule si bien ! Tu es folle et c'est pour ça que tu vas sombrer !_

Ce fut le choc pour Karin. S'entendre dire qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir ou – au contraire – qu'elle en avait trop. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à penser qu'elle était perdue ?

Doucement, la jeune fille se releva.

__Tu as raison_, murmura-t-elle en le lâchant des yeux. _A quoi bon espérer Tôshirô ?_ _Si _t_u préfères penser que l'antidote ne me sauvera pas, c'est ton droit. Laisse-moi croire que l'autre tête de glands n'est pas qu'un connard et qu'il peut encore faire quelque chose._

Et avant même qu'il ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, avant même qu'il n'ait pu demander son pardon, la porte de l'entrée raisonna de puissants coups rapides.

__Karin-chan !_ Cria une femme, cachée par le shoji. _Kurosaki ! Ca y est ! Ca y est !_

L'effet était si inattendu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent l'espace d'un instant. Puis, la main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, Tôshirô fit glisser la porte.

__Kuchiki Cotaïcho ?_ S'étonna-il en apercevant une petite tête brune aux cheveux ébouriffés.

__Je dois parler à Karin-chan, Taïcho_, dit-elle précipitamment. _C'est important !_

Alors, le jeune Capitaine se rangea sur le côté pour laisser entrer la vice-Capitaine. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Elle se jeta sur la sœur de son ami et la prit dans ses bras à lui en écraser la cage thoracique.

__Tu vas bien ?_ Demanda Rukia en relâchant la pression qu'elle exerçait.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage pour masquer la douleur qui était encore présente au fond d'elle.

__Je suis désolée_, murmura la vice-Capitaine. _Je ne suis pas venue te voir plus tôt. Mais tu sais, je suis repartie à Karakura auprès d'Ichigo quasiment en même temps que lui le jour de ton arrivée à la Soul Society et je viens tout juste de rentrer !_

__Ce n'est pas grave_, dit simplement Karin.

__Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent Kuchiki ?_ Interrogea sévèrement Tôshirô.

Un petit rire joyeux éclata dans la salle à manger ce qui déclencha des regards d'incompréhension des deux amis qui, il y avait deux minutes à peine se disputaient farouchement.

__C'est Inoue-san_, articula Rukia.

__Inoue-san ?_ Reprit la petite brune, avec un air bête. _Il y a un problème ?_

__Aucun ! Le bébé est né cette nuit !_

Soudain, Karin sentit les muscles de ses jambes l'abandonner. Dans l'impossibilité de rester debout, elle se laissa choir sur les tatamis, complètement abrutis par la nouvelle.

__Kurosaki !_ S'inquiéta le Capitaine en s'accroupissant derrière elle. _Tu vas bien ?_

__Putain_, chuchota-t-elle, _ma p'tite nièce est née…_

Tôshirô et Karin soufflèrent un bon coup. Lui parce qu'elle lui avait fait peur, elle parce qu'elle réalisait que sa petite famille s'agrandissait.

__Et,_ rajouta-t-elle, _ils vont bien ? Tous je veux dire… Ichi-nii, Hime-chan et… le bébé ?_

__Très bien même !_ Lança Rukia, folle de joie. _Tu aurais dû voir ton frère ! Il avait une de ces têtes ! Un grand malade ! Au moindre gémissement d'Inoue-san, il devenait fou furieux ! Il courait dans tous les sens ! Au point que ton père l'a menacé de le faire sortir de la clinique s'il ne se calmait pas…_

Ce fut un si grand soulagement de savoir que tout allait pour le mieux que Karin se mit à ricaner en imaginant son frère se mettre dans les pattes de Yusu et de son père au beau milieu de l'accouchement.

__Tiens_, dit la vice-Capitaine en lui tendant un bout de papier. _C'est de la part d'Ichigo._

Devant son nez, Rukia tendait un petit morceau de feuille soigneusement plié.

La petite brune déplia la soigneusement entre ses doigts tremblant et parcourut avec beaucoup d'émotions ce minuscule rectangle qui portait encore l'odeur de sa maison d'autrefois.

_Chère Karin, (je suis désolé, je ne sais pas bien comment commencer cette lettre...)_

_Comme te l'as sûrement annoncée Rukia, notre petite fille est née cette nuit. _

_Si tu la voyais ! Elle a déjà le visage d'Orihime et sa beauté._

_Par contre, Yusu dit qu'elle a déjà mon air boudeur... moi je ne trouve pas. _

_Elle est parfaite ! Juste comme il faut ! Et surtout ! Tadam ! Elle a ma _

_Couleur de cheveux ! Ce n'est pas très cool pour elle vu qu'à cause de ça j'en_

_Ai pris plein la tête quand j'étais petit mais en fait, ça lui va tellement bien _

_Qu'elle me fait apprécier cette différence. _

_Je voulais aussi t'annoncer que nous l'avons appelé Karin..._

La jeune fille eût un sursaut de surprise. Elle en laissa tomber la feuille par terre.

__Kurosaki ?_ Interrogea Tôshirô. _Ça va ?_

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et reprit le papier entre ses doigts.

_Je ne sais pas si ça te fera plaisir, mais nous, nous sommes heureux qu'elle_

_Puisse porter le prénom de sa tante. Tu as toujours été si courageuse, ma_

_Sœur... entêtée aussi ! Mais nous t'aimons pour ça. Tu es la fille la plus_

_Forte du monde Karin... et sur terre et là-bas aussi ! Je suis sûr que tu les_

_Fait tourner en bourrique mais c'est grâce à ça, ce caractère combatif que_

_Tu te traine depuis toujours que tu t'en sortiras ! _

_Courage ma sœur. Nous sommes tous avec toi !_

_PS : Ne laisse pas Kurotsuchi te manipuler ! Et si Tôshirô te touche, _

_Je le tue !_

Pour la petite brune, ce fut un effort quasi insurmontable de retenir les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux. En elle se mêlaient à la fois joie et tristesse et elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce surplus d'émotion.

C'est pourquoi, elle se contenta de replier soigneusement – et très lentement – le petit bout de papier et disparu, quelques instants dans la chambre de Tôshirô pour y cacher le contenu sous l'oreiller.

Quand elle réapparut devant eux, son visage n'exprimait qu'une joie contenue.

__Merci Rukia-chan_, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. _Tu diras à Ichi-nii que..._

Soudain, la porte de l'entrée fut à nouveau martelée de coups.

__Quoi, encore !_ Cria le Capitaine qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir tant de visite en si peu de temps.

__Taaaaaïchoooooo !_ Minauda la voix de Matsumoto. _J'ai un futon pour vouuuus !_

__Entre,_ souffla-t-il, légèrement énervé.

Alors ce fut un défilé qui se déroula devant les yeux ahuris du jeune homme. Au lieu d'une unique belle rousse pénétrant avec grâce ses appartements, les bras chargés d'un matelas, il vit tout-à-coup s'incruster son amie Hinamori, suivit de près par le colossal Kenpachi et sa gamine aux cheveux rose, puis Renji Abarai et ses cheveux flamboyant !

__Qu'est-ce que..._ grogna Tôshirô.

__J'viens voir si la mioche est encore vivante_, gronda le Capitaine de la onzième division.

__Kichi-chan ! Kichi-chan !_

Karin se retrouva plaquée au sol par une adolescente hystérique qui voulait lui montrer quelques élans d'affections dont elle avait le secret.

__Moi j'vous emmène de quoi dormir_, chuchota Matsumoto. _Sauf si vous préférez les bras de la petite Kurosaki..._

__Désolée pour cette intrusion_, s'excusa Hinamori dont les yeux ne pouvaient cacher une certaine curiosité. _On voulait prendre des nouvelles !_

__Et moi, j'ai suivi_, ajouta Renji boudeur. _C'est tout._

Mais alors que le jeune Capitaine était à deux doigts de tous les virer, la porte se remit à souffrir et à crier gravement.

__Je rêve_, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

__J'vais ouvrir !_ Susurra son lieutenant.

Le shoji glissa, laissant apparaître l'ombre de quatre hommes portant le haori. Sur le moment, le cœur de Tôshirô rata un battement. Était-il passé à côté d'un message important de Yamamoto ? Mais l'angoisse fut de courte durée, remplacée par l'agacement lorsqu'il se rendit compte du sourire extravagant qu'affichait Shinji Hirako.

__On a entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête ici_, proclama-t-il, les bras ouvert.

__Alors nous sommes venus parler avec la petite sœur d'Ichigo_, ajouta Ukitake Jushiro en cherchant des yeux Karin, toujours au prise sur le sol avec Yachiru.

__Et puis_, conclut Shunsui Kyoraku, _nous ne venons pas les mains vides !_

Ils tenaient contre eux diverses boissons et nourritures pour l'occasion.

Cependant, derrière la masse de Capitaine se tenait un noble qui, malgré son apparence fière et froide, semblait quelque peu gêné de cette intrusion.

__Onii-sama_, chuchota Rukia, étonnée de voir son propre frère participer à ce rapt.

__Que la fête commence !_ Cria Shinji.

Et tous s'installèrent autour de l'immense table basse, Yachiru fermement tenue par Kenpachi pour laisser respirer Karin.

En bout de table, Tôshirô ne décolérait pas. Il ne cessait de se demander comment il avait pu être envahi en si peu de temps sans réagir !

__Alors ?_ Demanda Matsumoto, coquine. _Cette nuit dans les bras de mon Taïcho ?_

La petite brune et le jeune homme piquèrent un fard et ce fut grâce à l'intervention de Rukia que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se jetèrent sur elle pour l'achever.

__Dis-moi Karin-chan_, demanda la jeune Kuchiki, _je dois retourner encore brièvement à Karakura à partir de demain. Ichigo veut savoir si tu as besoin de… trucs._

__Merci_, chuchota la concernée, très heureuse de changer de sujet. _Des vêtements ! Par pitié ! Des vêtements ! Je ne supporte pas ce costume d'enterrement ! _

Les têtes présentes autours d'elle se mirent à ricaner. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme du shinigami, chaque jour. C'était pour eux comme une deuxième peau.

__En parlant d'enterrement_, ajouta Yachiru_, comment était celui de Kichi-chaaan ?_

Karin sursauta. Elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à cet évènement. Son corps était bien mort oui ! Il fallait donc une cérémonie pour les proches !

Elle se retourna vers Rukia qui semblait embarrassée, comme toutes les personnes présentes autours de la table.

__Je ne sais pas si…_ hésita Tôshirô.

__Si_, affirma la petite brune. _Je veux savoir. Tu as vu Ryohei, Heita et Kei ? Et Kazuya ? Ils allaient bien ?_

__Je crois, oui_, confirma Rukia, un peu gênée. _Tu sais, ils pensent que tu es un peu comme une magicienne avec tous ces esprits que tu voyais alors, ils doivent simplement penser que tu existes, là, quelque part. Ils avaient tous l'air serein. Ton père, Ichigo, ta sœur… tous. Même les gars qui se cachaient dans les bois pendant ta mise en terre !_

__Quels gars ?_ Demanda Karin, étonnée.

__Ben, ceux qui t'ont aidé pendant le combat contre Soejima !_

__Quoi ?_ Murmura-t-elle. _Ces trous du cul se sont pointés à mon enterrement ?_

La tête ahuris que fit Karin provoqua l'hilarité du groupe.

__Et pourtant_, ajouta posément le Capitaine Ukitake, _nous avions pris soin de leur effacer à tous la mémoire…_

__Et ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir,_ grogna Zaraki Kenpachi.

__Alors pourquoi ils sont venus_, demanda la petite brune qui n'en revenait toujours pas que ses pires ennemis de Karakura soient restés pour lui rendre hommage.

__Sûrement parce que dans leur inconscient_, conclut Hitsugaya, _tu es encore présente. Ils te respectent. C'est tout. _

__On leur efface la mémoire_, minauda Matsumoto, _mais les sentiments très fort parfois combattent le sort. On peut dire qu'ils ont dû se sentir con à se cacher dans les bois sans savoir pourquoi !_

Karin sourit gentiment. Elle imaginait bien les chefs de clan, chacun se tenant à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, ne sachant pas très bien quel était leur intérêt…

__Bon !_ Lança Hirako Shinji. _Et maintenant, amusons-nous !_

Soudain, ce grand échalas blond que la petite brune s'amusa à imaginer comme un mikado au chocolat blanc, sortit de ses poches un immense jeu de cartes qu'il distribua – sans entendre les protestations de Tôshirô qui voulait les flanquer dehors à coup de pied dans les fesses – à tous pour que les esprits pensent à autre chose que cette guerre qui ne cessait de vivre à travers la jeune sœur d'Ichigo.

Les Capitaines n'oubliaient pas que cette enfant avait réussis là où ils avaient lamentablement échoué. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se sentaient tous un peu coupable du sort de ce petit bout de femme qui s'éteignait plus vite qu'une chandelle nocturne….

**[…]**

**Un de plus !**


	19. Chapter 19 : Quand la peur nous

**Et le deuxième, comme promis !**

**CHAPITRE XIX : Quand La Peur Nous Fait Parler**

Tôshirô Hitsugaya n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser envahir si facilement qu'il s'agisse de son esprit ou de ses appartements… Mais là, il n'avait rien pu faire contre le guet-apens que lui avait tendu ses collègues et amis.

Une journée qu'il s'était imaginé tranquille et reposante, s'était soudainement transformée en un grand n'importe quoi ! Tous, hormis lui et le fier Byakuya Kuchiki, s'étaient plongés dans une partie de carte dont les règles semblaient changer à chaque fois que cela arrangeait un Capitaine…

Cependant, malgré l'agacement qui siégeait indubitablement à l'intérieur de lui et ne cessait de progresser au fur et à mesure que les gens criaient, sautaient, se tapaient, Tôshirô voyait une facette du caractère de Karin qu'il n'avait pas observé depuis très longtemps.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres à peine à rire aux éclats, se laissant porter par l'euphorie générale. Personne, ignorant les problèmes qui subsistaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, n'aurait pu imaginer qu'hier à peine, elle s'était métamorphosée partiellement en bête sauvage. Même Matsumoto, dont les blessures avaient disparu grâce à Unohana Retsu, souriait avec allégresse. Aucun ne fixa son regard animal ou ses canines apparentes.

Tous ! Tous sans exception jouaient le jeu et transformaient cette tigresse si aisément irascible en une agréable et folle jeune fille dont l'âge et le caractère recelaient d'innombrables mystères.

Elle était là, sous ses yeux, à rire, sourire, sursauter. Elle était là, les yeux brillants, entrainée dans la liesse commune.

Mais tous avaient un travail. Et un travail considérable ! Aussi, lorsque la fin de matinée arriva, le groupe disparut en un seul homme, emmenant avec eux les réjouissances qu'ils y avaient apporté.

__Je t'ai à l'œil_, grogna discrètement le jeune Capitaine à sa subordonnée qui souriait sur le bas de la porte. _Ne me refais jamais plus un coup pareil !_

__Promis Taïchoooo_, minauda la belle Matsumoto en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Le shoji de l'appartement de Tôshirô glissa lentement et tout-à-coup, le silence qui régna dans le salon devint terriblement pénible.

Karin, toujours assise aux abords de l'immense table basse, regardait le jeune homme. Elle ne bougeait plus comme dans l'attente d'un verdict.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda le jeune homme, sur le qui-vive.

__Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup amusé ce matin_, dit-elle avec un ton d'excuse.

__Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire…_

Dévoilé à Karin qu'il n'avait rien suivit au jeu, trop concentré sur son visage et ses mains et ses courbes et ses… non… c'était se jeter littéralement dans la gueule du loup…

__Rien,_ ajouta-t-elle en se levant. _Je dis juste que tu devrais te laisser aller parfois._

Tôshirô fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière qui, plus par politesse que par envie, se penchait déjà pour nettoyer la table.

__Laisse_, dit-il en s'approchant_. Je vais m'occuper de ça._

__J'peux très bien t'aider_, enchaîna-t-elle un peu piquée au vif. _Je suis pas impotente… _

__Je sais_, soupira le Capitaine qui sentait revenir la dispute d'avant l'embuscade de sa subordonnée_. Je dis pas le contraire. Mais tu devrais profiter que tout va bien pour toi pour…_

__Pour quoi ?_ Demanda Karin en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. _Pour attendre que le mal revienne ? Je préfère autant être utile…_

__Fais comme tu veux…_

Et tous deux arrangèrent la salle qui avait quelque peu souffert du nombre de gens survoltés qui l'avaient engloutie.

Mais ce manège ne dura que trop peu de temps et vite le silence pesant les rattrapa, chacun enfermé dans leur mutisme, assis, sans aucun mouvement. Ils savaient que, peu importe le sujet de conversation qu'ils lanceraient, ça finirait par déraper sur une dispute ou… plus encore…

Les minutes passèrent avec une lenteur qui les fit passer pour des heures entières. Quand le jeune Capitaine avait, sans trop avoir le choix, accepté de garder sous sa tutelle Karin, il n'avait pas pensé à quoi faire pour lui occuper l'esprit…

Un soupire, cependant, échappa aux pressions des lèvres fines de la petite brune. Elle se disait même qu'au moins, quand elle pétait un boulon, il y avait de l'action. Sa voix intérieur allait presque finir par lui manquer si ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait le premier pas pour entamer une conversation !

_« Allez ! »_ Pensa-t-elle. _« Quelques mots… juste quelques mots… »_

Elle tourna vivement sa tête vers celle de Tôshirô qui venait d'en faire autant. Mais le contact fut si brutal, que les deux repartirent dans leurs pensées, soudain très concentré sur le mur ou sur leurs mains.

Fallait-il que cette journée soit à ce point un supplice ! Ils étaient amis non ? Ils l'avaient été ! Ce début de matinée avait même bien commencé ! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. C'était plus que vital ! En quelques jours à peine, elle l'avait fait souffrir plus qu'aucune autre personne et pourtant, il était celui qu'elle chérissait le plus dans ce monde. Oui. C'était ça ! Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise ! Si cette souffrance était perpétuellement présente à la tirailler, ne lui laissant aucun répit, c'était à cause de tous ces non-dits ! Elle devait lui dire.

Tout lui dire ? Mais comment commencer ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, prête à toute éventualité, Karin se tourna doucement vers lui.

__Dis-moi_, se risqua-t-elle. _L'autre « tête de glands » va revenir ?_

__Qui ?_ Demanda-t-il, surpris par la voix même de la jeune fille qui brisait violemment le silence.

__Le scientifique…_

__Kurotsuchi_, dit-il avec un léger sourire sadique.

Il la reprenait toujours sur le nom du Capitaine de la douzième division mais en fait, il prenait un véritable – et très profondément enfouis – plaisir à entendre quelqu'un le nommer par ces petits surnoms qui lui allaient si bien…

__Je ne sais pas très bien à quelle fréquence il doit t'administrer l'antidote._

__Donc je dois prendre d'autres doses ?_ Souffla-t-elle en repensant à l'énorme aiguille qui l'avait agressée la veille.

Tôshirô acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

__Il reviendra sûrement ce soir,_ ajouta-t-il. _Ce n'est pas évident de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le cerveau de ce…_

__Taré,_ finit-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire. Au moins, sur ce sujet, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

__Oh merde !_ Lança Karin.

__Quoi ?_ Demanda Tôshirô, prêt à bondir sur elle si quelque chose déraillée.

__Rukia-chan va me rapporter des vêtements !_

Tout-à-coup le Capitaine se sentit bête. Devait-il s'inquiéter ou… ou quoi ?

__Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ Interrogea-t-il.

__Tu connais ma sœur ! Oh, non ! _

L'air stupide de son ami la ramena à la réalité.

__Voyons Tôshirô ! Si c'est Yusu qui range mes affaires, qui fait mon sac ! Je vais me retrouver avec tout et n'importe quoi ! Genre ce putain de pyjama avec lequel je me suis baladée dans tes couloirs ! Quasiment à poil !_

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en se rappelant, qu'en effet, sa tenue était assez légère… On pouvait voir, sans difficulté les formes généreuses que la nature lui avait abondement confié.

La petite brune se mit à faire les cents pas, convaincue que la foudre allait lui tomber sur la tête. Mais même piégée dans ce désarroi – désarroi qui jusqu'à présent n'avait aucune véritable importance… - elle s'arrêta net devant la fenêtre du salon.

__Oh !_ Cria-t-elle, surprise. _Regarde ! Viens voir !_

Il se leva et se rapprocha assez près d'elle pour qu'un simple chuchotement suffise à leur conversation.

__Il neige_, dit-elle avec cette voix qu'ont les enfants quand une chose les émerveille_. J'ai cru que je ne verrai plus jamais la neige ! _

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas encore l'hiver. Il arrivait parfois que quelques flocons se perdent en cette saison sur le Seireitei mais là, il y avait de grande chance qu'une nappe blanche recouvre la Soul Society entièrement s'il ne se calmait pas…

Inutile de dire à son amie que ces flocons tombaient car il s'était laissé aller à fantasmer quelques secondes sur ses courbes. Une petite perte de contrôle… Pas très grave en soit, il fallait jusqu'il arrête le déluge de neige petit à petit pour que personne ne l'associe à Hyorinmaru…

__Tôshirô_, murmura Karin, toujours perdue dans la contemplation de cette pluie argentée. _Tu te rappelles de cet enfant qui s'était transformé en hollow* chez Oba-chan ?_

Le concerné acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cette histoire remontait à plusieurs années ! Karin avait à peine… quoi ? Onze ans ? Plus ? Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il passait une partie de ses congés auprès d'elle.

__C'est grâce à la neige_, dit-il en appuyant son front sur la vitre, _qu'il a trouvé le repos…_

Les mains de la jeune fille emprisonnèrent son regard d'ébène. Ce qu'elle allait lui révéler était plus difficile que combattre mille Soejima…

__Je… je ne veux pas mourir,_ chuchota la petite brune, le regard toujours fixé sur les flocons en chute libre.

Tôshirô ne bougeait plus. Que devait-il répondre à un tel aveu ? Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Et lui non plus, ne le voulait pas. Il ferait tout pour l'éviter.

__Je_, hésita-t-elle, _Je ne veux pas mourir comme cet enfant avant d'avoir vu naître réellement l'hiver. Je veux me geler les entrailles au plus profond de mon être ! Je veux me sentir à l'image de cet arbre qui se meurt mais que personne n'abat parce que, couvert d'une épaisse nappe blanche, on ne le voit pas pourrir. Je veux…_

Karin déglutit difficilement. Elle voulait lui parler et maintenant, elle allait le faire sans aucun détour.

__Je veux_, continua-t-elle dans un souffle_, je veux que tu me couvres de cette neige Tôshirô !_

Le jeune homme sursauta.

__Qu'est-ce que tu racontes_, murmura-t-il, apeuré par la révélation qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire et qu'il connaissait d'avance.

__Couvre-moi, Tôshirô ! Protège-moi ! _

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et planta ses yeux de serpent dans les siens, mal assurés. Quant à elle, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Son corps, soudainement animé d'une flamme, brûlait passionnément.

__Je veux me cacher dans tes bras et ne plus jamais en partir…_

__Kurosaki…_

__Oui, je sais_, ricana-t-elle en s'écartant vers le centre de la salle_, je suis pitoyable en ce moment. Je prends sans arrêt de grands airs comme si rien ne pouvait m'ébranler alors que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, une seule chose, vivre ! Et vivre éternellement avec toi !_

Le regard de Karin se posa ardemment sur Tôshirô. Ce genre de feu, animé par l'instinct animal le plus primitif. Ce genre de feu, dans ses yeux qui savait, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire faire fondre l'épaisse carapace de glace qui recouvrait l'âme du Capitaine.

__Kurosaki_, s'excusa-t-il.

__Tais-toi, crétin ! Laisse-moi finir. Tu penses que je ne vois pas ton petit manège ? Tu crois que ma maladie m'aveugle à ce point ? Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi ! Je vois tout. Tu n'es pas le premier homme que j'ai rencontré ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Je sais que, quand tu m'engueules, c'est que tu te fais du souci pour moi. Quand tu interposes quelqu'un entre toi et moi – et même cette pétasse d'Oïshi de mon cul fait l'affaire – c'est que ton sens du devoir est plus fort que tout et qu'il te dirige depuis toujours ! Je ne suis pas idiote… le grand Mikado blanc de tout à l'heure et ce coincé de Kuchiki étaient là, non pas pour faire la fête mais pour te surveiller toi Tôshirô ! Toi… pas moi…_

__Tu ne sais rien du tout,_ gronda le jeune homme qui ne savait comment se sortir de cette situation.

__Mais pourtant, hier soir, quand j'étais sous la douche, j'ai vu tes yeux se poser furtivement sur le miroir avant que la brume ne recouvre entièrement mon reflet. Je t'ai vu, toi si intègre, je t'ai vu me regarder ! J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé mais en fait non ! Puis, je t'ai vu frissonner d'angoisse quand hier soir, Kurotsuchi est arrivé pour m'administrer l'antidote ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me repousses encore ?_

__..._

__Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas parler tranquillement, toi et moi sans que les murs tombent en morceaux ? Si je ne t'ai pas toi, Tôshirô, alors qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ici-bas ?_

__Je suis désolé…_

__Oui, tu es désolé… Moi aussi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir un jour adressé la parole et d'avoir laissé naître en moi, cet affreux, cet horrible sentiment que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ! Parce que, oui Tôshirô ! Les choses ont parfois étaient incontrôlables mais avant que tu n'arrives dans ma vie, je contrôlais tout ! Ma frustration a l'idée d'avoir un semblant de famille ! D'être seulement appréciée par des voyous et de n'avoir qu'une seule amie, ma sœur…_

__Kurosaki !_

__Ta gueule, putain ! Laisse-moi finir !_

Karin attrapa le jeune homme par son haori et le poussa contre le mur, son visage si près du sien qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur haleine se mélanger l'une à l'autre.

__Puis, tu arrivais_, ajouta-t-elle, plus douce_, tous les six mois environ et c'était le bonheur ! J'avais la sensation d'être belle et vivante ! Et aussitôt tu disparaissais et je sentais que mes émotions s'enflammaient. Ma colère devenait plus intense ! J'étais irritable ! Alors, j'ai mis toute cette colère sur le dos de mon père et de mon frère car je me refusais de penser qu'elle te revenait de droit puisque c'était toi qui me manquais !_

Tôshirô fit reculer Karin en redressant son corps de toute sa hauteur.

__Ne dis pas ça,_ ordonna-t-il.

__Oh, si ! Je vais le dire_, continua-t-elle en reculant d'un pas pour ne pas perdre son regard. _Je vais simplement avouer que cette colère, je me la suis reprochée des années durant ! Parce que je ne pouvais pas t'aimer chaque jour que nous vivions ! Parce que je ne pouvais simplement pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi, ou mourir et quitter ceux que je voulais protéger ! Ma famille ! Mes amis ! Et puis, tu es revenu cette dernière fois et je me suis dit que je me calmerai et que je pourrai pardonner à ce père et ce frère absent et à ma haine et que ma vie pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre si tu me le demandais… Mais tu as été si agressif ! _

__..._

__Tu étais là, à me reprocher cette frustration que j'avais fait brûler contre tous, que je n'avais plus qu'une envie, disparaître à jamais de cet enfer que vous aviez tous emmené à Karakura, dans MA famille ! J'étais si horrifiée parce que je ne comprenais pas que c'était à toi que j'en voulais le plus ! A toi parce que j'avais nourris cet espoir d'être à tes côtés un jour ! A toi, parce que je t'aimais et que, bordel Tôshirô ! Parce que je t'aime encore !_

__Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !_

Le Capitaine lui attrapa violemment les mains pour la faire reculer, comme si cette simple action pouvait l'impressionner.

__Et je m'en voulais à moi_, cria Karin que les poignets faisaient souffrir, _parce que je n'ai pas su taire ce sentiment ! Alors ne me dis pas de me taire ou de ne pas avoir peur !_

__Kurosaki !_

__Karin putain de merde !_ Hurla-t-elle. _Je m'appelle Karin ! Karin ! KARIN !_

Tôshirô lui lâcha les poignets et, complètement essoufflé et horrifié, se tourna vers la fenêtre pour cacher le désarroi qui dilatait ses pupilles.

__J'ai peur_, chuchota-t-elle doucement, _j'ai peur parce que je n'ai plus aucun repère. Tu étais ce repère…_

Karin était si concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, qu'elle ne sentit pas que les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Elles ne coulèrent pas mais embrumèrent sa vision au point qu'elle eût du mal à voir le Capitaine se tourner vers elle, sèchement.

De cet homme, complètement dépassé par les évènements quelques secondes auparavant, il ne restait rien. Se tenait devant elle, un chef, un dirigeant, un maître qui était plus froid qu'un mur de glace. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

__Kurosaki_, dit-il d'un ton sans appel, _je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu devrais arrêter de délirer sinon je serai obligé de t'enfermer pour la protection du Seireitei. Il n'y a jamais rien eût entre toi et moi et il ne se passera jamais rien, sois en sûr._

Le choc fut si grand pour Karin qu'elle resta figeait comme une poupée de cire, sans voix, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Etait-il possible qu'il lui réponde une telle chose alors qu'elle venait de se livrer à lui ? Ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir mis tout son cœur alors qu'elle ne se laissait jamais aller à de tels épanchements !

__Je dois sortir faire mon rapport_, ajouta fermement le Capitaine de la dixième division. _Mes meilleurs soldats viendront te surveiller le temps de mon absence._

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tôshirô passa auprès d'elle sans même lui accorder un regard. Ce fut comme un vent glacial qui transperça le corps de la jeune fille, statufiée dans sa douleur. Et quelques secondes àpeine, après cette déclaration, Minamoto, suivit de deux autres shinigamis entrèrent dans le salon et commencèrent leur tour de garde, fuyant le regard de la belle brune qui ne savait plus très bien ce qui venait de se passer.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Etait-elle encore endormie ?

Mais non. L'abandon de Tôshirô était bien réel. Il avait simplement déguerpis à la vitesse de l'éclair plutôt que d'affronter son ancienne amie. Elle était seule. Désespérément seule avec pour unique compagnie, le son de sa déclaration en écho dans sa tête, comme le rappel de sa plus grande honte !

Elle qui ne se permettait jamais d'être fragile venait de se casser en un million de morceau….

Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'en dehors des remparts du Seireitei, au beau milieu d'un terrain vague, gémissait un dragon… un dragon de glace qui, seul et à l'agonie, ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre que d'hurler sa détresse…

**[…]**

**Voilà ! Je ne vous promets plus d'être rapide pour la suite. Elle arrive, ça c'est sûr ! Mais je fais privilégier mon concours cette année. Je vais juste faire de mon mieux ! J'espère que les chapitres vous ont plu ;) Merci pour ceux qui tiennent bon !****  
*****Le hollow et le petit garçon de la neige font référence au deuxième HS sur Karin et Tôshirô mais je pense que vous le savez déjà^^**


End file.
